MY REVENGE
by kimRyan2124
Summary: SUMMARY: Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan bal
1. Chapter 1

**MY REVENGE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan balas atas perbuatan mereka padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Jaerin (OOC)**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you don't like this story, so don't read the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja yang kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat terlihat pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan orang-orang yang ada di atas tubuhnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dirasakannya pada tubuhnya saat ini. Beberapa namja terlihat tengah menikmati tubuh polos yang sudah tidak polos lagi karena bercak-cercak merah memenuhi tubuhnya saat ini. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun air mata itu masih terus mengalir tanpa ingin berhenti. Tubuhnya terlonjak saat seorang namja terus menghujam holenya yang sudah berdarah. Entah sudah orang keberapa yang sudah menikmati tubuhnya saat ini.

Yeoja mana yang tidak terlukan diperlakukan seperti pelacur oleh saudaranya sendiri. Bahkan di depan matanya kedua orang tuanya idbunuh dengan sangat kejinya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dirasakannya saat ini, bahkan saat namja yang ada di atasnya sudah menyemburkan cairannya pun dirinya tidak peduli. Baginya tubuhnya sekarang sudah sangat kotor dan tidak akan pernah bisa di bersihkan lagi. Hingga kegelapan menyelimutinya,

"Sudah cukup, kita masih harus menyingkirkan yeoja ini." Seorang namja yang terlihat sedang memakai pakaiannya mengingatkan pada teman-temannya.

"sayang sekali yeoja secantik ini harus kita singkirkan. Dia masih muda dan bisa menjadi mainan kita."

"Tidak, kita harus melaksakan perintah bos."

"Asih, baiklah kita buang kemana yeoja cantik ini?"

"ikut aku, kita buang yeoja itu ke sungai besar yang ada di ujung jalan saja." Mereka mengangkat yeoja yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu tanpa berniat menutupi tubuh nakednya. Mereka memasukkannya kedalam bagasi mobil. Setelahnya mereka melajukan monil menuju ke sungai besar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Suasana terlihat sangat sepi dan gelap, dengan hanya menggunakan kain mereka menutupi yeoja itu, dan menggotongnya menuju tebing sungai yang terlihat cukup curam.

"Baik, cepat lempar dia ke sungai!" mereka segera melepar yeoja itu ke sungai yang sat ini tengah mengalir dengan cukup derasnya.

BYUUR

Suara benda terlempar menandakan jika sesuatu yang mereka buang sudah tenggelam kedalam sungai yang mengalir itu.

"Cepat kita pergi dari sini, jangan sampai ada orang yang melihat kita." Mereka segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. meninggalkan seorang yeoja yang kini tengah mengapung di sungai yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berjas terlihat sedang berlari memasuki sebuah mansion yang ada di tengah-tengah perkebunan. Pria itu terlihat terburu-buru ingin menemui pemilik mansion tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang namja muda yang tengah meneysap tehnya dengan tenang.

"Tuan, salash satu pekerja perkebunan menemukan seorang yeoja mengapung di sungai." Lapornya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka melihat tubuh seorang yeoja mengapung di sungai tanpa busana. Sepertinya yeoja itu salah satu korban pemerkosaan yang dibuang ke sungai." Jelasnya.

"Kita segera ke sana." Sang tuan segera berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju tempat ditemukannya yeoja tanpa busana itu. keduanya segera memasuki mobil yang sudah ada d depan mansion dengan terburu-buru.

Sekitar sepuluh menit akhirnya mereka sampai di pinggir sungai dimana sedang dikerubungi para pekerja perkebunan tersebut. mobil itu berhenti tak jauh dati sana, sang tuan segera keluar untuk melihat keadaan yeoja tersebut.

"Bagiamana keadaannya?"

"Tuan, sepertinya yeoja ini mengalami benturan yang sangat keras dibagian kepalanya. Darah di kepalanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir." Lapor salah satu pekerja.

"Cepat bawa ke mobil!" perintahnya. Mereka segera mengangkat yeoja tersebut. sebelumnya mereka sudah menutupi tubuh yeoja malang tersebut dengan kain.

"Kalian kembalilah bekerja, aku akan mengurus masalah ini." Setelahnya mereka mulai kembali ke perkebunan untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

"Cepat hubungi Kim Junsu untuk datang secepatnya."

"Baik tuan,"

Mobil yang membawa yeoja itu segera melaju dengan kecepatan penuh kembali ke mansion. Begitu mereka sampai, beberapa maid terlihat hilir mudik membantu sang tuan mengurusi yeoja tersebut. mereka memakaikan pakaian yang pas untuk yeoja tersebut dan meletakkan di salah satu kamar tamu. Sang tuan tidak pernah lepas memperhatikan wajah yeoja tersebut yang menurutnya cantik meski pun ada beberapa luka di waahnya.

"Tuan kami sudah selesai membersihkannya." Lapor salah satu maid.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar dan jika Junsu sudah sampai suruh dia langsung kemari." Mereka segera undur diri dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan sang tuan dengan yeoja yang tidak dikenal itu. Namja tersebut menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah yeoja cantik itu. dapat dilihatnya beberapa memar di wajahnya. Bahkan ada yang sampai membiru

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengalami hal yang sangat buruk." Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ini.

CEKLEK

"Sebenarnya ada apa, kenapa oppa memanggilku kema-" seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar itu langsung menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat seseorang tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Yunho oppa, siapa dia? Dan apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya pada sang namja yang dipanggilnya Yunho oppa itu.

"Salah seorang pekerja kebun menemukannya terapung di sungai dekat perkebunan tadi. Bisakah kau memeriksanya Junsu-ya."

"Ah ne oppa." Yeoja yang dipanggil Junsu itu segera mengambil peralatan dokternya dan mulai memeriksa yeoja malang itu. Yunho terus memperhatikan Junsu setiap kali memeriksanya.

Tak lupa Junsu juga membalut luka di tubuh yeoja misterius itu. membersihkan noda darah di sekitar tubuhnya.

Sekitar satu jam akhirnya Junsu selesai memeriksa dan membersihkan luka-luka yeoja tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Junsu-ya?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Sepertinya dia mengalami pelecehan dan pemerkosaan terlihat dari bagian vitalnya mengalami pendarahan dan sedikit terluka karena robek. Dan sepertinya dia juga banyak kehilangan cairan tubuhnya. Dia juga mengalami hipotermia, mungkin karena air sungai yang sangat dingin. Tubuhnya juga mengalami demam. Aku sudah memasang infus untuknya agar dia bisa segera mendapatkan asupan makana." Jelas Junsu.

"Lalu apa ada hal lain?"

"Sepertinya benturan di kepalanya cukup keras, aku belum bisa memastikan apa efek dari benturuan itu sebelum dia bangun. Kemungkinan buruknya adalah dia akan kehilangan beberapa memorynya."

"Maksudmu dia akan amnesia?"

"aku belum pasti oppa, kita lihat nanti setelah dia sadar."

"Baiklah," putus Yunho.

"Oh ya, aku menemukan cincin ini di tangannya." Junsu menyerahkan sebuah cincin dengan inilisah huruf j di dalamnya. Yunho memperhatikan cincin tersebut dengan seksama, hanya huruf j yang didapatnya.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke rumah sakit, jika dia siuman oppa bisa menghubungiku."

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah datang."

"Tenang saja, aku pergi ne oppa. Salam untuk ahjumma dan ahjussi."

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan nanti." Yunho mengantar Junsu hingga keluar. Setelahnya Yunho menghela napasnya, hari ini adalah hari yang mengejutkan untuknya. Namun sepertinya Yunho masih penasaran dengan yeoja yang ada di kamar tamu tersebut. dengan langkah pelan Yunho kembali ke kamar dimana yeoja itu berada. Yunho mengambil kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang, Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan yeoja tersebut yang bebas dari selang infus.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini eoh?" Yunho kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau nona cantik? Apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" gumam Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang suami istri terlihat sangat senang saat melihat berita di televisi. Mereka terlihat sangat puas dengan berita yang ada saat ini.

"Akhirnya mereka lenyap juga dari dunia ini yeobbo."

"Tentu saja, jika tidak kita tidak akan bisa menikmati semua ini. Lagipula gadis itu juga sudah disingkirkan. Jadi kita bisa tenang dan menknikmati kekayaan ini, hahahaha." Tawa mereka menggema di rumah besar itu. Rumah yang mereka dapatkan dari hasil yang tidak wajar. Mereka terlihat sangat puas dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan, dan juga tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang telah mereka perbuat selama ini.

"Kita harus merayakannya yeobbo, tapi tidak sekarang. Kita harus mengadakan upara pemakaman untuk mereka. Jangan sampai mereka curiga dengan kita." Sang suami memberikan instruksi pada sang istri.

"kau tenang saja yeobbo, semua sudah aku atur. Tidak akan yang bisa merebut semua yang kita dapatkan. Bahkan setan sekali pun tidak akan bisa. Kita sudah berbuat sejauh ini, jadi kita tidak bisa semudah itu melepas semuanya."

"Ne kau benar, dan sebentar lagi putri kita juga akan kembali dari Amerika. Jadi kita harus menyambutnya dengan pesta yang meriah atas kelulusannya." Keduanya kini semakin tertawa saat sekali lagi melihat berita di televisi.

Mungkin saat ini mereka bisa tertawa dengaan leluasa, namun tidak akan ada yang tahu nasib orang kedepannya. Bisa saja apa yang mereka lakukan akan berbalik pada mereka sendiri tanpa mereka sadari. Atau mungkin saat ini nasib mereka sudah tertulis oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pemilik Kim Corps ditemukan meninggal bersama dengan istrinya, keduanya ditemukan tewas dengan beberapa luka di tubuh mereka. Sepertinya mereka mengalami perampokan sehingga mereka meninggal di tempat. Namun sayangnya putri tunggal mereka Kim Jaerin menghilang dari tempat kejadian. Namun tasnya di temukan di sungai tak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Sampai saat ini belum ada berita tentang Kim Jaejoong yang menghilang. Kemungkinan yeoja belia itu terjatuh di sungai dan hanyut bersama arus sungai. Namun sampai saat ini polisi belum menemukan jasadnya._

Yunho mematikan televisi yang ditontonnya, tatapannya kini beralih pada sosok yeoja yang masih betah menutup matanya. Yunho mendekati yeoja tersebut, duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengusap wajah pucat itu.

"Kenapa kau belum bangun juga eoh? Apa kau sangat suka sekali tidur sehingga kau tidak mau bangun seperti ini?" monolog Yunho. Tangannya kini beralih pada baskom yang ada di atas meja nakas. Setelahnya Yunho memeras handuk yang ada di dalam baskom tersebut. Dengan perlahan Yunho mengusap lembut yeoja yang tidak diketahui namanya itu. membersihkan tubuh putih itu, padahal tidak kotoran sekali pun di tubuh putih itu.

CEKLEK

"Oppa," Yunho menghentikan kegiatannnya saat Junsu tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar itu.

"Eoh, kau sudah datang Junsu-ya." Yunho meletakkan kembali baskom ke atas nakas.

"Apa dia belum bangun juga sampai sekrang oppa?" tanya Junsu sambil meletakkan beberapa obat.

"Ne, dia belum bangun sampai sekarang Su." Junsu mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebaiknya aku periksa dulu oppa, oppa istirahatlah dulu. Oppa pasti lelah karena menjaganya sejak kemarin. Sebaiknya oppa makan dulu, Song hajumma sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk oppa di bawah."

"Baiklah, oppa turun dulu ne, beritahu oppa jika ada sesuatu." Yunho mengusap kepala Junsu.

"Oppa!" pekik Junsu tidak terima. Namun Yunho sudah berlalu keluar kamar.

Junsu segera duduk di tepi ranjang guna melakukan pemeriksaan pada yeoja yang masih betah menutup matanya itu. mengganti perban yang ada di kepalanya dengan yang baru. Tak lupa Junsu memeriksa infus yang tergantung di sampingnya.

Saat Junsu hendak memeriksa nadi, Junsu merasakan gerakan kecil dari jari yeoja itu. Junsu terus memperhatikan yeoja tersebut hingga perlahan kedua mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan mata bulat yang menatapnya sayu.

"Eoh, kau sudah bangun? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Junsu terlihat mencoba mengajak bicara. Tak lupa Junsu kembali memeriksa nadi yeoja tersebut. namun tidak ada sahutan dari yeoja itu.

"A-aku di-dimana?" tanyanya takut-takut. Junsu tersenyum tipis melihatnya, sedikit maklum dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau ada di rumah sepupuku sekarang, aku ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di tepi sungai kemarin pagi." Jelas Junsu.

"A-apa y-yang ter-terjadi?" yeoja itu sepertinya tidak menegrti.

"Kami juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Tapi saat ditemukan kau dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak baik." Junsu tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dirinya ditemukan dalam keadaan telanjang.

Yeoja itu sepertinya mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu, namun seakan ada palu besar yang memukul kepalanya. Yeoja itu merintih kesakitan.

"AKH!" pekiknya saat rasa sakit mulai dirasakan di kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau rasakan, katakan?" panik Junsu.

"S-sa-kit," yeoja itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut seakan menekan-nekan kepalanya. Dan tak berapa lama yeoja itu kembali tidak sadarkan diri kembali. Junsu kembali mengecek kondisi yeoja misterius itu sekali lagi.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Su?" Yunho terlihat cemas saat tadi Junsu mengatakan kalau yeoja yang mereka temukan sudah sadar namun kembali pingsan saat mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Seperti dugaanku oppa, sepertinya dia kehilangan beberapa ingatannya karena benturan di kepalanya. Dan mungkin sebaiknya kita jangan mengungkit masa lalunya sebelum dia di temukan." Jelas Junsu.

"Apa yang terjadi jika dia memaksa untuk mengingat kejadian sebelum ditemukan?"

"Kemungkinan kondisinya semakin parah, atau ingatannya tidak akan kembali. Sebisa mungkin biarkan dia mengingat semuanya pelan-pelan. Kita tidak bisa memaksanya saat ini. Dan satu lagi, jangan mengatakan kalau dirinya pernah mengalami pemerkosaan sebelumnya. Itu bisa mmebuatnya semakin terguncang nantinya." Yunho terlihat sedikit bernapas lega mendengar penjelasan Junsu.

"Kenapa oppa terlihat sangat senang? Apa oppa diam-diam menyukai yeoja itu?" seilidik Junsu.

"Ah, a-ani-ya," gugup Yunho, sedangkan Junsu hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku dengar ahjumma akan pulang hari ini. Bagaimana oppa akan menjelaskan keberadaaannya?"

"Entahlah, akan kupikirkan nanti mungkin aku menyembunyikan masalah ini."

"Lalu kita akan memanggilnya apa jika dia benar-benar hilang ingatan oppa?" Junsu melihat Yunho yang sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana kaliu kita memanggilnya-"

.

.

.

.

.

**Satu tahun kemudian...**

"YAK! KIM JAEJOONG JANGAN LARI KAU!" teriak beberapa pekerja perkebunan pada seorang yeoja yang saat ini tengah berlari sambil membawa beberapa buah di tangannya. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat senang sekali bisa mengambil; buah-buahan tersebut.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah biasa dengan tingkah yeoja yang satu itu, tidak pernah bisa diam sama sekali. lihatlah sekarang, Jaejoong malah berlari memasuki mansion yang ada di perkebunan itu.

"Nona, apa yang terjadi? Seorang maid menatap heran sang nona yang terlihat berantakan.

"Ah, ahjumma lihat aku mengambil buah di kebun lagi." Tunjuk Jaejoong pada sang maid. Sedangkan sang maid hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah nonanya itu.

"Apa Yunho oppa sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

"Tuan muda akan pulang satu jam lagi, dan juga nyonya besar Jung sudah menunggu anda di ruang baca."

"Ah ne, aku mandi ne ahjumma." Jaejoong beseru sambil berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hah, apa jadinya jika dia mengingat semuanya." Sang maid tidak bisa membayangkan jika Jaejoong kembali mengingat masa lalunya, bisa dipastikan senyuman itu akan lenyap saat itu juga.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu ruang baca di hadapannya.

"Masuk." Terdengar instruksi dari dalam ruang baca, dan dengan pelan Jaejoong membuka pintu di depannya itu.

"Jaejoong-ah, kemarilah ada yang ingin umma bicarakan padamu." Ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Umma ingin bicara apa padaku?" Jaejoong memilih mendudukkan diri sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Beberapa hari lagi umma akan pergi ke Jepang, maukah kau menemani umma?" ajak sang umma sambil memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong.

"Kalau aku ikut bagaimana dengan Yunho oppa umma? Biasanya kan aku yang membantu Yunho oppa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berpikir membuat sang umma tersenyum tipis.

"Sesekali pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri Jae, umma tidak ingin calon menantu umma itu tidak bisa melihat dunia luar selamanya. Umma juga tidak ingin kau terlalu berkutat dalam perkebunan ini saja. Umma ingin kau bisa melihat dunia luar juga." Ujar Mrs. Jung yang kini memilih duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Tapi umma-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian umma sudah mengurus semuanya dan dua hari lagi kita akan pergi ke Jepang. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu jika Yunho selalu menyuruh bodyguard untuk mengawasimu dua puluh empat jam." Mrs. Jung mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong untuk ikut dengannya.

"Apa Yunho oppa mengijinkan aku untuk ikut dengan umma?"

"Tenang saja, untuk urusan Yunho itu urusan umma, pokoknya kau hanya tinggal mengatakan iya maka kita akan pergi ke Jepang arra?" Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tidak ingin membantah ucapan Mrs. Jung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu umma akan menyuruh maid untuk menyiapkan kebutuhanmu." Jaejoong sekali hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sepertinya ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya akan meinggalkan perkebunan selama beberapa hari. Padahal dirinya sangat menyukai perkebunan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja dengan pakaiannya yang minim terlihat memasuki sebuah perusahaan dengan nama Jung Group di atasnya. Senyum sumringah tidak pernah lepas dari bibir merahnya karena lipsticknya berwarna merah menyala. Langkahnya terhnti saat melihat seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. Dan dengan langkah pasti yeoja itu mulai mendekati orang tersebut dan memanggilnya.

"Yunho oppa!"

Seseorang yang dipanggilnya Yunho itu menghentikan langkahnya, namun wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya saat ini.

"Ada urusan apa Ahra-ssi?"

"Aih, kenapa oppa seformal itu eoh. Panggil Ahra saja,"

"Lalu ada apa kau kemari?" Yunho mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku kemari untuk mengajak oppa makan malam bersama malam ini. Apakah oppa bisa?" gadis yang bernama Ahra itu terlihat berharap.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, aku harus segera pulang." Tolak Yunho langsung, lagipula ada seseorang yang menunggunya di rumah saat ini.

"Ayolah oppa, kita jarang sekali keluar bersama." Rengeknya sambil menggelayuti lengan kiri Yunho.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa." Yunho melepaskan pegangan Ahra dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Ahra tanpa berbicara. Melihat hal itu Ahra langsung menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho menolak ajakkannya.

"Aish, kenapa Yunho oppa tidak pernah mau melihatku?" geramnya saat mobil Yunho sudah meninggalkan area gedung Jung Group.

"Aku akan mencari tahu semuanya oppa, dan setelah itu kau akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku."

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka enam, di sebuah mansion ditengah perkebunan yang membentang sepanjang mata memandang. Seorang yeoja tengah berkutat dengan perlatan dapurnya guna menyiapkan makan malam untuk penghuni mansion tersebut.

"Nona ada telepon dari tuan muda." Seorang maid memberikan telepon padanya.

"Ah ne ahjumma, gomawo." Yeoja yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong segera menempelkan telepon di telinga kirinya. Satu tangannya terlihat sibuk mengaduk sup yang sebentar lagi matang.

"Yunho oppa!" serunya saat mendengar suara Yunho di telepon. Bisa dipastikan Yunho langsung menjauhkan ponselnya saat itu juga.

"Oppa kapan pulang? Aku sudah membuatkan masakan yang enak untuk oppa." Ucapnya antusias.

"..."

"Jinjja?"

"..."

"Ne, oppa hati-hati ne." Jaejoong menutup pembicaraannya dengan Yunho dan menyerahkan kembali telepon pada maid untuk dikembalikan pada tempatnya. Yeoja cantik itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang tinggal sebentar.

"Masakannya sudah matang, tinggal menata di meja makan saja hihihi." Dengan cekatan tangan lentik itu menyiapkan perlatan makan di meja makan tak lupa Jaejoong mulai menatap makanan di atas meja.

"Sepertinya enak, aigoo uri Jaejoongie memang sangat pintar memasak eoh." Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba datang diikuti oleh Mr. Jung di belakangnya.

"Aku kan ingin jadi istri yang baik untuk Yunho oppa umma. Lagipula ini juga salah satu tugas seorang istri." Jaejoong terlihat percaya diri.

"Ne, Jaejoongie memang pintar tidak salah Yunho memilih calon istri sepertimu." Kali ini Mr. Jung ikut memuji.

"Karena Yunho oppa sebentar lagi sampai, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuknya. Umma, appa aku ke kamar dulu ne." Pamit Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan kedua Jung senior itu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hah, aku berharap dia tidak mengingat masa lalunya yeobbo." Ucap Mr. Jung yang diangguki oleh sang istri.

"Mungkin kita tidak tahu masa lalunya seperti apa? Tapi jika masa lalunya itu menyakitkan sebisa mungkin kita tidak usah membuatnya mengingatnya. Lagipula dia anak yang baik, dan juga sepertinya Yunho benar-benar mencintainya."

"Hah, anak itu sekalinya jatuh cinta tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling pada yang lain." Mr. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya jika mengingat sifat putra sulungnya itu. Berbeda dengan putra bungsunya yang saat ini sedang belajar di luar negeri.

"Aku jadi merindukan foodmonster itu sekarang."

"Dia juga anakmu yeobbo,"

"Sepertinya pendidikannya di Jepang akan selesai. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan segera pulang." Keduanya kini malah asyik mengobrolkan anak-anak mereka sambil menunggu waktunya makan malam mengingat Yuho belum juga datang.

.

Sementara itu di kamar Jaejoong terlihat sedang menyiapkan pakaian untuk Yunho pakai nanti. Namun kegiatannya berhenti saat merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hai sayang," sapaan itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit berjengit.

"Oppa!" Jaejoong menoleh ke sumber suara.

CHUUP

Kedua bibir itu bertemu dan menempel sempurna, sepertinya Yunho sengaja ingin mengejutkan Jaejoong yang saat dirinya masuk kedalam kamar terlihat sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Karena tidak ada gerakan dari Jaejoong, Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Mengulum bibir merah sewarna cherry itu. yunho memagut bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut, membuat Jaejoong merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya.

"Engghh," lolos sudah lenguhan dari Jaejoong saat Yunho menerobos bibirnya dan mengajaknya battle tongue. Dan bisa dipastikan siapa yang akan menang. Yunho menghisap bibir merah itu seakan dirinya baru pertama kali merasakan manisnya bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai memukul pungung Yunho saat dirasakan pasokan udara di paru-parunya mulai menipis. Yunho yang sadar, segera melepaskan ciumannya dan memilih menatap wajah terengah Jaejoong saat ini. Wajah yang merona, napas yang naik-turun Yunho sangat menyukai ekspresi wajah Jaejoong saat ini.

CHUUP

Yunho mengecup sekilas kening Jaejoong.

"Ish, oppa bau." Goda Jaejoong sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Jinjja? Tapi kenapa tadi ada seorang yeoja yang mau dicium oleh oppa yang bau ini eoh." Goda Yunho.

"Ish, oppa bau cepat mandi." Jaejoong yang merasa malu memilih mendorong Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Namun Yunho malah menarik tangan Jaejoong agar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi juga.

"KYAAAAA OPPA!" pekik Jaejoong saat tangannya ditarik Yunho masuk kedalam bath up. Membuatnya menjadi basah kuyup.

"Oppa membuat bajuku basah." Kesal Jaejoong karena harus mandi lagi. Sementara itu Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat Jaejoong kesal.

"Kalau begitu kita mandi bersama ne," seringai Yunho lalu ikut masuk ke dalam bath up.

"KYAAAA OPPA!"

Sepertinya kedua orang tua Yunho harus makan malam berdua saat ini, karena bisa dipastikan Yunho akan sangat lama selesai untuk urusan mandinya bersama Jaejoong..

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja kelewat tinggi terlihat tengah menyeret koper besarnya setelah keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negeri. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat tertutup kacamata tidak menutupi ketampanannya saat ini.

"YAK! TIANG LISTRIK KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU HAH?" seorang yeoja bertubuh tidak terlalu tidak atau pun tidak terlalu pendek terlihat menghampirinya dengan wajah kesalnya sambil menyeret koper miliknya.

"Ah mianhae baby, sini biar kubawa kopermu." Namja itu mengambil alih koer yeoja tersebut. Keduanya kini berjalan bersamaan untuk menghentikan taksi. Setelahnya taksi yang mereka tumpangi mulai meninggalkan bandara.

Siapakah mereka sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY REVENGE 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan balas atas perbuatan mereka padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana panas kini terasa di kamar besar itu, ac yang sudah hidup dalam ukuran maksimal sama sekali tidak terasa oleh dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih di atas ranjang. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka karena kegiatan mereka saat ini. Jaejoong masih terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Yunho yang menyangganya. Sesekali namja tampan itu menghentakkan miliknya tepat pada titik ternikmat Jaejoong, membuat yeoja itu mengerang nikmat saat itu juga.

"Oppah...lelah...eunghh..." Jaejoong masih terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

BRUUK

Dengan cepat Yunho membalik posisi mereka dengan Jaejoong yang di bawahnya. Tangan terampilnya kini tengah meremas dada Jaejoong yang sudah basah akan keringat, bahkan bisa dirasakannya jika dada Jaejoong kembali menegang karena sentuhannya.

"Unghh..sebentar lagih...Boo..." Yunho memeprcepat sodokkannya pada vital Jaejoong saat merasakan miliknya mulai berkedut tanda jika dirinya akan mencapai klimaksnya sebentar lagi, hingga-

"BOO/OPPA," keduanya klimaks secara bersamaan. Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika cairan Yunho memenuhi vaginanya saat ini. Bahkan Jaejoong bisa merasakan cairan Yunho yang mengalir keluar dari keduanya terengah-engah, terlihat dada keduanya naik turun. Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya menimpa Jaejoong. Kepalanya dilesakkannya di cerug leher Jaejoong tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya dari Jaejoong.

"Oppa, berat." Jaejoong mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho dari atas tubuhnya. Karena tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong berat, Yunho memilih berbaring di samping Jaejoong sambil menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Memeluknya posessive.

"Saranghae Boo," bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

"Nado oppa." Balas Jaejoong sambil memberikan kecupan di dada Yunho. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh polos Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah Boo, kau pasti lelah." Yunho mengusap pucuk kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. Yunho bisa merasakan anggukkan kepala Jaejoong.

"Jaljayo oppa." Perlahan tapi pasti Jaejoong mulai memasuki alam mimpinya karena usapan lembut Yunho. Bisa dirasakan oleh Yunho hembusan napas terattur Jaejoong, tanda jika yeoja itu sudah tertidur.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan mas lalumu Boo, jika seandainya ingatanmu tidak bisa kembali aku akan sangat senang akan hal itu." gumam Yunho. Biarlah dirinya egois akan Jaejoong saat ini, toh selama ini tidak pernah ada yang mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencari informasi tentang orang hilang, namun tidak ada laporan mengenai orang hilang selama setahun ini. Jadi bisakah Yunho berharap jika Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mengingat masa lalunya.

Karena bagi Yunho, Jaejoong adalah segalanya untuknya, tidak akan dia biarkan seseorang menyakiti seujung kuku pun. Oleh karena itu Yunho jarang mengajak Jaejoong untuk keluar dari perkebunan, karena Yunho takut akan ada orang yang mengenali Jaejoong. Biarlah Jaejoong seperti ini, polos namun ceria.

"Semoga kau tidak pernah mengingatnya Boo,"

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

_**Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini, di kamar salah satu mansionnya kini tertidur seorang yeoja yang tidak ketahui siapa namanya.**_

"_**Yun, siapa dia?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada Yunho.**_

"_**Salah satu pekerja di perkebunan menemukannya di pinggir sungai dalam keadaan tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Kondisinya sangat mengenaskan saat ditemukan. Junsu menjelaskan kalau organ vitalnya mengalami luka dan robek karena pemerkosaan yang dialaminya." Jelas Yunho pada kedua orang tuanya.**_

"_**Lalu apa kau sudah tahu siapa dia dan siapa keluarganya?" tanya Mr. Jung.**_

"_**Tidak ada appa, tidak ada identitas saat kami menemukannya waktu itu. tubuhnya benar-benar polos tanpa pakaian sehelai pun. Sepertinya dia sengaja dibuang karena tidak ingin meninggalkan jejak."**_

"_**Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Tidak mungkin kita membiarkan yeoja itu tetap di sini Yunho." Ujar Mr. Jung.**_

"_**biarkan dia tinggal di sini." Putus Mrs. Jung yang saat ini sudah mendudukkan diri di samping yeoja yang masih terlelap itu. diusapnya wajah cantik namun penuh dengan luka itu sayang. Rasanya miris melihat yeoja secantik itu mengalami hal yang sangat buruk dalamhidupnya.**_

"_**dan satu lagi yang harus aku katakan pada kalian,"**_

"_**Apa?" kali ini Mrs. Jung sedikit penasaran.**_

"_**Junsu mengatakan kalau dia mengalami amnesia karena benturan di kepalanya." Mrs. Jung semakin merasa kasihan mendengar nasib yeoja itu. Rasanya dirinya ingin membalas perlakuan yang diterima yeoja cantik itu jika sudah menemukan pelakunya.**_

"_**Lalu bagaimana kita memanggilnya nanti jika dia bangun?" tanya Mr. Jung.**_

"_**Jaejoong, cukup panggil dia Kim Jaejoong,"**_

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, sebuah taksi memasuki area perkebunan yang sudah sepi. Taksi itu kemudian berhenti di depan masion yang seperti sudah mulai gelap, tanda jika pemilik mansion sudah beristirahat. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi itu, seorang namja mulai melangkah mendekati mansion dengan menyeret koper besarnya. Tak lupa tas ransel berwarna hitam bertengger di punggungnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Diketuknya pintu besar itu, berharap jika salah satu penghuni mansion mendengar dan membukakan pintu.

"Tidak biasanya jam segini sudah sepi, biasanya hyung selalu tidur lewat tengah malam." Gumamnya sambil menunggu pintu di buka.

CEKLEK

Tak berapa lama pintu mansion itu terbuka, seorang pelayan paruh baya terlihat berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tuan muda," ucapnya sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang tengah malam begini.

"Ahjumma jangan membangunkan umma dan appa, biar ini menjadi kejutan besok pagi." Surunya pada sang pelayan. Dan dengan patuhnya pelayan itu membantu membawa barang bawaan namja tersebut ke kamarnya.

"kamar anda selalu kami bersihkan tuan muda, jadi anda bisa langsung memakainya." Namja itu hanya mengangguk menegrti.

"Tidak biasanya hyung sudah tidur,"

"Mungkin tuan sedikit lelah, jadi beliau istirahat lebih awal." Namja itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Gomawo ahjumma, sekarang ahjumma boleh istirahat." Setelahnya sang pelayan memilih untuk undur diri meninggalkannya di kamar yang sudah lama tidak ditempatinya.

"Aigoo, sepertinya kamar ini tidak berubah." Gumamnya sambil melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang sejak kepergiannya tidak berubah sama sekali. Karena terlalu lelah, dirinya tidak berencana untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan memilih untuk istirahat. Biarlah besok pagi dirinya membereskan semua bawaannya, lebih baik sekarang dirinya tidur.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, suara kicau burung mulai berkicauan menyambut datangnya hari, beberapa orang sudah mulai melakukan aktivitas pagi mereka saat ini. Matahari juga mulai menampakkan sinarnya, menghangatkan semua yang ada di bumi. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengauh pada dua insan yang saat ini tengah bergelung di selimut tebal yang hangat. Namun sepertinya salah satu dari mereka mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup gorden.

Yeoja itu Jaejoong, mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tidak bisa karena dekapan dari seseorang memeluknya sejak semalam. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat cara tidur sosok yang ada di sampingnya. Benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang pemimpin perusahaan sama sekali.

"Uggh oppa bangun, ini sudah bangun." Jaejoong mencoba mengoyangkan tubuh Yunho agar bangun. Namun yang didapatnya adalah Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhnya.

"Oppa banguuuuun." Jaejoong kini sedikit berteriak di telinga Yunho. Membuat sang pemilik telinga sedikit menjauhkan telinganya dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Ini masih pagi Boo," ucap Yunho tanpa membuka matanya. Rasanya masih enggan untuk membuka matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh sang kekasih.

"Tapi oppa harus bangun dan berangkat ke kantor." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh besar Yunho untuk bangun.

"Uggh, dasar beruang gendut, wleek." Setelah lepas dari pelukan Yunho Jaejoong memilih untuk bangun dan menarik selimut yang mereka gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Membiarkan Yunho dengan tubhnya yang tidak tertutup apa pun. Melihat tingkah Jaejoong membuatnya terkekeh sendiri sat ini. Bahkan sejak kehadiran Jaejoong dalam hidupnya, Yunho merasa ada perubahan dalam hidupnya yang selama ini datar-datar saja.

CEKLEK

Sekitar dua puluh menit akhirnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan Jaejoong yang mengenakan bathrope.

"Oppa, aku sudah menyiapka air jadi cepat mandi ne." Ucap Jaejoong sembari mendekat pada Yunho.

"Morning Kiss Boo," Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Yunho segera menyambar bibir merah yang sangat menggoda untuknya itu. bukan ciuman napsu yang biasa mereka lakukan, namun ciuman yang lembut yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap paginya. Setelah merasa cukup Yunho menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Sekarang oppa mandi ne, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk oppa dan bumonim." Jaejoong menepuk kepala Yunho seolah Yunho anak kecil. Dan dengan penurutnya Yunho mengangguk. Namun sepertinya Yunho masih menikmati pemandangan di depannya, dimana Jjaejoong dengan santainya memakai pakaian di hadapan Yunho tanpa rasa canggung sama sekali. dan mungkin hal itu sudah biasa untuk keduanya selama satu tahun ini.

Yunho beranjak dari ranjang setelah Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mereka, lebih baik dirinya segera mandi daripada mendapat omelan dari Jaejoong yang sudah seperti seorang istri untuknya meski un keduanya belum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

"Eoh?" langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat seorang namja tengah duduk dengan santai di meja dapur dengan beberapa bungkus makanan di depannya. Namja tersebut juga sama terkejutnya saat melihat Jaejoong saat ini.

"Nuguya?" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Keduanya kini saling menatap satu sama lain. Jaejoong berpikir kalau orang tersebut adalah seorang penyusup karena tidak pernah melihatnya. Sedangkan namja itu berpikir kalau Jaejoong adalah salah satu maid baru yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Tuan muda, nona." Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara sat suara itu memanggil keduanya.

"Ahjumma mengenalnya?' tanya namja yang dipanggil tuan muda.

"Ahjumma dia siapa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk namja yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Ah, ini tuan muda Changmin adik tuan muda Yunho nona. Dan tuan muda ini nona Kim Jaejoong tunangan tuan muda Yunho."

"MWOO?"

.

.

.

Sarapan kali ini sedikit berbeda karena insiden saat di dapur tadi, saat ini ada lima orang yang duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati sarapan buatan Jaejoong yang sedikit terlambat karena pertemuan Jaejoong dan Changmin di dapur yang tidak terduga.

"Kenapa kau tidak memebritahu kami kalau kau akan pulang Min?' tanya Mr. Jung pada putraa bungsunya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kalian saja, appa." Jawab Changmin santai sambil menikmati sarapannya.

"Jadi kau sampai semalam." Kali Yunho yang bersuara.

"Ne, setelah mengantar babyKyu pulang aku langsung pulang." Ucap Changmin tanpa sadar.

"BabyKyu?" Mrs. Jung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Uppss," Changmin langsung menelan makanannya yang belum selesai dikunyahnya.

'Mati aku ketahuan,' pikir Changmin.

"Siapa itu BabyKyu Minnie?" selidik Mrs. Jung.

"Di-dia te-temanku u-umma, ne temanku." Ucap Changmin terbata. Ditelannya ludahnya kembali saat melihat tatap sang umma padanya.

"Sudah-sudah sebaiknya selesaikan sarapan kalian." Mr. Jung melihat gelagat yang tidak baik saat ini. Melihat itu Changmin bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Namun tatapannya kini beralih pada sosok Jaejoong yang tengah menyantap sarapannya.

"Jadi ada juga yang mau denganmu hyung?' celetuk Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho menatap tajam Changmin.

"Aku pikir hyung akan menikah dengan dokumen dan kertas-kertas yang tidak penting itu." celetuk Changmin sekali lagi.

PLAAK

"Kau ini bicara yang benar Jung Changmin." Yunho menggeplak kepala Changmin.

"Umma hyung memukulku lihat ini sakit." Rajuk Changmin pada sang umma.

"Kalian ini jika bertemu selalu sajak seperti ini." Mrs. Jung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jaejoongie mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa dengan Changmin ne," Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Calon kaka iparku ternyata cantik juga, pintar memask juga. Aku tidak menyangka Yunho hyung pintar memilih calon istri juga." Komentar Changmin.

"Haish anak ini, sebaiknya aku kirim lagi ke Jepang saja." Kesal Yunho.

"Oppa sudahlah, lagi pula Changmin-ssi hanya bercanda." Jajeoong mencoba menghentikan adu mulut kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Aish jangan seformal itu padaku noona, lagipula kau ini kan calon kakak iparku jadi panggil aku Changmin saja ne."

"Ne, Changmin-ah," angguk Jaejoong malu.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu Boo. Jangan lupa nanti siang kau harus membuatkan makan siang yang enak ne." Yunho mengingatkan.

"Ne oppa pasti." Jaejoong mengangguk smabil memberikan hormat pada Yunho.

"Kau ini," Yuno mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"Umma, appa aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Yunho.

"Oppa tunggu sebentar," Jaejoong memanggil Yunho. Dan dengan cekatan tangan lentik Jaejoong merapikan dasi Yunho.

CHUUP

"Aku pergi dulu ne," Yunho mulai memasuki mobilnya.

Hati-hati ne ." Jaejoong melambaikan tangan saat mobil Yunho sudah mulai meninggalkan mansion Jung.

Setelah mobil Yunho menghilang Jaejoong kembali masuk ke dalam mansion untuk membereskan sarapan mereka.

.

.

.

Siang itu sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam terlihat memasuki area gedung Jung Group, bukan hanya satu mobil melainkan dua buah mobil yang kini berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu. dari salah satu mobil itu keluar empat orang pria dengan jas hitam mereka yang rapi, tak lupa kacamat hitam yang bertengger di mata mereka. Setelah mereka keluar, salah satu dari mereka menghampiri mobil satunya dan membukakan pintu untuk penumpang mobil tersebut.

Jaejoong keluar dari mobil setelah salah satu bodyguard yang ditugaskan Yunho membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Gomawo Seunghyun oppa," ucapnya pada pimpinan bodyguardnya itu.

"Sama-sama noona," ucap Seunghyun sambil menundukkan badan memberi hormat. Jaejoong menatap gedung tinggi di hadapannya yang sudah sering disambanginya itu. Dengan kotak bekal yang sedikit besar ditangannya, Jaejoong kemudian memasuki gedung tersebut. salah satu security segera membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Mungkin untuk orang yang tidak tahu akan menganggap penampilan Jaejoong saat ini tidak pantas. Lihat saja yang dikenakan Jajeoong saat ini, celana jeans selutut beerwarna putih yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang nan putihnya. Seneakers berwarna merah, dan untuk atasannya Jaejoong mengenakan t-shirt bergambarkan beruang berwarna putih yang ditutupi oleh hoodie berwarna hitam. Jaejoong melirik jam tangan berwarna merahnya untuk memastikan dirinya tidak terlambat.

"Oppa pasti masih sibuk." Jaejoong mendekati resepcionist.

"Eonni, apa oppa sudah selesai meetingnya?' tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah nona, sanjangnim masih belum selesai meeting. Anda bisa menunggu di ruangannya langsung."

"Ani, aku akan menunggu saja di sini. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu oppa." Jaejoong tersenyum dan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu sofa tunggu. Jaejoong kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, memasang earphone di telinganya untuk mendengarkan menghilangkan kebosanan. Memakai kacamat untuk membaca buku yang ada di meja di hadapannya.

Setelah Jaejoong mendudukkan diri, seorang yeoja dengan pakaian sexy mendekati recepsionist.

"Apa Yunho oppa ada di ruangannya?" tanyannya yang tak lain adalah Ahra.

"Maaf nona, sanjangnim sedang ada meeting." Ucapnya sopan.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggunya di ruangannya." Ucapny angkuh.

"Maaf nona, sanjangnim melarang siapa pun untuk masuk ke ruangannya saat ini." Cegahnya.

"KAU-" ucapan Ahra terputus saat sang recepsionist itu menerima telepon.

"Nona muda, ana bisa menemui sanjangnim sekarang." Sang recepsionist pada Jaejoong.

"Eoh, gamsahamnida eonni." Jaejoong merapikan barang bawaannya lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Ahra yang melihat hal itu mengerutkan dahi saat melihat sosok Jaejoong, rasanya dirinya pernah melihatnya namun entah dimana. Namun begitu melihat Jaejoong memasuki lift khusus yang sangat dihapalnya, sontak Ahra menatap tajam recepsionist yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"YAK! Kenapa yeoja itu masuk ke lift khusus untuk Yunho oppa eoh?' marah Ahra. Sementara recepsionist itu terlihat tengah menutup teleponnya.

"Maaf nona Go Ahra, sanjangnim tidak bisa menemui anda karena ada tamu. Sanjangnim juga meminta untuk pergi dari sini." Usir recepsionist itu secara halus.

"APA? Kau mengusirku? Berani-beraninya kau mengusirku? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini calon kekasih Yunho oppa pemilik perusahaan ini. Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku dasar pegawai rendahan." Marah Ahra pada recepsionist itu. Namun tak berapa lama dua orang security datang menghampiri Ahra yang tengah marah-marah dan mencekal kedua tangannya.

"YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH! AKAN KULAPORKAN KALIAN PADA YUNHO OPPA NANTI!" kedua security itu menyeret Ahra keluar dari Jung Group.

"YAK! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR KURANG AJAR HAH!" maki Ahra di depan Jung Group. Sementara itu kedua security itu sudah kembali ke tempat mereka setelah mengusir Ahra keluar.

"Awas saja kalian, akan kubalas perlakuan kalian ini padaku setelah Yunho oppa menerimaku." Geram Ahra sambil merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan setelah pengusirannya. Dengan langkah sedikit menghentak Ahra menuju mobilnya. Hari ini adalah hari terburuknya karena diusir dari perusahaan Yunho secara tidak hormat menurutnya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu ruangan Yunho dengan semangat.

"Masuk," Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara Yunho dari dalam ruangan, dan dengan segera Jaejoong membuka pintu ruang kerja Yunho.

"OPPA!" panggil Jaejoong begitu dirinya masuk kedalam ruang kerja Yunho. Yunho yang melihatnya segera menghentikan kegiatannya memeriksa beberapa laporan.

"Kau sudah datang Boo," Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

CHUUP

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir merah yang mengerucut itu, membuat Yunho ingin menyerang Jaejoong saat ini juga jika tidak mengingat setelah makan siang nanti dirinya anak ada meeting dengan bagian keuangan.

"Ish, oppa menyebalkan," Jaejoong memukul lengang Jaejoong kesal.

"Kenapa kau manis sekali Boo," Yunho menarik kedua pipi Jaejoong gemas.

"Oppah happoh," rengek Jaejoong agar Yunho melepaskan cubitannya, namun bukannya dilepas Yunho malah semakin menarik pipi Jaejoong yang menurutnya chubby itu.

"AWW," Yunho melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Jaejoong saat dengan sengaja Jaejoong menendang tulang kering Yunho.

"Kenapa oppa kau tendang Boo?" erang Yunho saat merasakan sakit di kakinya.

"Siapa suruh oppa mencubit pipiku, sakit tahu." Jaejoong mengusap kedua pipinya kesal dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa ruang kerja Yunho dan meletakkan kotak makan siang yang dibawanya.

"Mianhae oppa hanya bercanda Boo," Yunho mendudukkan diri disamping untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan mengusap pipi Jaejoong lembut.

"Apa yang kau bawa hari ini hmm?" Yunho melirik kotak bekal yang dibawa Jaejoong.

"Hmm, aku hari ini membuatkan oppa sup jagung, kimbab dan ttokbokkie." Jaejoong membuka kotak bekalnya, terlihat beberapa makanan yang sangat lezat.

"Kau sepertinya masak banyak hari ini Boo?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Itu karena tadi umma bilang kalau Changmin sangat suka makan, jadi aku memask lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dan oppa tahu tidak, Changmin menghabiskan semuanya. Apa dia tidak sakit perut makan sebanyak itu." Yunho terkekeh mendengar cerita Jaejoong tentang adiknya yang sangat suka makan. Bahkan dia bisa menghabiskan lima porsi sekali makan.

"Kau jangan heran dengan dia, dia memang sangat suka makan. Bahkan dia bisa menghabiskan lima porsi bimbimbab dalam sekali makan." Yunho menerima makanannya.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak gemuk kalau banyak makan?"

"Entahlah oppa juga tidak tahu kemana makanan yang dimakannya selain tingginya yang menjulang." Yunho menyuapkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana Boo?"

"Umma mau mengajakku belanja, oh ya oppa umma besok mau mengajakku ke Jepang. Boleh ne?" Yunho mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya. Jepang. Yunho sejenak berpikir apa dia mengijinkan Jaejoong ikut ummanya ke Jepang atau tidak.

"Oppa, boleh ne jebbal." Jaejoong memohon, wajahnya dibuat sememelas mungkin saat ini. Sejenak berpikir sebelum membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah, tapi Seunghyun harus ikut dengana kalian."

"Jinjja oppa, huwaaa gomawooo oppa." Girang Jaejoong saat mendapat ijin dari Yunho. Pasalnya dirinya tidak pernah diijinkan pergi kemana-mana kecuali ke perusahaan, belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membelikan oleh-oleh untuk oppa ne." Yunho menggelengkan kepalany melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Tapi malam ini kau tidak boleh tidur, karena oppa akan menjeritkan nama oppa semalaman sebelum kau pergi Boo." Bisik Yunho sambil menjilat leher putih Jaejoong masih ada tanda kepemilikannya semalam.

.

.

.

.

BRAAK

Ahra melempar tasnya kesembarang tempat, emosinya sudah memuncak saat ini. Perlakuan Yunho padanya benar-benar membuatnya emosinya memuncak. Apalagi mengingat dirinya diusir paksa oleh security Yunho. Baginya itu sudah mempermalukan harga dirinya, namun sepertinya Ahra masih penasaran dengan Yunho. Dan sepertinya Ahra sudah terpikat oleh Yunho saat ini. Sehingga dirinya selalu berusaha untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari Yunho setiap kali dirinya datang ke Jung Group. Namun sepertinya Ahra belum bisa mencairkan sikap dingin Yunho padanya sejak enam bulan lalu saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Yunho saat acara sdari rekan bisnis appanya.

"Tunggu sepertinya aku seperti mengenal yeoja aneh yang ada di kantor Yunho oppa tadi." Ahra mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kira-kira dimana dirinya pernah bertemu dengan yeoja yang dilihatnya tadi. Tapi Ahra tidak merasa pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu, tapi entah mengapa dirinya pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu.

"Aish dimana aku pernah melihatnya." Ahra terlihat frustasi sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ahra-ya?" suara Mrs. Go membuyarkan pikirannya tentang yeoja itu.

"Aniya umma, umma mengejutkan saja." Ahra mengusap dadanya. Mencoba menetralkan napsnya sejenak.

"Kau sudah pulang, tidak biasanya." Mrs. Go mendudukkan diri di samping sang putri.

"Aish, umma tidak tahu saja security Yunho oppa menyeretku keluar seperti pengemis yang meminta sumbangan."

"MWOO? Kau diperlakukan seperti itu? umma tidak terima kau diperlakukan seperti itu Ahra. Kau harus mengatakan pada Yunho agar dia memberikan sangsi pada mereka karena sudah memperlakukanmu seperti itu." Mrs. Go tidak terima.

"Aku akan mengadukan ini pada appa, agar appa bisa mengatakannya pada Yunho oppa langsung. Hari ini aku tidak bisa menghubunginya." Kesal Ahra.

"Kau benar, appamu harus tahu masalah ini." Mrs. Go mendukung.

"Umma,"

"Ne?"

"Apa umma masih punya foto Jaerin?" Mrs. Go mengrutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya ada apa?"Mrs. go tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, tadi aku seperti melihat Jaerin. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika itu benar Jaerin, bukankah dia sudah mati satu tahun yang bersama orang tuanya."

"kau ini ada-ada saja chagi, jika benar dia masih hidup kita tidak akan bisa menikmati ini semua. Dan kemungkinan kita semua sudah masuk penjara sekarang. Itu pun jika dia masih hidup dan berani melaporkan kita ke polisi." Jawab enteng Mrs. Go. Ahra mengangguk mengerti.

"Umma benar juga, mungkin aku salah lihat saja tadi."

"baguslah, jangan kau pikirkan masalah itu, lagipula mereka juga sudah membusuk di dalam tanah bersama cacing dan belatung." Mrs. Go terlihat memeriksa kuku tangannya.

"Lebih baik kau fokus agar Yunho melihatmu, dan kita akan semakin kaya sayang."

"Aku tidak membiarkan seorang pun memiliki Yunho oppa." Kedua mata Ahra mulai menggelap saat ini. Sepertinya yeoja ambisius itu tidak bisa diremehkan ternyata.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sibuk di dapur saat ini, mengingat ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Beberapa maid terlihat membantunya menyiapkan makan malam. Terlihat Changmin duduk di meja dapur dengan toples di tangannya, sementara mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya mengunyah biskuit yang ada di toples tersebut.

"Noona, jadi benar kau akan ikut umma ke Jepang besok?" tanya Changmin.

"Ne, Yunho oppa usah mengijinkan kok, waeyo?' jawab dan tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada masakannya.

"kenapa noona harus minta ijin pada hyung? Bukankah noona tinggal pergi dengan umma tanpa meminta ijin hyung."

"Oppa tidak mengijinkanku pergi keluar Changmin-ah, lagipula oppa juga tidak suka kalau aku sering keluar rumah."

"MWOO? Aku tidak percaya hyung sepossesive itu padamu noona."

"Molla, oppa bilang di luar itu sangat berbahaya jadi aku tidak boleh keluar terlalu sering. Cha, masakannya sudah matang, Changmin-ah tolong kau bawa sup itu ke meja makan ne." Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah mangkok berisi sup di atas meja.

"Siap chief," dengan patuhnya Changmin membawa mangkok tersebut ke meja makan. Di sana sudah ada kedua orang tua mereka.

"Hyung belum pulang umma?" tanya Changmin.

"Dia ada di kamar, sepertinya sedang mandi." Jawab Mrs. Jung.

"Kau jadi pergi dengan Jaejoong besok yeobbo?"

"Ne, Yunho juga sudah membolehkan Jaejoong asalkan Seunghyun ikut juga. Toh tidak masalah juga kalau mereka ikut. Aku tidak ingin anakmu itu mengamuk padaku nantinya."

"Memangnya siapa yang mengamuk umma?" tanya Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dapur.

"siapa lagi yang umma maksud selain Yunhop hyung noona." Celetuk Changmin.

"Eoh?" Jaejoong mengerjak polos saat ini karena tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah noona jangan dipikirkan,"

"Apa yang jangan dipikirkan eoh?" tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah mendudukkan diri di samping Jaejoong. Tak lupa satu kecupan Yunho curi dari Jaejoong di pipinya.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita segera makan saja, kalian ini selalu saja berdebat masalaha yang tidak penting." Mr. Jung menengahi, jika tidak perdebatan mereka tidak akan selesai. Mereka menikmati makan malam dalam hening saat ini.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke kamar mereka. Sepertinya ucapan Yunho tadi siang akan benar-benar terjadi malam ini. Kemungkinan Jaejoong akan bangun kesiangan besok pagi, dan semoga saja Jaejoong tidak kelelahan karena ulah Yunho malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar dengan pencahayaan remang, tampak seorang yeoja tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah album foto di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu setiap kali dirinya membalik halaman album foto tersebut.

"Eonni," lirihnya saat meraba sebuah foto dimana dua orang gadis tengah tersenyum kearah kamera. Wajah mereka terlihat kotor karena krim kue. Fotonya yang diambilnya lima tahun yang lalu sebelum dirinya pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan pendidikkannya. Salah satu dari gadis itu terlihat mengenakan kacamata dengan rambut yang digerai berwarna hitam. Yeoja itu sangat merindukan yeoja yang dipanggilnya eonni itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah," gadis yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu tidak bergeming di tempatnya saat ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Umma, apakah sudah ada berita tentang eonni?" tanyanya saat sang pemanggil itu mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Sampai saat ini belum ada berita tentang pencarian Jaerin Kyu, mungkin memang benar jika Jaern sudah meninggal saat perampokan itu terjadi."

"Aniya umma, aku yakin kalau Jaerin eonni masih hidup. Kami sudah seperti saudara sendiri sehingga aku bisa merasakan kalau dia masih hidup di suatu tempat." Kyuhyun atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu masih tetap pada pendiriannya sejak setahun lalu kalau Jaerin masih hidup. Dalam pemikirannya, jika jasad Jaerin belum ditemukan maka masih ada kemungkinan Jaerin masih hidup di suatu tempat.

"Kyunnie, kita harus menerima kenyataan kalau Jaerin memang sudah meninggal chagi, umma tahu kalian sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Umma juga tahu kalau kalian saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Tapi kita juga harus bisa menerima kenyataan ini chagi. Biarkan dia tenang di sana." Mrs. Cho terlihat mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi sang putri saat ini.

"Umma, aku takut."

"Umma tahu chagi, umma tahu. Mungkin jika Jaerin masih hidup dia pasti akan kembali pada kita ne." Mrs. Cho mencoba menenangkan sang putri yang selalu bersedih setiap kali mengingat Jaerin. Dan sebenarnya Mrs. Cho juga tidak yakin jika Jaerin sudah meninggal, oleh sebab itu beliau menuruti kemauan sang putri untuk melakukan pencarian Jaerin. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda Jaerin ditemukan. Bahkan detektif suruhannya hampir menyerah dalam pencarian Jaerin. Seolah-olah Jaerin hilang ditelan bumi. Dirinya dan suaminya berharap untuk bisa menemukan Jaerin sehingga kasus yang menimpa keluarga Jaerin bisa segera diselesaikan. Karena mereka merasa cukup aneh atas kematian keluarga tersebut. Mereka juga mencurigai keluarga dari adik Mr. Kim ikut andil dalam kejadian ini, pasalnya seminggu setelah pemakaman keluarga adik Mr. Kim mengumumkan kalau semua aset keluarga Kim jatuh ke tangan mereka. Dan itu sedikit menimbulkan kecurigaan pada mereka. Bahkan sampai saat ini keluarga Kyuhyun terus mengawasi keluarga itu.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat ne. Umma tidak mau Changmin marah-marah besok pagi kalau melihat wajahmu seperti ini." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, lalu menutup album foto tersebut dan menyimpannya di rak buku.

"Jaljayo chagi,"

"Jaljayo umma."

'Jaljayo Jaerin eonni.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buat yang penasaran siapa yang merebut milik keluarga Kim di chapter ini sudah terjawab bukan siapa pelakunya.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah kasih review and masuk untuk beberapa typo di chapter kemarin. Ryan akan berusaha untuk menulis dengan baik, karena ryan masih belajar dalam menulis cerita. Maaf juga kalau tulisannya tidak sebagus dengan apa yang reader pikirkan. Terima kasih juga untuk respon di beberapa ff ryan yang lain. Semoga kalian menikmati semua tulisan ryan ini ne, terima kasih banyak karena sudi membaca coretan ryan ini.

.

.

.

Persembahan untuk pecinta yunjae sebelum jaejoong oppa berangkat melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai warga negara yang baik. Semoga jaejoong oppa bisa melaksana tugasnya dengan baik dan bisa menjaga kesehatan selama di camp militar. Jangan sedih ne, dua tahun tidak akan terasa lama jika kita selalu mendukung yang jaejoong oppa lakukan. Dan semoga begitu oppa kembali, jaejoong oppa bisa memberikan kejutan untuk kita dua tahun kedepan.


	3. Chapter 3

**MY REVENGE 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan balas atas perbuatan mereka padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini sesuai yang dijadwalkan, Jaejoong dan Mrs. Jung akan pergi ke Jepang. Entah untuk apa mereka pergi ke Jepang. Saat ini keluarga Jung terlihat tengah mengantar keduanya ke bandara. Yunho terlihat tidak rela jika Jaejoong berjauhan dengannnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Bahkan terlihat saat ini Yunho enggan untuk melepaskan dekapannya dati tubuh Jaejoong.

"Oppa, ini sudah waktunya untuk masuk, kenapa oppa terus memelukku? Kalau begini aku tidak bisa masuk." Omel Jaejoong saat mendengar pengumuman keberangkatan mereka.

"Boo, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu nantinya." Yunho menggesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung Jaejoong.

"Ish, padahal aku dan umma hanya pergi empat hari, kenapa oppa seperti akan berpisah denganku beberapa tahun saja." Omel Jaejoong sekali lagi saat melihat tingkah sang terkasih yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil.

"Hyung, lepaskan Jaejoong noona. Apa kau tidak lihat kalau umma sudah menatapmu?' celetuk Changmin santai. Yunho melirik sang umma yang menatapnya tajam padanya saat ini.

"Umma harus menjaga Boojaeku dengan baik, jangan sampai dia kenapa-napa di sana nantinya." Yunho memberikan petuah pada sang umma yang memilih memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Lebih baik aku dan Jaejoongie tidak akan pulang sekalian, kajja Jaejoongie kita tinggalkan beruang madu itu." Mrs. Jung menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"Oppa, kami berangkat dulu ne." Pamit Jaejoong sambil melangkah memasuki pintu menuju pesawat.

"Boo, jika sudah sampai cepat hubungi aku." Ujar Yunho.

"Ne," Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam. Yunho hanya menatap sendu pintu di hadapannya itu. Aigoo Jung Yunho, Jaejoongmu hanya akan pergi ke Jepang. Kenapa kau seperti berpisah dengan Jaejoong eoh?

"Sudahlah hyung, empat hari itu tidak akan lama. Lagipula sebenarnya umma mengajak Jaejoong noona untuk liburan. Umma ingin berlibur dengan noona tanpa ada gangguan darimu."

PLAAK

"Apa maksudmu bocah?" Yunho menggeplak kepala Changmin.

"Hyung, itu sakit rasanya kau tahu." Sungut Changmin sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Rasakan itu."

"Kalian selalu saja seperti ini jika sudah bertemu." Mr. Jung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua putranya itu yang sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah.

"Yunho, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kantor sekarang juga." Suruh Mrs. Jung saat melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya saat ini.

"Apa appa tidak ke kantor hari ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Appa akan ke kanotr setelah makan siang, ada pertemuan dengan salah satu rekan bisnis kita di salah satu restoran miliknya pagi ini. Dan kau Jung Changmin, segeralah kau kenalkan kekasihmu pada kami, jangan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu." Changmin menelan ludahnya banyak-banyak. Bagaimana appanya tahu kalau diirinya memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Eoh, bocah ini sudah punya kekasih rupanya," goda Yunho.

"Apa jangan-jangan kulkas yang kau jadikan kekasih Min."

"YAK HYUNG!" kesal Changmin.

"Maka dari itu, sebaiknya kau ajaklah kekasihmu untuk bertemu dengan umma dan appa."

"Ne appa, aku akan mengajaknya setelah umma pulang. Sekalian aku akan mengenalkannya pada Jajeoong noona, siapa tahu mereka bisa akrab. Dan membuktikan kalau aku bisa mencari kekasih yang lebih cantik dari Yunho hyung." Changmin menatap sengit Yunho yang saat ini sudah terkikik geli melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Baiklah appa, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Yunho saat melihat jam di tangannya menunjukkan sudah waktunya dirinya untuk kembali ke kantor.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Mrs. Jung sudah duduk dengan tenang di dalam pesawat, Seunghyun dan dua orang bodyguard duduk di kabin belakang mereka saat ini. Sesuai keinginan Yunho, Jaejoong membawa bodyguardnya selama perjalanan mereka ke Jepang empat ahri ke depan. Toh dirinya juga sudah biasa dikelilingi oleh pria-pria berjas hitam itu.

"Jaejoongie, apa kau senang?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Emm, aku sangat senang umma. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke luar negeri, pasti sangat menyenangkan di sana ne umma." Jawab Jaejoong antusias. Mrs. Jung tersenyum melihatnya, namun raut wajahnya sedikit berubah karena melihat perubahan wajah Jaejoong saat ini. Menurutnya wajah calon menantunya itu sedikit pucat saat ini.

'Aish, dasar anak mesum bisa-bisanya membuat Jaejoongie saeperti ini. Pasti dia sangat kelelahan saat ini. Awas saja kalau aku sudah pulang, akan kupastikan dia tidak akan bisa menyentuh calon menantuku.' Geram Mrs. Jung dalam hati.

"Umma boleh aku tidur?" Mrs. Jung bisa melihat wajah lelah Jaejoong saat ini.

"Ne, akan umma bangunkan kalau sudah sampai." Mrs. Jung menarik kepala Jaejoong untuk menyandar di bahunya. Mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong merasakan kenyamanan dengan usapan tersebut. Jaejoong pun perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Mrs. Jung terus mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang, sebenarnya dirinya sangat ingin memiliki seorang anak perempuan, namun kedua anaknya semuanya namja. Dan sejak datangnya Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung bertekad akan menyayangi Jaejoong seperti anak kandungnya. Meski pun tidak ada yang tahu asal-usul siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya. Dan jika ada seseorang yang mengenali Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi dari keluarga Jung. Karena Mrs. Jung sudah terlanjur menyayanginya, dirinya sedikit bisa bernapas lega saat Yunho mengatakan kalau putranya itu jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong. Dan sangat setuju dengan pertunangan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Acara pertunangan yang tidak diketahui oleh publik, karena mereka merahasiakan keberadaan Jaejoong selama ini. Hanya para pekerja perkebunan yang tahu siapa itu Jaejoong. Dan mereka bersedia untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun jika ada yang bertanya soal Jaejoong pada mereka. Dan kesetiaan mereka dibayar dengan kehidupan mereka yang terjamin.

"Apa pun yang terjadi padamu umma akan selalu melindungimu chagi. Dan siapa pun yang sudah membuatmu terluka akan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan dulu. Umma tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu sebelum kita bertemu, tapi umma tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu menemukanmu dan menyakitimu untuk kedua kalinya."

.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali ke kantor, namun begitu dirinya masuk ekor matanya melihat Ahra yang sepertinya tidak pernah lelah untuk mengejarnya meski pun sudah ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Dan hal itu selalu membuatnya selalu memilik mood yang buruk setiap dirinya bekerja.

"Oppa!" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Ahra memanggilnya. Dapat dilihatnya jika yeoja yang selalu mengenakan pakaian yang terlalu sexy menurutnya mulai mendekatinya.

"Aku sudah menunggu oppa sejak tadi, kenapa oppa baru datang eoh." Ucapnya manja sambil mengapit lengan Yunho. Membuat Yunho ingin sekali melempar yeoja yang menurutnya terlalu centil itu keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Ahra-ssi? Bukankah kita tidak ada urusan bisnis?" ucap Yunho dingin, wajahnya terlihat datar saat ini. Moodnya semakin buruk saja saat ini saat melihat Ahra.

"Aku ingin mengajak oppa untuk makan siang, oppa mau kan." Rengek Ahra manja.

"Maaf aku sibuk, jadi tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang." tolak Yunho langsung, membuat Ahra mempoutkan bibirnya. Hei, bagi Yunho pout bibir terlucu hanya milik Jaejoong seorang. Jadi jangan harap Yunho akan luluh dengan sikap Ahra yang seperti itu. Hanya seorang Kim Jaejoonglah yang bisa meluluhkan dan menjinakkan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Tapi aku ingin makan siang bersama oppa, mau ne. Aku akan mentraktir oppa." Rayu Ahra tanpa henti.

"Kalau kau yang membayar aku mau." Ahra mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar suara yang tidak dikenalnya. Sedikit penasaran, Ahra menoleh ke sumber suara. Sedikit bingung saat melihat seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi yang tidak biasanya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang makan siang bersamanya Min, aku ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi yeoja itu." Yunho segera melangkahkan kakinya saat lift yang ditunggunya terbuka.

"Oppa, tunggu aku." Ahra hendak menyusul Yunho, namun lengannya ditarik oleh Changmin.

"Hei noona, katanya kau mau mentraktir makan siang. kalau begitu ayo kita makan." Changmin dengan tanpa dosannya menyeret Ahra untuk keluar dari Jung Group.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Siapa yang akan mentraktirmu makan siang." Ahra menghempaskan tarikan Changmin saat sudah ada di luar gedung. Ditatapnya Changmin tajam, namun yang ditatap hanya menatapnya dengan santai.

"Kau sepertinya sangat menyukai hyungku." Changmin memperhatikan penampilan Ahra dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" jawab dan tanya Ahra ketus. Kedua tangannya kini terlipat di depan dada.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengingatkan saja untuk noona agar bersiap untuk patah hati sebentar lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Changmin menyeringai saat melihat perubahan di wajah Ahra.

"Hyungku akan segera menikah dengan tunangannya yang tinggal di Jepang. Beberapa hari lagi tunangannya itu akan segera pulang. Pernikahan mereka sudah dipersiapkan sejak dua bulan yang lalu."

"Kau pasti berbohong padaku, kau pasti bukan adiknya Yunho oppa. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama ini." Tuding Ahra yang tidak percaya pada ucapan Changmin.

"Ck, terserah saja padamu noona. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu patah hati saja. Lagipula belum tentu hyungku juga menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak percay dengan ucapanmu itu, jadi jangan harap aku akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku akan membuat Yunho oppa jatuh cinta padaku." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ahra memilih untuk pergi. Changmin terlihat terkekeh saat melihat Ahra mulai menjauhinya.

"Cih, yeoja seperti itu mau bersaing dengan Jaejoong noona. Jaejoong noona lebih sempurna darimu yeoja pakaian setengah." Cibir Changmin saat melihat mobil Ahra sudah menjauh dari gedung Jung Group.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Chwang?" sebuah suara menginterupsi Changmin.

"Kyunnieee!" pekiknya girang saat melihat sang kekasih.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Jung Changmin?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam sang kekasih.

"Hanya yeoja yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Yunho hyung saja." Jawab Changmin santai.

"Lalu, siapa itu Jaejoong noona, kau bilang dia lebih sempurna dari yeoja itu?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Changmin sekali lagi. Auranya terlihat menakutkan bagi Changmin.

"Eoh, dia memang sempurna jadi tidak heran kalau Yunho hyung sangat mencintainya. Noona juga sangat pandai memasak, jadi aku bisa makan sepuasnya di rumah sekarang. Besok kalau umma dan noona sudah pulang dari Jepang akan kukenalkan kau pada keluargaku."

"MWOO? Kau mau mengenalkan aku pada keluargamu Chwang?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan. Hei, mereka baru beberapa bulan menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Kenapa secepat itu Changmin mengambil keputusan seperti itu tanpa menanyakan padanya lebih dulu.

"Chwang, tapi aku belum siap bertemu dengan keluargamu." Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya ragu. Takut jika keluarga Changmin tidak menyukainya nanti.

GREEP

"Kau tenang saja Kyunnie, kedua orang tuaku adalah orang baik. Dan hyungku tidak akan menggigitmu nantinya. Lagipula kau juga bisa mengenal kakak iparku nanti, mungkin kalian akan cocok nantinya." Jelas Changmin enteng.

"Bisakah aku memikirkannya dulu Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah, sampai umma dan Jaejoong noona pulang ne. Kajja kita masuk," dengan santainya Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke gedung Jung Group. Keduanya hari ini mendapat harus mengikuti tes masuk untuk bekerja di Jung Group.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mulai merapikan pakaiannya setelah sampai di kamar yang ada di salah satu resort milik keluarga Jung di Jepang. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa pergi jalan-jalan seperti ini. Sejak tinggal dengan Yunho, Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kebebasan yang sebenarnya. Tapi Jaejoong cukup menikmati kehidupannya saat ini setelah mengenal Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak berniat untuk mengingat kembali ingatannya yang hilang setelah dirinya bangun dari tidurnya dulu. Jika memang ingatan itu menyakitkan, biarlah Jaejoong tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

CEKLEK

"Jaejoongie, kau sedang apa chagi?" Mrs. Jung masuk ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Sedang merapikan pakaianku umma." Jawab Jaejoong sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Apa kau senang kita pergi, hmm?"

"Ne umma, aku sangat senang sekali. Oppa jarang sekali mengajakku pergi, jadi aku sangat senang sekali umma mengajakku jalan-jalan ke Jepang kali ini." Mrs. Jung bisa melihat binar kebahagiaan di wajah Jaejoong saat ini. Namun sejenak Mrs. Jung menatap wajah Jaejoong aneh, wajahnya samar-sama terlihat pucat meski pun tidak kentara dengan jelas.

"Jae apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat sdikit pucat." Tanya Mrs. Jung sedikit penasaran.

"Eoh, benarkah umma?" Jaejoong melihat bayangannya di kaca yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya.

"Mungkin kau sedikit lelah karena perjalanan ini, istirahatlah. Nanti umma akan memanggilmu jika waktunya makan siang." jaejoong mengangguk menurut. Mrs. Jung memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Jaejoong membiarkan Jaejoong untuk istirahat.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah malam pertama Yunho tanpa Jaejoong di sampingnya. Namja gagah nan tampan itu terlihat sangat gelisah, bahkan bisa dilihat kalau saat ini Yunho masih membuka kedua mata musangnya. Sepertinya seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

"Aish, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur malam ini." Kesal Yunho sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan sedikit kasar Yunho menyambar ponselnya yang ada di atas meja nakas. Dicarinya nama Jaejoong dalam daftar pangilan cepatnya. Setelah ketemu Yunho langsung mendial nomor milik Jaejoong, berharap Jaejoong masih belum tidur malam ini.

TUT TUT TUT

"_Yoebboseyo,"_

Panggilan terjawab, namun Yunho mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar suara sang umma yang menjawab pangilannya.

"Kenapa umma yang menjawab, dimana Boojaeku eoh?" tanya Yunho dirinya bisa mendengar suara sang kekasih saat ini. Tapi kenapa ummanya yang menjawab panggilannya. Dan Yunho juga bisa mendengar kekeh dari sang umma.

"Tidak usah tertawa seperti itu, umma pasti senang bukan aku tidak bisa bertemu Boojae." Kesal Yunho sekali lagi.

"_Aigoo, anak umma lucu sekali. hahaha."_

"_Jaejoong sudah tidur sejak satu jam yang lalu, sepertinya dia belum terbiasa pergi terlalu jauh. Dan juga setelah makan malam dia memuntahkan semua makanan yang sudah dimakannya. Jadi umma menyuruh untuk istirahat saja."_

"Ini pasti karena umma mengajaknya pergi ke Jepang, dia belum terbiasa pergi jauh. Umma harus bertanggung jawab, besok bawa Boojaeku pulang."

"_Aish, kau ini terlalu possesive pada Jaejoong, biarkanlah dia sedikit merasakan kebebasan. Lagipula umma akan membawanya ke rumah sakit besok, jadi kau tenang saja. Saat kami pulang Jaejoongmu akan segera sembuh. Sudah umma mau tidur, matikan teleponnya."_

PIP

Yunho menatap ponselnya yang sudah menggelap, auranya terlihat menakutkan saat ini. Sepertinya malam ini seorang Jung Yunho benar-benar tidak akan tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

Ahra terlihat sedang duduk di salah satu meja di sebuah cafe, sepertinya yeoja itu tengah menunggu seseorang. Entah siapa yang sedang ditunggunya saat ini, yang pasti orang yang akan ditemuinya adalah orang yang bisa memberikan informasi tentang Jung Yunho.

"Maaf saya terlambat." Seorang pria berjas terlihat berdiri di hadapan Ahra. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang saat ini.

"Duduklah," suruh Ahra.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Saya hanya bisa mendapatkan alamt tempat tinggal Jung Yunho, sepertinya semua informasi tentang dirinya dan keluarganya sangat dirahasiakan. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang keluarga Jung yang sebenarnya. beberapa hanya tahu kalau keluarga Jung adalah pendiri dan pemilik Jung Group dan beberapa perusahaan maju di Korea. Mereka memiliki dua orang putra, Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin yang saat ini baru pulang dari Jepang setelah menyelesaikan studynya di Jepang selama empat tahun. Dan berita terakhir yang terdengar Jung Changmin baru saja mengikuti tes masuk sebagai karyawan di Jung Group." Ahra mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa adik Yunho oppa harus mengikuti tes, bukankah dengan mudah dia bisa langsung masuk di Jung Group."

"Itu adalah peraturan mutlak dan management perusahaan. Semua tidak terkecuali meski pun anak pemilik perusahaan juga wajib mengikuti tes tersebut, dan perusahaan tidak akan mentolerir semua kecurangan yang ada."

"Jadi, meski pun dia anak pemilik perusahaan juga harus mengikuti tes, lalu apa jabatan yang didapat jika tes itu lolos?"

"Itu sesuai dengan jabatan yang tertera dilamaran yang diajukan." Ahra mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu apa kau tahu dengan siapa Yunho oppa sedang dekat saat ini? Mungkin seorang kekasih yang publik tidak tahu?" tuntut Ahra.

"Untuk masalah itu sepertinya keluarga Jung sangat menjaga kerahasiaan kehidupan pribadi mereka. Dan tidak diketahui siapa kekasih seorang Jung Yunho selama ini. Bahkan tidaka da berita apa pun tentang kedekatan Jung Yunho dengan yeoja mana pun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berikan alamat rumah Jung Yunho. Kerjamu cukup memuaskan meski pun informasi yang kau dapatkan tidak bisa dikatakan memuaskan." Ahra menyerahkan semua amplop pada pria itu. Ahra memilih untuk beranjak dari tempatnya, namun sebelum benar-benar pergi Ahra mengatakan sesuatu pada pria itu.

"Setelah ini urusan kita tidak ada lagi."

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang Mrs. Jung benar-benar mengantar Jaejoong ke rumah sakit, apalagi mengingat tadi pagi Jaejoong juga memuntahkan isi perutnya yang memang kosong. Hanya lendir yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong pagi ini. Dan hal ini membuat Mrs. Jung semakin cemas saja, pasalnya Jaejoong tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan di sinilah keduanya berada saat ini, di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo. Namun Mrs. Jung sedikit bingung saat seorang dokter menyuruhnya kebagian obgin.

"Nona Kim Jaejoong." Seorang perawat memanggil nama Jaejoong. Keduanya segera masuk kedalam ruangan dimana terdapat peralatan yang biasa digunakan untuk memeriksa wanita hamil.

"Silahkan duduk," seorang dokter mempersilahkan keduanya duduk.

"Apa yang anda rasakan saat ini nona Kim?' tanya sang dokter yang tengah membaca laporan tentang gejala yang dialami Jaejoong.

"Sejak semalam saya merasa mual setiap kali mencium bau yang sedikit menyengat, padahal makanan yang saya makan semalam sudah biasa saya makan. Dan sejak semalam saya memuntahkan makanan yang saya makan." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada menantu saya dokter, kenapa kami disuruh untuk datang kemari?" tanya Mrs. Jung yang sedikit bingung.

"Saya akan memastikan keadaan nona Kim, bisakah anda berbaring di sana nona Kim." Tunjuk sang dokter pada sebuah ranjang pasien yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Dengan patuh Jaejoong beranjak menuju ranjang pasien tersebut.

Dengan peralatannya sang dokter memeriksa nadi Jaejoong, setelahnya dokter tersebut menyingkap kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong saat ini. Memberikan sedikit jel pada perut Jaejoong. Setelahnya meletakkan sebuah alat yang biasa digunakan untuk memeriksa rahim wanita.

"Apa anda bisa melihatnya nona Kim?" Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang sang dokter pada sebuah layar yang berwarna biru dan hitam.

"Itu," Jaejoong melihat sesuatu di layar tersebut. rasanya tidak percaya saat melihatnya. Mrs. Jung juga sampai tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Ne, ini adalah calon janin anda." Dokter itu kembali menggerakkan alat tersebut mengelilingi perut Jaejoong.

"Jae," Mrs. Jung menghampiri Jaejoong dan menggenggam jemari Jaejoong. Dapat dilihatnya saat ini kedua mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sepertinya usianya baru beberapa mingu, belum ada satu bulan."

"Umma, a-aku hamil umma." Ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"Ne chagi, itu calon bayi kalian, bayi Yunho." Mrs. Jung mengusap air mata Jaejoong yang mulai menetes. Rasa haru dan bahagia memenui dada Jaejoong saat ini, tidak menyangka jika saat ini di perutnya akan tumbuh calon anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

Changmin sedang berkeliling melihat-lihat rumah Kyuhyun, karena dirinya sedang menunggu Kyuhyun yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk kencan. Changmin memperhatikan beberapa foto yang terpajang di ruang tengah rumah mewah itu. Kdang dirinya terkikik sendiri saat melihat beberapa foto yang menurutnya lucu. Ternyata kekasihnya itu memang sudah memiliki otak yang sangat pandai sejak kecil. Terlihat beberapa foto saat Kyuhyun memenangkan beberapa olympiade. Sepertinya Changmin bisa sedikit berbangga diri karena memiliki kekasih yang sangat cerdas sama sepertinya.

"Eoh, ini?" Changmin berhenti pada sebuah foto dimana dua orang yeoja terlihat tersenyum ke arah kamera. Salah satunya sudah pasti adalah Kyuhyun sang kekasih, namun yeoja satunya membuat Changmin mengerutkan dahi. Sepertinya Changmin pernah melihat yeoja yang ada dalam foto tersebut, namun Changmin tidak ingat dimana. Dalam foto tersebut yeoja itu tengah memakai kacamata, sepertinya memang yeoja itu memiliki gangguan dengan penglihatannya. Rambut yang diikat menjadi dua tersampir di bahu kanan dan kirinya.

"Dia seperti-"

"Ayo Chwang." Gumaman Changmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun datang.

"Eoh, ne." Changmin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik saat ini. Bagaimana dirinya tidak jatuh cinta setiap hari pada Kyuhyun.

"Kajja," sepertinya Changmin akan menanyakan lain waktu saja pada Kyuhyun tentang foto tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Kira-kira siapa yang dilihat Changmin dalam foto itu? apa benar dia mengenal yeoja yang berfoto dengan Kyuhyun itu?


	4. Chapter 4

**MY REVENGE 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan balas atas perbuatan mereka padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahra memperhatikan sekelilingnya saat ini, terlihat banyak pepohonan dan tanaman hijau lainnya di sekeliling tempat yang di datanginya saat ini. Ternyata masih ada tempat seperti ini di Seoul yang menurutnya sudah sangat maju. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, kini perhatian Ahra beralih pada sebuah mansion megah di hadapannya. Dengan mengembangkan senyumannya, Ahra melangkah dengan angkuhnya untuk memasuki mansion tersebut. seorang maid sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. Namun Ahra tidak bisa langsung masuk ke dalam, karena salah seorang maid menghentikan langkahnya.

"Anda ingin bertemu dengan siapa?" Ahra menatap sinis sang maid yang menurutnya tidak sederajad dengannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yunho oppa, bisa kau katakan kalau Go Ahra datang menemuinya." Ucap Ahra dengan angkuhnya.

"Maaf, sebelumnya apakah anda sudah membuat janji dengan tuan muda?"

"YAK! Kau ini siapa hah, kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini calon kekasih Yunho oppa. Jadi aku tidak perlu membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya. Memangnya kau ini siapa mengaturku untuk bertemu dengan Yunho oppa." Kesal Ahra karena sepertinya di tempat ini lebih sulit untuk bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Maaf nona, ini sudah menjadi peraturan di rumah ini. Siapa pun yang ingin bertamu harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu." Ucap sang maid dengan sopan.

"Aish, pokoknya aku harus bertemu dengan Yunho oppa sekarang juga." Ahra memaksa masuk ke dalam mansion.

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara menginterupsi Ahra. Sementara maid tersebut terlihat membungkuk hormat. Ahra menatap sinis padanya.

"Mianhamnida tuan, nona ini memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam." Lapornya pada sang tuan yang tak lain adalah Mr. Jung. Mr. Jung memperhatikan penampilan Ahra saat ini, menurutnya pakaian yang dikenakan Ahra sangatlah tidak pantas digunakan untuk bertamu.

"Apakah dia sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu?" tanya Mr. Jung.

"Hari ini tidak ada janji tamu yang datang tuan, nona ini bahkan belum membuat janji sekali pun." Mr. Jung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini bertemu dengan siapa nona?" tanya Mr. Jung.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yunho oppa ahjussi." Jawab Ahar sok manis di depan Mr. Jung.

"Kebetulan sekali, hari ini Yunho tidak ada di rumah. Dia sedang menjemput ummanya dan tunangannya."

DEG

"M-maksud anda?" Ahra tidak mengerti.

"Yunho sedang pergi menjemput umma dan tunangannya, mereka baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan perkataanku nona?" Mr. Jung mengulang kembali perkataannya.

"Ah, aniya apakah benar dia tunangan Yunho oppa? Bukankah selama ini Yunho oppa tidak sedang berhubungan yeoja mana pun?" Ahra mencoba mencari informasi tentang siapa kekasih Yunho.

"Itu bukan urusan anda nona, jika tidak ada kepentingan anda boleh meninggalkan tempat ini." Usir Mr. Jung secara halus. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat sangat jengah dengan Ahra, melihat penampilannya saja membuat Mr. Jung ingin menyeret Ahra keluar rumahnya. Namun dirinya masih punya sopan santun sebagai tuan rumah.

"Ah, ne kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Tolong katakan pada Yunho oppa kalau saya datang menemuinya." Pamit Ahra sambil menahan kekesalannya saat ini. Dengan langkah kesal Ahra buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Sial, siapa sebenarnya yeoja itu? berani sekali dia mendahuluiku mendapatkan Yunho oppa. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia dengan mudah memiliki Yunho oppa, dia hanya akan menjadi milik Go Ahra." Dengan penuh emosi Ahra memacu mobilnya meninggalkan perkebunan tersebut.

Mr. Jung memperhatikan dari dalam mansion mobil Ahra yang mulai menjauh.

"Jangan pernah biarkan yeoja itu datang lagi kemari."

"Baik tuan,"

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya, ini sudah lebih tiga puluh menit dia menunggu. Namun sampai saat ini Jaejoong dan ibunya belum juga muncul. Sebenarnya salah dirinya juga yang datang lebih awal dari jawdal kedatangan kedua orang itu.

"OPPA!" sebuah panggilan terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya menunggu. Yunho menoleh ke sumber suara dimana seorang yeoja dengan penampilan yang kasual melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Boo," Yunho sedikit berlari menghampiri yeoja yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Boo," Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong, mengirup aorma yang sudah empat hari ini dirindukannya.

"Ish, padahal aku pergi cuma empat hari oppa sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau aku pergi lama, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana oppa nanti." Jaejoong menepuk punggung Yunho pelan.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku Kim Jaejoong." Bisik Yunho penuh penekanan.

PLAAK

"Lepaskan calon menantuku bodoh," sebuah geplakan mendarat di kepala Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya pada sang kekasih.

"Aish, kenapa umma memukulku eoh, sakit tahu." Kesal Yunho pada sang umma.

"Jaejoongie kajja kita pulang." Dengan santainya Mrs. Jung menyeret Jaejoong menjauh dari Yunho.

"Aish, kenapa umma seperti itu eoh?" heran Yunho, namun selanjutkan Yunho mengikuti keduanya keluar dari bandara menuju mobil yang yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke perkebunan.

Dalam perjalanan suasana tampak hening, tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan saat ini Jaejoong sudah memejamkan kedua matanya, mungkin efek dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Karena Jaejoong sering merasa lelah sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa Booja terlihat sangat kelelahan apa yang umma dan Boojae lakukan selama di Jepang?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Pasalnya sejak dirinya menghubungi Jaejoong malam itu, Jaejoong tidak pernah menghubunginya.

"Nanti akan umma jelaskan setelah kita sampai di rumah, dan ada hal yang ingin umma bicarakan pada kalian nanti." Yunho mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. Nada suara sang umma terdengar serius kali ini. Dan dengan patuhnya Yunho memilih untuk mengemudi mobil dengan tenang daripada mendapat omelan dari sang umma.

.

.

.

Changmin terlihat tengah berpikir saat ini, ingatannya kembali saat dirinya berada di rumah Kyuhyun dan melihat sebuah foto seseorang yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya. Tapi Changmin sedikit lupa pernah bertemu dimana.

"Ah, dimana aku melihat foto yeoja yang bersama Kyunnie di foto itu." Changmin mengusap dagunya berpikir. Otaknya kembali mengingat wajah yeoja tersebut, rambut yang diikat dua dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya. Penampilannya terlihat sangat biasa.

"Apa sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun saja ya." Gumam Changmin. Diraihnya ponselnya yang ada di atas meja nakas. Dicarinya nama Kyuhyun di ponselnya dan kemudian mendialnya. Menunggu panggilannya dijawab oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Yeobboseyo Chwang?"_

Suara Khyuhyun terdengar diseberang sana.

"Kyu, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu apa boleh?" Changmin to the point.

"_Tanya soal apa?"_

"Apa aku mengenal yeoja yang berfoto bersamamu?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari Kyuhyun, dan hal itu membuat Changmin semakin penasaran dengan yeoja itu.

"_Hah,"_

Changmin bisa mendengar suara desahan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?"

"_Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, tapi tidak ditelepon. Kita bertemu di caffe dekat rumahku saja Chwang."_

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di sana saja." Changmin menutup pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun. Disambarnya kunci mobil yang ada di meja belajarnya, tak lupa Changmin meraih jacket yang ada digantungan belakang pintu. Dengan segera Changmin keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Eoh, kau mau kemana Min?" tanya Mr. Jung sedikit bingung.

"Aku keluar sebentar appa." Ucap Changmin sambil lalu.

"Hati-hati, sebentar lagi ummamu pulang. Dan jangan pulang terlalu malam." Peringat Mr. Jung.

"NE APPA!" teriak Changmin saat sudah dekat pintu rumah.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang," Mr. Junga hanya menggelengkanm kepalanya melihat tingkah putra bungsunya itu. tak ingin pusing sendiri, namja peruh baya itu kembali ke kegiatannya sebelum Changmin turun, yaitu membaca koran sorenya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit akhirnya Changmin tiba di caffe tempat janjiannya dengan Kyuhyun. Saat masuk, Changmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Changmin sambil mendudukkan diri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat seorang pelayan datang.

"Samakan denganmu saja." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Capuccino dan cheese cake dua." Kyuhyun menyebutkan pesanannya. Seelahnya pelayan itu pergi untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang yeoja yang ada di foto itu Chwang?" ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar serius.

"Kyu, siapa Yeoja yang berfoto denganmu?" Changmin memeprhatikan perubahan wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Ada gurat kesedihan di wajah kekasihnya.

"Kyu, waeyo?" Changmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Dia adalah teman baikku sejak kecil, namanya Kim Jaerin." Mulai Kyuhyun.

"Dia dikabarnya meninggal bersama keluarganya satu tahun yang lalu dalam perampokan. Namun sampai saat ini jasadnya masih belum bisa ditemukan. Dan aku yakin Jaerin eonni masih hidup di suatu tempat."

"jadi maksudmu, yeoja yang bernama Jaerin itu masih hidup?" tanya Changmin.

"Ne, keluargaku sudah menyelidiki masalah ini. Ada keganjilan yang tidak disadari polisi,"

"Apa itu?"

"perampokan itu hanya sebuah rekayasa belaka."

"Apa kau yakin dengan analisamu Kyu?" Changmin sedikit ragu.

"Ne, karena sehari setelah pemakaman semua aset milik keluarga Jaerin eonni jatuh ke tangan saudara laki-laki ibu Jaerin eonni."

"Jadi keluargamu berpikir ini ada hubungannya dengan perebutan kekayaan begitu?"

"Mungkin juga, karena sejak keluarga Jaeron eonni dinyatakan meninggal mereka langsung mengambil alih bisnis dan property keluarga Jaerin eonni. Mereka mengatakan kalau ada surat wasiat yang menyatakan kalau semua kekayaan keluarga Kim jatuh ke tangan mereka. Padahal polisi masih dalam pencarian untuk menemukan jasad eonni. Dan sampai sekarang kami belum bisa menemukan tubuh Jaerin eonni." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya saat kembali mengingat kebersamaannya bersama Jaerin.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu Yunho hyung melangsungkan pertunangan dengan seorang yeoja bernama Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, tapi umma mengatakan kalau Jaejoong noona sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa." Kyuhyun menatap Changmin penuh tanya.

"Changmin-ah, apa mungkin Jaejoong yang kau maksud adalah Jaerin eonni yang menghilang?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Aku juga tidak yakin, tapi saat aku melihat foto kalian. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan yeoja yang bernama Jaerin itu."

"Changmin-ah, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong?" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau bertemu dengan Jaejoong noona, maka kau juga akan bertemu kedua orang tuaku. Apa kau sudah siap bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Changmin, karena dirinya belum siap untuk mengenalkan Kyuhyun kepada keluarganya. Bisa-bisa dirinya nanti akan disuruh menikah muda nantinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Chwang, aku siap." Angguk Kyuhyun mantab.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Changmin sekali lagi.

"Ne," angguk Kyuhyun mantab.

"Kebetulan juga, hari ini umma dan Jaejoong noona kembali dari Jepang-"

"Kita ke rumahmu sekarang juga." Potong Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"kyu tunggu," Changmin mencegah Kyuhyun yang sudah akan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tapi Min-" Changmin menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun.

"kau tenang dulu, mereka belum sampai di rumah. Jadi lebih baik kau bersiap-siap dulu." Changmin mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Changmin.

"Kalau begitu kita ke rumahmu ne." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk menuruti perkataan Changmin. Setelah membayar pesanan mereka, Changmin mengantar Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjang mereka karena tidak ingin membangunkan sang kekasih. Sepertinya Jaejoong kelelahan setelah bepergian bersama sang umma selama empat hari ke Jepang. Diusapnya wajah cantik yang tengah terlelap itu dengan lembut. Mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang menurutnya sangat sempurna di matanya itu. Dan dirinya bersyukur karena dirinyalah yang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memiliki sosok bak malaikat tersebut.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah sekali Boo, apa kau senang bisa pergi dengan umma." Monolog Yunho.

"Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku selama empat hari ini, bahkan saat aku menghubungimu malah umma yang mengangkatnya." Yunho terkekeh sendiri mendengar gerutuannya sendiri. Ditariknya selimut hingga sebatas dada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya.

CHUUP

"Jaljayo Boo, mimpi indah ne." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho mengedarkan sekeliling kamarnya, koper Jaejoong masih tergeletak di sudut kamar mereka. Dengan langkah pelan Yunho mendekati koper Jaejoong bermaksud untuk membuka dan membereskannya. Karena biasanya Jaejoong tidak ambil pusing dengannya jika dirinya yang merapikan barang bawaannya, Yunho berinisiatif untuk merapikan barang-barang Jaejoong. Dibukannya kunci koper berwarna merah itu dengan mudah. Terkekeh pelan saat melihat beberapa pernak-pernik berbau gajah dan Hello Kitty ada dalam koper tersebut. sepertinya kekasihnya banyak membeli asecories dari kedua hewan tersebut. Bahkan Yunho juga bisa melihat sisir dan cermin yang berbentuk Hello Kitty di kotak make up Jaejoong.

"Aigoo, sebenarnya usianya berapa? Kenapa barang-barangnya seperti anak kecil seperti ini." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Dirapikan pakaian Jaejoong masuk ke dalam lemari pakaian. Namun sepasang musang Yunho menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa di dalam koper tersebut.

Yunho kembali berjongkok melihat isi lebih dalam lagi saat melihat sebuah amplop berwarna putih dengan logo salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Jepang. Karena penasaran, Yunho perlahan membuka amplop tersebut. membaca isi dalam surat tersebut hingga matanya membesar.

"Ini?"

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Jung terlihat tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Hari ini dirinya memang sengaja melarang Jaejoong untuk membantunya memasak karena kondisinya saat ini. Yeoja paruh baya itu tidak ingin calon menantunya itu kelelahan. Jadi saat ini Mrs. Jung sengaja tidak membangunkan Jaejoong, biar nanti saja saat semuanya sudah selesai baru Mrs. Jung akan menyuruh Yunho membangunkan Jaejoong.

Yeobbo tadi Changmin menelepon, katanya dia akan mengajak temannya untuk makan malam di rumah." Mr. Jung tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur.

"Kau tenang saja yebbo, aku sudah membuat makan malam yang banyak malam ini. Lagipula ada yang ingin aku sampaikan nanti malam." Jawab Mrs. Jung sambil fokus dengan kegiatan memasakannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara dengan Yunho sebentar."

"Baiklah, makan malam satu jam lagi siap." Mr. Jung meninggalkan sang istri yang masih dengan masakannya.

"Sepertinya anak itu akan mengenalkan kekasihnya nanti malam." Mrs. Jung terkikik sendiri saat ini. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa jika putra bungsunya akan membawa kekasihnya nanti malam.

"Aigoo, ternyata anak-anak itu sudah dewasa sekarang." Mrs. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat ini, setelah membaca kertas yang ditemukan di dalam koper Jaejoong Yunho merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Tidak terasa sebentar lagi dirinya akan benar-benar memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu Yun?" Mr. Jung tiba-tiba muncul dan mendudukkan diri di samping Yunho.

"Aniyo appa," Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Oh ya tadi ada seorang yeoja datang kemari, penampilannya terlihat sangat tidak sopan."

"Mwo? Nuguya?"

"Entahlah, appa tidak menanyakan namanya. Yang pasti dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, bahkan dia sempat berteriak-teriak dan membentak beberapa maid saat dirinya dilarang masuk." Jelas Mr. Jung.

"Itu pasti Go Ahra," jawab Yunho.

"Go Ahra, anak dari Mr. Go yang beberapa bulan lalu bekerja sama dengan kita?" tanya Mr. Jung penasaran.

"Ne, dia selalu mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Bahkan dia sering sekali datang ke kantor untuk menemuiku. Dia sungguh yeoja yang sangat merepotkan."

"Sepertinya dia sangat mengejarmu Yun, jangan sampai Jaejoong tahu masalah ini. Dan juga Jaejoong sangat menakutkan saat marah."

"Ne appa, Boojae jika marah sangat menakutkan. Lagipula aku juga tidak menyukai yeoja kecentilan itu. Toh Boojae lebih cantik darinya. Bahkan kecantikan Boojae alami tanpa make up sekali pun."

"Kau ini sepertinya sudah jatuh hati pada pesona Jaejoong rupanya." Yunho terkekeh sendiri.

"Yun," Mr. Jung menatap keluar jendela.

"Ne?" Yunho bisa mendengar perubahan suara sang ayah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ingatan Jaejoong kembali?" Yunho mengerutkan dahi. Kali ini Mr. Jung menatap Yunho.

"Aku akan mempertahankannya appa, aku tidak peduli jika keluarganya datang untuk mengambilnya. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan membuat Jaejoong menjadi milikku sepenuhnya." Ucap Yunho penuh keyakinan.

"aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, dan Jaejoong juga mencintamu. Tapi kau tidak bisa egois, dia juga butuh keluarganya. Kau tidak bisa mengurungkan seperti ini, dia juga butuh kebebasannya Yun." Nasehat Mr. Jung.

"Aku tahu appa, tapi aku tidak yakin jika masih ada yang mencari Jaejoong. Sejak Jaejoong ditemukan tidak ada yang mencarinya selama ini. Junsu juga mengatakan jangan membuat Jaejoong terlalu tertekan, karena ini akan berpengaruh dengan syarafnya." Yunho menghela napasnya.

"Appa tahu, asal kau jangan membuatnya terluka saja. Atau appa akan membunuhmu kalau sampai Jaejoong terluka sedikit pun."

"Ne appa tenang saja, aku akan melindungi Boojae dengan baik." Ucap Yunho mantap.

"Itu baru putraku." Mr. Jung mengusap rambut Yunho bangga. Dan selanjutnya obrolan mereka berubah topik dengan pembicaraan bisnis.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mansion Jung, Changmin terlihat keluar lebih dulu sebelum beralih ke pintu penumpang dan membukanya. Sebelah tangannya menjulur untuk menyambut tangan Kyuhyun yang masih ada di dalam mobil. Kyuhyun tersenyum melhat tingkah sang kekasih.

"Aish, kau ini membuatku malu Jung Changmin." Omel Kyuhyun saat sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Apa pun untukmu Kyubaby." Dengan sengaja Changmin mengecup jemari Kyuhyun yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kajja," Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Changmin. Keduanya berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam mansion Jung. Seorang maid ternyata sudah membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Selamat datang tuan muda," seorang maid membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Umma dan appa ada dimana?" tanya Changmin menghentikan langkah sejenak.

"Tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu anda tuan muda. Tuan muda Yunho dan nona Jaejoong juga sudah ada bersama mereka." Changmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengertakan pegangannya di lengan Kyuhyun, berharap Jaejoong adalah orang yang selama ini dicarinya.

"Kajja Kyu," keduanya melangkah menuju ruang makan dimana keluarganya sudah menunggunya dan Kyuhyun.

"Anyeong semuanya," sapa Changmin saat sudah ada di ruang makan.

"Eoh, selamat datang." Jaejoong dengan spontan berdiri.

DEG

Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya saat ini.

"Kau sudah datang Min, duduk dan perkenalkan yeoja yang ada di sampingmu itu." suruh Mr. Jung.

"Ah ne appa, kajja Kyu." Changmin menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang tersisa. Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sudah mendudukkan diri kembali.

"Umma, appa kenalkan dia Cho Kyuhyun kekasihku." Changmin memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Anyeong ahjumma, ahjussi Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun meperkenalkan diri. Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar saat ini.

"Anyeong Kyuhyun-ssi," sapa Mrs. Jung.

"Hai Kyu," sapa Yunho yang memang sudah mengenal Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengikuti tes masuk di perusahaan.

"H-hai oppa." Jawab Kyuhyun gagap.

"Oh ya, kenalkan yeoja yang ada di samping Yunho namanya Kim Jaejoong. Dia adalah tunangan Yunho." Mr. Jung memperkenalkan Jaejoong.

"Anyeong Kyuhyun-ssi." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat mengenal senyuman itu.

"A-anyeong Jae-Jaejoong-ssi." Kyuhyun hampir saja menyebut nama Jaerin saat memanggil Jaejoong.

"Jangan terlalu formal, cukup apnggil eonni saja ne." Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menangis saat ini. Suara itu sangat dikenalnya.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Aniya ahjumma," dengan segera Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya yang akan keluar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita makan." Mr. Jung memimpin makan malam kali ini. Semuanya terlihat hening menikmati makan malam mereka. Kyuhyun sesekali melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang sepertinya tengah menikmati makan malamnya yang diganggu Yunho.

'Eonni, benarkan ini kau? Benarkah kau masih hidup?' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan jika Jaejoong yang ada di hadapannya adalah Kim Jaerin.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam telah selesai, saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Mrs. Jung dan Jaejoong tengah menyiapkan minuman dan camilan untuk mereka.

"Silahkan dinikmati Kyu," Jaejoong meletakkan nampan berisi minuman, sedangkan Mrs. Jung meletakkan nampan yang berisi camilan.

"Ah, ne eonni." Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gugup kali ini. Tidak sengaja ekor mata Kyuhyun melihat ke arah leher Jaejoong. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat tanda di leher Jaejoong.

'Tidak salah lagi, Jaejoong eonni adalah Jaerin eonni.' Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya.

"Kyu,gwenchana?" Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tengah melamun. Namun Jaejoong semakin heran saat melihat Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya.

"E-eonni." Jaejoong tersenyum tipis saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Waeyo, kenapa menangis eoh?" Jaejoong memilih duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

GREEP

Seketika itu Kyuhyun memeluk Jaejoong sambil menangis tanpa suara.

"Kyu?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti, tapi ada rasa rindu terselip di hatinya saat ini. Entah mengapa dirinya sangat merindukan pelukan dari Kyuhyun.

Yunho menatap tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong tapi otaknya mencoba mencerna apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini. Apakah Kyuhyun mengenal Jaejoong sebelumnya?

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin umma umumkan." Mrs. Jung mencoba mencairkan suasana saat ini. Dan itu berhasil, karena Kyuhyun melepas pelukan pada Jaejoong. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit canggung saat ini. Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya memeluk Jaejoong dan menangis tiba-tiba.

"Mianhae, karena sikap saya ahjumma ahjussi." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal.

"Jangan dipikirkan Kyu." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin umma umumkan?' tanya Changmin penasaran. Mrs. Jung melirik Yunho yang sepertinya tidak ada reaksi sam sekali.

"Jaejoongie saat ini sedang hamil." Ucap Mrs. Jung yang masih memperhatikan perubahan wajah Yunho yang sepertinya tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

"MWOO?" Changmin membeo.

"aku sudah tahu." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Mwo? Kau sudah tahu Yun, apa Jaejoong yang memberitahumu?" tanya Mrs. Jung. Jaejoong juga menatap Yunho tidak mengerti, seingatnya dirinya belum memberitahu perihal kehamilannya pada Yunho.

"Aku membaca ini." Yunho mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berlogo rumah sakit.

"Darimana oppa mendapatkannya?' tanya Jaejoong.

"Tadi siang saat merapikan barang-barangmu." Jawab Yunho santai.

PLAAK

Sebuah sandal rumah mendarat di kepala Yunho dengan mulusnya, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Kim Jaejoong.

"Aish, oppa menyebalkan. Aku kan ingin membuat kejutan untuk oppa, kenapa oppa membacanya. Malam ini aku tidak mau tidur dengan oppa, aku mau tidur dengan umma saja." Omel Jaejoong kesal.

"Yah Boo tidak bisa begitu." Yunho tidak terima.

"Hahaha, terima saja hyung." Changmin tertawa. Kyuhyun tertegun melihat Jaejoong saat ini. Benarkah dia Kim Jaerin yang dikenalnya? Bukankah Kim Jaerin yang dikenalnya adalah yeoja yang sangat tertutup. Bahkan Jaerin sangat sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Diam kau Jung Changmin, umma kau tidak boleh tidur dengan Boojae nanti malam." Yunho sudah ribu sendiri membayangkan dirinya akan tidur sendirian lagi.

"Kalau begitu satu minggu lagi kalian menikah." Yunho menghentikan perkataannya saat mendengar suara sang kepala keluarga.

"Baiklah." Yunho menjawab dengan semangat.

"Hyung, itu pasti akal-akalanmu saja agar pernikahan kalian dipercepat kan. Mengaku saja," desak Changmin.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu tiang listrik."

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan terkejut dengan tingkah mereka yang seperti anak kecil ne." Ucap Mrs. Jung.

"Ne ahjumma, lagipula Changmin juga seperti itu." jawab Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah bisa menguasai perasaannya saat ini.

'Eonni, sepertinya kehidupanmu sekarang lebih baik daripada kehidupanmu yang dulu. Semoga ini adalah awal dari kebahagiaanmu.' Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Karena sudah terlalu malam, akhirnya Mrs. Jung menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menginap setelah meminta ijin kepada keluarga Kyuhyun. Dan saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berada di kamar Jaejoong dan Yunho. Setelah berdebat dan dimenangkan oleh Jaejoong, akhirnya Yunho tetap tidur sendiri tanpa Jaejoong malam ini. Namun kali ini Yunho memilih untuk tidur di kamar Changmin daripada dirinya tidur sendirian di kamar tamu.

"Kyu, boleh eonni tahu kenapa kau tadi menangis?" tanya Jaejoong saat mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang.

"Eoh, i-itu-" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya merasa tidak enak.

"katakan saja, mungkin eonni bisa membantumu." Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ta-tadi aku teringat dengan eo-eonniku Jae eonni." Jawab Kyuhyun terbata.

"kau bisa menganggapku eonnimu jika kau merindukannya lagi, bagaimana?" ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengatakan jika Jaejoonglah orang yang dimaksudnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatakannya, karena Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jaerin atau yang sekarang dipanggilnya Jaejoong itu.

"Ne eonni," angguk Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kita tidur ne." Ajak Jaejoong yang sudah menarik selimutnya.

"Ne eonni," Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah memejamkan keduanya matanya.

'Eonni, aku akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu selama ini.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY REVENGE 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan balas atas perbuatan mereka padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memanggil Kyuhyun ke ruangannya, sudah hampir satu minggu ini Changmin dan Kyuhyun bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Jung. Kyuhyun menjabat sebagai asisten Yunho, sedangkan Changmin diminta untuk menjadi asisten Mr. Jung. Dan saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di hadapan Yunho yang sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bicaralah sejujurnya padaku Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Maksud oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau mengenal Jaejoong sebelumnya?"

DEG  
kyuhyun tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar saat yunho menyebut nama Jaejoong, sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Yunho tentang Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa melihat perubahan wajahmu saat pertama kali bertemu Jaejoong di rumahku saat makan malam. Tatapan matamu tidak bisa disembunyikan Kyu, kau pasti mengenal Jaejoong sebelumnya. Jadi katakan apa yang kau ketahui tentang Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho tegas.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya untuk menetralkan emosinya yang saat ini sedang kacau sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho tentang Jaejoong. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka ponselnya, membuka sebuah folder dimana ada beberapa foto.

"Ini," Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yunho yang sudah memperlihatkan foto dua orang agdis yang tengah tersenyum sambil berpelukan. Yunho memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah salah satu gadis dalam foto tersebut.

"Namanya Kim Jaerin, dia adalah sunbaeku saat kami duduk di bangku high school. Dia adalah putri dari salah satu sahabat kedua orang tuaku. Dia yeoja yang sangat tertutup, tidak banyak yang dekat dengannya karena sifatnya yang pendiam. Kami mulai dekat saat itu, bahkan Jaerin unni selalu memberiku solusi setiap kali aku ada masalah. Namun saat aku harus melanjutkan studyku ke Jepang kami jarang bertemu, namun kami masih tetap berhubungan lewat telepon mau pun email. Tapi satu tahun yang lalu, aku mendapatk kabar kalau keluarga Jaerin unni mendapat musibah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam perampokkan, sedangkan unni hilang dan sampai saat ini belum ditemukan." Yunho terlihat mencerna apa yang diceritakan Kyuhyun padanya tentang sosok yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa kau menatap Jaejoong seperti itu? Apa kau pikir Jaejoong adalah Jaerin sahabatmu itu?" selidik yunho.

"Ne, dia Jaerin unni." Jawab Kyuhyun mantab.

"Bagaimana kau yakin kalau dia adalah Jaerin? Apa buktinya kalau dia adalah Jaerin?" tuntut Yunho saat mendengar nada yakin dari jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Tanda lahir di leher Jaejoong unni sama dengan milik Jaerin unni." Jawab kyuhyun.

"Jika dia memang Jaerin apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memberitahu keluarganya kalau dia masih hidup begitu?" ucap Yunho sinis. Rasanya sangat tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mengenal Jaejoong selain keluarganya. Apalagi jika tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengaku kalau dia adalah keluarga Jaejoong. Jadi Yunho harus mengantisipasi hal tersebut.

"Tidak, aku harus mencaritahu sebab kematian kedua orang tua Jaerin unni yang tidak wajar." Yunho mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Kau bilang kalau mereka meninggal karena insiden perampokkan?"

"Kejadian itu tidak wajar menurutku, seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya."

"Maksudmu?" Yunho semakin tidak mengerti.

"Setelah kematian Kim ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma, adik dari Kim ahjussi mengambil alih semua kekayaan mereka. Perusahaan jatuh ke tangan mereka juga. Padahal Jaerin unni belum ditemukan."

"Jadi maksudmu ini ada hubungannya dengan perebutan kekayaan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika benar Jaejoong adalah orang yang kau maksud?"

"Aku akan membuat Jaerin unni kembali di posisinya."

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Mengembalikan semua milik Jaerin unni yang sudah dirampas darinya dengan kejamnya." Yunho bisa melihat pancaran kesungguhan dari mata kyuhyun saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa Jaerin unni bisa ada di rumah Yunho oppa? Apa kalian saling menghenal selama ini?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya pada Yunho. Yunho terlihat tengah berpikir saat ini, apakah dia bisa mempercayaan Kyuhyun saat atau tidak. Tapi melihat jawaban Kyuhyun yang terkesan meyakinkan mungkin ini salah satu cara mengetahui masa lalu Jaejoong.

"satu tahu lalu pekerja di perkebunan menemukannya di pinggir sungai dalam keadaaan anpa busana. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan lebam." Yunho melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat syock kali ini. Melebihi syock saat pertama kali bertemu Jaejoong.

"Sepupuku Junsu mengatakan kalau Jaejoong mengalami pemerkosaan karena daerah intimnya mengalami luka robek. Bahkan saat Junsu memeriksaanya masih ada darah yang mengalir dari organ vitalnya. Saat Jaejoon sadar, dia tidak mengingat apa pun tentang dirinya. Hal ini dikarena benturan di kepalanya. Mungkin saat hanyut Jaejoong membentur batu sehingga semua ingatannya hilang." Yunho bisa melihat lelehan air mata yang sudah mulai membasahi wajah Kyuhyun saat dirinya menjelaskan mengenai Jaejoong.

"O-oppa ti-tidak berbohongkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dijelaskan Yunho.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, lagipula selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah terekspos sejak kami bertunangan. Aku tidak ingin jika ada orang yang mengenalinya. Karena Jaejoong adalah milikku, dan tidak akan aku biarkan orang lain mengambilnya atau pun menyakitinya, kau dengar itu Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap tegas Yunho.

"Kalau begitu oppa bisa mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya milik Jaerin unni."

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

" perusahaan Kim yang sekarang milik keluarga Go adalah milik Jaerin unni. Kim ahjussi sudah memberikan saham miliknya sepenuhnya pada Jaerin unni. Tidak ada yang tahu masalah ini selain appaku. Keluarga Go tidak tahu siapa pemilik saham terbesar karena sebelum Kim ahjussi meninggal beliau mengatakan kalau lima puluh persen saham miliknya sudah dijual pada seseorang. Dan saat Kim ahjussi meninggal, ahjussi hanya memiliki dua puluh lima persen saja di peusahaan tersebut. sedangkan keluarga Go hanya memiliki saham sebanyak lima belas persen. Dan sampai saat ini mereka tidak tahu kalau Jaerin unnilah yang sebenarnya memegang kekuasaan penuh atas perusahaan tersebut." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jadi maksudmu Jaejoong memiliki saham sebanyak lima puluh persen di perusahaan itu tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Go begitu?" simpul Yunho.

"Ne, dan hanya Jaerin unni yang bisa memimpin perusahaan tersebut. aku tidak bisa melihat unniku diperlakukan seperti itu. itu adalah usaha dari kedua orang tuanya untuk masa depan Jaerin unni. Tapi mereka dengan teganya merebut semuanya dari unni." Yunho bisa melihat kilatan amarah dimata Kyuhyun. Sepertinya masalah ini memang perlu diselidiki lebih lanjut jika ini berhubungan Jaejoongnya.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah bersiap untuk mengantarkan makan siang untuk yunho, kebetulan hari ini Jaejoong memasak sangat banyak. Jadi sekalian saja dia membawakan untuk Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sekarang juga bekerja di Jung Group.

"Kau yakin akan pergi sendiri Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Mrs. Jung yang entah mengapa merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

"Tenang saja umma, ada Seunghyun oppa yang menjagaku." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memasukkan kotak bekal kedalam tas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi umma ne." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Seunghyun-ah, jaga menantuku dengan baik ne."

"Baik nyonya Jung." Seunghyun membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah, hati-hatilah di jalan chagi."

"Umma aku pegi dulu ne, kajja oppa." Jaejoong menarik tangan Seunghyun untuk mengikutinya. Setelah sampai diluar Seunghyun segera membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Gomawo oppa," Jaejoong kemudian masuk kedalam mobil. Seunghyun kemudian berputar menuju pintu depan, mendudukkan diri di samping sopir yang akan membawanya ke perusahaan. Di belakang mereka sebuah mobil juga mengikuti mereka dengan empat orang orang di dalamnya. Kedua mobil itu mulai meninggalkan perkebunan keluarga Jung. Di tengah jalan mobil Jaejoong bersimpangan dengan sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah yang terlihat melintas dengan kecepatan penuh menuju perkebunan Jung.

"Kenapa mobil itu terlihat terburu-buru." Gumam Jaejoong, tak ingin ambil Pusing. Jaejoong memainkan ponselnya, sesekali tersenyum saat melihat beberapa fotonya dengan Yunho. Entah mengapa Jaejoong tidak bisa berjauhan dengan yunho. Selama ini hanya keluarga Junglah tempatnya untuk pulang. Kata Junsu, dirinya tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi. Jadi Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengingat apa pun masa lalunya jika masa lalunya itu menyakitkan. Dirinya merasa sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Bertemu dengan keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya, mendapatkan kekasih yang sangat mencintainya dan dirinya juga sangat mencintainya. Jaejoong sudah tidak ingin meminta lebih, toh itu hanya masa lalu dan dirinya tidak ingin hidup dalam bayangan masa lalu yang mungkin bisa berakibat buruk dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Jaejoong meraba perutnya yang masih rata, tidak menyangka jika saat ini sudah ada kehidupan baru di perutnya. Jaejoong sangat bahagia karena Yunho mau menerima calon anak mereka.

"Baby-ah, tumbuhlah dengan baik di dalam sana ne." Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri. Sementar Seunghyun yang memperhatikannya dari kaca spion hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat nona mudanya itu bahagia. Dirinya bersyukur karena bekerja di keluarga Jung, apalagi bertugas menjaga Jaejoong sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Keluarganya kini bisa hidup berkecukupan, istrinya bisa memulai usaha kecil mereka yang sempat terhenti karena modalnya yang tidak memadai. Dalam hati Seunghyun berjanji akan menjaga Jaejoong apa pun yang terjadi.

"Oppa, apa Jiyoung unni sudah melahirkan?' tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Eoh, Jiyoung akan melahirkan dua minggu lagi ada apa?" tany Seunghyun balik.

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya saja oppa. Pasti oppa sudah tidak sabar ne menunggu baby kalian lahir." Jaejoong membelai perutnya.

"Ne, ini adalah anak pertama kami. Jadi kami sangat menunggunya, namja atau pu yeoja kami akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa nanti aku akan jelek kalau perutnya sudah besar?" Seunghyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Setiap wanita yang hamil perutnya memang akan membesar nona, tapi menurutku Jiyoung terlihat semakin cantik sejak dia hamil."

"Benarkah oppa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Itu tergantung dari pembawaan dari bayi yang dikandung nona. Dang orang hamil memilki perubahan yang berbeda-beda" Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Nanti aku akan menanyakan pada umma saja soal kehamilan." Sunghyun hanya mengulum senyuman.

Tak berapa lama, mereka pun tiba di Jung Group, salah seorang petugas segera membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera keluar diikuti oleh Seunghyun dan bodyguard yang lain. Jaejoong langsung menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke ruangan Yunho.

TING

Lift terbuka, Jaejoong memperhatikan sekeliling terlihat sepi.

"Bukankah Kyunnie adalah asisten Yunnie yang baru." Heran Jaejoong saat tidak melihat Kyuhyun di mejanya. Jaejoong memilih mendekati pintu yang tak lain adalah pintu ruangan Yunho. Namun Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pembicaraan Yunho dan seseorang yang dikenalnya yaitu Kyuhyun. Tak ingin membuat kaget, Jaejoong memilih untuk mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara Yunho dari dalam. Dengan segera Jaejoong membuka pintu dan masuk.

"OPPA! Eoh, ada Kyunnie rupanya." Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun ada di ruangan Yunho.

"Jae unni," sapa Kyuhyun.

"Wah, kalau begitu sekalian makan di sini saja ne. Aku tadi memasak cukup banyak dan membawanya kemari." Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengulum senyumannya. Dilihatnya Yunho untuk meminta persetujuan, dan Yunho terlihat mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, setidaknya Yunho mau membantunya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Changmin dan appa sekalian saja." Putus Yunho, setelahnya Yunho menghubungi Changmin dan Mr. Jung untuk segera ke ruangannya. Sepertinya makan siang kali ini akan sedikit ramai.

.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Jung menatap jengah yeoja yang duduk di hadapannya, ingin rasanya dirinya menyeret keluar dari rumahnya saat ini juga. Namun dia masih punya etika dengan tidak mengusirnya karena dia seorang tamu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumah ini nona Go Ahra?" Mrs. Jung sedikit memberi penakanan dalam ucapannya.

"Itu sangat mudah ahjumma, lagipula ahjumma harus terbiasa denganku jika nanti aku jadi menantu keluarga ini." Ucap santai Ahra.

"Ck! Kau terlalu percaya diri Ahra-ssi." Mrs. Jung tertawa sinis.

"Itulah aku, karena aku akan membuat Yunho oppa jatuh cinta kepadau ahjumma. Lagipula juga sudah mengenal keluargaku bukan. Jadi kita bisa dengan mudah menyatukan keluarga ini."

"Terserah apa maumu Ahra-ssi, asal kau tahu saja sebentar lagi Yunho akan segera menikah dengan kekasih sekaligus tunangannya. Jadi kau jangan berharap terlalu tinggi untuk bisa menjadi pendamping Yunho. Toh putraku bahkan tidak melihatmu sedetik pun. Apa yang kau punya sehingga kau yakin bisa membuat putraku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Apa dengan berpakaian seperti itu akan membuat putraku tergoda." Cibir Mrs. Jung langsung.

"memangnya ada apa dengan pakaianku, bukankah dengan begini Yunho oppa akan melihatku ahjumma. Dan siapa tahu kami bisa menghabiskan malam yang panjang."

"Kau sudah seperti seorang pelacur murah Ahra-ssi." Sindir Mrs. Jung.

"Ahjumma!" Ahra tidak terima.

"Bahkan calon menantuku saja lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang bahkan menggunakan pakaian saja tidak bisa. Dan sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari rumah ini, dan jangan pernah datang kemari lagi." Usir Mrs. Jung yang sudah jengan melihat yeoja dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa ahjumma mengusirku eoh?" Ahra tidak terima.

"Kami tidak ingin yeoja sepertimu hadir dalam keluarga kami. Song ahjumma usir yeoja tidak tahu malu ini keluar." Mrs. Jung memanggil kepala pelayan untuk mengusir Ahra.

"Nona, sebaiknya anda segera pergi dari rumah ini sebelum saya memanggil keamanan untuk mengusir anda." Usir Song ahjumma dengan halus namj juga terdengar kasar.

Ahra menyambar tasnya dengan kesal, dua kali dirinya datang ke rumah itu namun sambutan yang didapatnya sangat tidak menyenangkan menurutnya.

"Akan kupastikan aku akan menjadi nyonya rumah ini secepatnya." Geram Ahra sambil melangkah keluar mansion Jung. Dengan kesal dipacunya mobil miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan perkebunan keluarga Jung.

.

.

.

Ruangan Yunho saat ini terlihat sangat ramai, pasalnya saat ini Changmin dan ayahnya sudah ada di sana untuk makan siang. kyuhyun terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat cekatan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Yunho. Sepertinya Jaejoong memang mengalami perubahan selama satu tahun ini, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ingatan Jaejoong kembali dan tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau melamun Kyu?" Kyuhyun tersentak saat Changmin mengusap bahunya. Membuat yeoja berkulit pucat itu sedikit berjengit.

"Ah, an-aniya Chwang.' Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"kau ini kenapa eoh? Apa Yunho hyung menyuruhmu mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan eoh?" selidik Changmin yang cukup aneh melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sedikit aneh.

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menguasai perasaaannya saat ini.

"Minnie, jangan banyak bicara cxepat makan dan habiskan ne." Ucap Jaejoong menghentikan pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sepertinya Changmin terlihat mendesak Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, untuk urusan pernikahanku dan Jaejoong aku tidak ingin ada pesta atau pun pemberitaan di media. Aku tidak ingin Jaejoong terlalu banyak muncul di media." Ucap yunho.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu Hyung, bukankah bagus kalau semua orang tahu kalau kalian sudah menikah." Changmin sedikit bingung.

"Belum saatnya Jaejoong terekspos ke media, aku tidak ingin mereka mengganggu Jaejoong dan calon anak kami. Dan aku juga tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan kandungan Jaejoong." Entah mengapa mr. Jung menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari ucapan putra sulungnya itu.

"Jangan seperti itu hyung, Jaejoong noona juga perlu memberikan pendapatnya masalah pernikahan kalian. Bukankah harus begitu kan noona?" kali ini Changmin beralih menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di samping Yunho.

"Eoh, aku terserah Yunho oppa saja. Lagipula aku tidak banyak mengenal orang di sini, mungkin cukup dengan para pekerja di perkebunan saja itu sudah cukup. Benarkan oppa?" Jaejong menyodorkan kimbap pada Yunho.

"Ne, itu tidak masalah Boo." Yunho menjawab setelah mengunyah kimbab suapan Jaejoong.

CHUP

Dengan santainya Yunho mengecup bibir merah Jaejoong di depan keluarganya dan Kyuhyun. Changmin memandang Yunho jengah saat ini, sementara Mr. Jung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini aku pulang bersama oppa ne." Celetuk Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Ingin saja, lagipula biarkan Seunghyun oppa pulang lebih awal ne. Jiyoung unni pasti sangat membutuhkannya saat ini."entah kenapa hari ini Jaejoong ingin sekali pulang bersama Yunho, padahal biasanya jika Yunho selesai makan Jaejoong akan langsung pulang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mau princess Boojaeku." Yunho segera mengirim pesan pada Seunghyun kalau Jaejoong akan pulang bersamanya dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang saja.

"Kalau begitu appa kembali saja, terima kasih makan siangnya Jaejoongie." Mr. Jung mengambil jasnya yang tadi di sampirkan di gantungan dekat pintu.

"Kajja Min, kita ada meeting dengan klien satu jam lagi." Changmin dengan segera membereskan makanannya yang masih belum dhabiskannya.

"Ne appa, Kyu tunggu aku nanti ne." Changmin beregegas mengikuti sang ayah yang sudah keluar lebih dulu. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya dan pasangan Yunjae di ruangan Yunho. Kyuhyun tidak pernah lepas dari Jaejoong yang tengah membereskan kotak makanannya.

"Oppa, aku ke kuar dulu." Jaejoong merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho.

"Mau jalan-jalan saja, nanti kalau aku di sini bisa mengganggu oppa dan Kyunnie bekerja."

"Baiklah, jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi oppa ne."

Emm," Jaejoong mengangguk, setelahnya diambilnya tas yang dibawanya.

"Aku pergi ne oppa,"

CHUP

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat keduanya berciuman, sedikit meneysal kenapa dia tidak keluar saja tadi.

Setelah Jaejoong keluar kini Yunho menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jangan sampai orang lain tahu masalah ini Kyuhyun," Yunho mengingatkan tentang pembiucaraannya tadi sebelum Jaejoong datang.

"Ne oppa tapi aku tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan masalah ini dari adikmu." Yunho sedikit terkekeh saat kyuhyun menyebut adiknya.

"Aku tahu, dia orang yang sulit ditebak dan mungkin dia akan tahu dengan sendirinya." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk masalahnya ini hanya boleh diketahui dirinya dan Yunho. Mereka kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

Mr. Go menatap geram laporan yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Laporan yang didapatnya sungguh mencengangkan saat ini. Jadi sejak satu tahun yang lalu saham terbesar bukan lagi milik kakaknya, melainkan milik seseorang yang tidak diketahui namanya. Sedangkan kakaknya hanya memilik saham di perusahaan sebanyak dua puluh lima persen saja. Sedangkan dirinya hanya memiliki saham sebesar sepuluh persen saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika orang itu sudah mencurigaiku. Sial, kalau begini aku tidak bisa menguasai sepenuhnya perusahaan ini. Ternyata kakak itu pintar juga," geram Mr. Go. Jika saham Mr. Kim dan saham miliknya digabung dirinya tetap tidak bisa mengambil alih perusahaan sepenuhnya karena keputusan tertinggi ada di tangan pemilik saham terbesar, dan sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu siapa pemilik saham tersebut.

"aku harus mencaritahu siapa pemilik saham itu, dengan bagitu aku akan dengan mudah mengambilnya untukku." Mr. Go sedikit frustasi saat kemarin diadakan rapat pemegang saham dilakukan. Dia berpikir jika selama ini saham yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya itu sudah dimilikinya sepenuhnya. Meski pun sekarang dirinya sudah memiliki tiga puluh lima persen saham tersebut, namun dirinya tidak bisa mengambil alih keputusan. Karena keputusan hanya bisa diambil oleh pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaan.

"Cari tahu siapa pemilik lima puluh persen saham perusahaan ini." Mr. Go menghubungi seseorang untuk menyelidiki masalah ini.

"Dasar Kim Hankyung sialan, rupanya kau sudah memindah tangankan kekuasaanmu." Mr. Go meremas kertas yang dipegangnya. Ternyata percuma juga dirinya melenyapkan keluarga kakaknya itu jika sampai saat ini dirinya masih belum bisa menguasai perusahaan.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Jung terlihat melipat kedua tangan di depan dada saat memperhatikan beberapa gaun yang menurutnya cocok. Saat ini yeoja peruh baya itu tengah berada di butik langganannya untuk membeli gaun pengantin untuk Jaejoong. Dan saat ini juga Jaejoong sedang mencoba gaun pengantin yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Mrs. Jung nona Kim sudah selesai." Salah seorang staff butik membuka tirai dimana Jaejoong berada. Begitu tirai dibuka Mrs. Jung terlihat tidak berkedip melihat calon menantunya yang menurutnya sangat cantik.

Gaun putih panjang hingga menutupi kaki, gaun yang tidak terlalu mewah namun terlihat sangat elegan(Ryan bayangin waktu pernikahan Ahra eonni noonanya Kyuhyun).kerudung yang terpasang di kepalanya, rambut yang tergerai. Melihat hal itu Mrs. Jung mengulum senyumannya.

"Umma, eottoke?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau sangat cantik Jae, Yunho pasti tidak akan berkedip nanti saat melihatmu di altar." Puji Mrs. Jung.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong terlihat gembira.

"Ne, dan umma pastikan kau akan menjadi pengantin yang paling cantik."

"kalau begitu aku pilih gaun ini saja umma, lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka dengan pakaian yang terlalu mewah." Putus Jaejoong.

"Apa pun untuk menantu umma yang satu ini." Mrs. Jung mencubit pipi Jaejoong yang sedikit mulai berisi.

"Umma appo." Jaejoong mengusap kedua pipinya setelah Mrs. Jung melepas cubitannya.

"Sekarang ganti bajumu, setelah ini kita pulang. Umma tidak ingin mendapat omelan Yunho kalau membuatmu kelelahan."

"Ne umma," Jaejoong segera berbalik dan masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan dimana dirinya mengganti baju. Mrs. Jung menunggunya di sofa yang didudukinya tadi.

"Hah, tidak menyangka kalau sebentar lagi aku akan menimang cucu." Mrs. Jung tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan sembilan bulan lagi dirinya dan suaminya akan menjadi seorang kakek dan nenek.

.

.

.

.

Ahra terlihat tengah menunggu seseorang di sebuah caffe, sepertinya yeoja itu masih belum menyerah untuk bisa mendapatkan Yunho. Lagipula dirinya juga tidak ingin kembali hidup miskin. Karena jika menjadi istri Yunho semua kebutuhannya akn terjamin, itulah pemikirannya selama ini. Namun siapa yang tahu jalan hidup setiap orang.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" seorang pria berdiri di hadapannya.

"Duduklah," suruh Ahra.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya langsung.

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu siapa kekasih Jung Yunho saat ini." Pria itu mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah Jung Yunho tidak memiliki kekasih selama ini."

"Tidak, orang tuanya mengatakan kalau Yunho oppa akan menikah dengan seorang gadis yang menjadi tunangannya." Ahra memotong ucapan pria tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencaritahu siapa gadis itu, tapi aku memerlukan waktu yang tidak sedikit mengingat keluarga Jung adalah keluarga yang tertutup."

"Baiklah, tapi aku minta secepatnya kau memberiku informasi tentang yeoja itu. ini sebagai uang muka, sisanya setelah pekerjaanmu selesai." Ahra menyerah amplop kepada pria tersebut, dan kemudian memilih pergi dari caffe tersebut. pria tersebut menyeringai saat melihat isi di dalam amplop tersebut.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya kapan pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong akan dilakukan kedua orang tua Yunho dan Yunho sengaja menyembunyikan waktu pernikahan yang akan mereka langsungkan. Dan saat ini dua minggu setelah kepulangan Jaejoong dari Jepang dan berita tentang kehamilan Jaejoong di sebuah gereja yang tak jauh dari perkebunana milik keluarga Jung terlihat sibuk. Beberapa orang terlihat hilir mudik sibuk, sepertinya akan ada acara di gereja tersebut.

Kyuhyun terlihat baru saja datang dengan kedua orang tuanya, dia belum mengatakan apa-apa kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ketiganya kini mulai memasuki gereja tersebut, terlihat Changmin sudah melambaaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun agar menghampirinya.

"Anyeong ahjumma, ahjussi." Sapa Changmin saat melihat kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Changmin kau tampan sekali hari ini." Puji Mrs. Cho.

"Ah, ahjumma bisa saja. Jung Changmin kan memang selalu tampan." Changmin terlalu percaya diri.

"Kau bisa saja Changmin-ah." Mr. Cho tertawa pelan.

"Mari duduk ahjussi, ahjumma." Changmin menuntun kedua orang tua Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi depan. Beberapa pekerja perkebunan juga mulai berdatangan.

"Sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai." Changmin sudah melihat Yunho yang baru saja memasuki gereja.

"Hyung," Changmin melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho dan ibunya. Sementara ayah mereka sedang bersama Jaejoong.

"Semua sudah datang?" Tanya Yunho, dan dijawab Changmin dengan anggukkan. Yunho segera melangkah menuju altar dimana seorang pastur sudah berdiri di sana.

Tak berapa lama lonceng gereja berbunyi, dan bertepatan dengan bunyi lonceng pintu gereja terbuka. Disana Jaejoong dan Mr. Jung sudah berdiri di sana, melangkah dengan perlahan yunho saat ini tidak bisa berkedip saat melihat Jaejoong yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Dalam hati Yunho mengakui kecantikan Jaejoong. Meski pun mengunakan penutup kepala, namun Yunho bisa melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong saat ini.

Mr. Jung menyerahkan Jaejoong pada Yunho saat mereka sudah ada di depan altar, Yunho menerima tangan Jaejoong.

"Jaga Jaejoong dengan baik Yun,"

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik appa." Yunho menuntun Jaejoong untuk berdiri di sampingnya dihadapan pastur. Dan kemudian sang pastur memulai upacaranya.

.

.

.

Upacara pengucapan janji sudah dilakukan, dan saat ini keduanya sudah dinyatakan sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Yunho terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini, karena sudah membuat Jaejoong menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Dan mungkin ini bisa menjadi kesempatan Yunho mencaritahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan mungkin dia akan meminta bantuan dari kekasih adiknya itu, karena Yunho yakin masih ada yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun mengenai sosok Kim Jaerin yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY REVENGE 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan balas atas perbuatan mereka padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang namja dan yeoja terlihat tengah keluar dari bandara bersamaan. Keduanya terlihat bergandengan tangan satu sama lain, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah sang yeoja yang sepertinya tengah senang. Senang karena setelah beberapa bulan bertugas ke luar negeri karena rumah sakit dimana mereka bekerja meminta mereka untuk mengikuti seminar yang diadakan salahb satu rumah sakit ternama di Amerika. Dan setelah lebih dari empat bulan mendapatkan ilmu, mereka akhirnya bisa pulang ke Korea.

"Chunnie kenapa kita tidak memberitahu keupalangan kita saja. Lagipula kita juga tidak akan sesusah ini." Gerutu sang yeoja.

"Su-ie baby, kita akan membuat kejutan pada orang tua kita. Kau tahu sendiri bukan orang tuamu seperti apa." Sang namja mengingatkan, dan mendapat anggukkan dari sang yeoja. Keduanya kini tengah mendorong troli menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil sang namja berada. Sepertinya kepulangan mereka memang tidak diberitahukan sebelumnya, buktinya tidak ada seorang pun yang menjemput mereka saat ini. Setelah memasukkan semua barang bawaan mereka, akhirnya mobil yang membawa mereka mulai meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sibuk di dapur pagi ini, sudah tiga hari sejak dirinya menyandang status nyonya Jung muda. Jaejoong semakin antusias melayani Yunho yang saat ini berstatus suami baginya.

"Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali Jaejoongie?" Mrs. Jung terlihat masuk ke dapur.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat sarapan untuk Yunho oppa umma, hari ini oppa akan ada meeting dengan salah satu klien dari Jepang. Jadi aku ingin membuat makanan yang bisa membuat oppa bekerja dengan maksimal nantinya." Jawab Jaejoong sambil fokus dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Aigoo, umma jadi iri melihatnya." Goda Mrs. Jung yang kini juga mulai melakukan tugasnya menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami.

"Aku tidak ingin Yunho oppa terlalu lelah umma."

"Apa kau mulai merasakan mual di pagi hari Jae?" tanya Mrs. Jung,.

"Ani umma, tapi setiap malam aku merasa mual jika mulai tidur." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya morning sicknessmu terjadi pada malam hari eoh." Mrs. Jung menyimpulkan. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Keduanya kini mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan memasakn mereka pagi ini.

"Sepertinya kalian sibuk sekali." Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan pelukan di perutnya.

"Oppa sudah bangun eoh?"

"Ne, oppa bangun karena kau tidak ada di sampingku Boo." Yunho meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya oppa segera mandi, sarapan akan segera siap ne." Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho untuk segera mandi.

"Morning Kiss." Yunho langsung menyambar bibir Jaejoong saat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya. Mrs jung yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Yunho memang selalu berbuat sesukanya jika berhubungan dengan Jaejoong di rumah.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kau madi yun." Suruh Mrs. Jung yang sudah menarik yunho sehingga ciuman keduanya terlepas.

"Aish, umma mengganggu saja." Kesal yunho, namun tetap menurut untuk mandi. Terlihat jika saat ini Yunho sudah meninggalkan dapur dimana Jaejoong dan ibunya berada.

"kau terlalu memanjakan Yunho Jae, lihat saja kelakuannya sekarang." Omel Mrs. Jung pada sang menantu.

"Tapi aku suka dengan yunho oppa yang manja umma."

"aish, kau ini sama saja dengan yunho." Mrs. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka memilih untuk melanjutkan acara memasak yang sedikit tertunda karena kemunculan yunho yang tiba-tiba tadi.

.

.

Yunho terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri saat ini, padahal saat ini dirinya tengah mengemudi dalam perjalanan untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan salah satu klien yang akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya. Sebenarnya bukan perusahaan baru, perusahaan itu pernah melakukan kerjasama dengan jung Group sebelumnya. Yunho melirik sebuah kotak yang tak lain adalah kotak bekal makan siang. kotak itu sudah disiapkan Jaejoong sebelum dirinya berangkat tadi. Sepertinya hari ini dirinya akan mendapatkan keberuntungan karena bekal dari Jaejoong sang istri.

"Jung Yunho, kau harus berhasil buat istrimu bangga dengan hasil kerjamu." Yunho menyemangati dirinya sendiri saat ini. Entah mengapa sejak ada Jaejoong di kehidupannya, Yunho merasakan ada sesuatu yang baru di hidupnya. Mungkin karena rasa cinta yang mulai tumbuh berjalan waktu kebersamaan mereka selama ini. Bahkan kini mereka sudah menikah dan akan segera memiliki seorang anak. Entah mengapa Yunho merasa dirinya tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi selain Jaejoong dan calon anaknya yang ada di perut sang istri saat ini. Tapi apakah kehiudpan mereka akan berjalan mulus, tidak ada yang tahu kehidupan mereka yang akan datang bukan. Jadi biarlah mereka menikmati kehidupan mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Junsu memilih untuk berkunjung ke perkebunan keluarga Jung. Junsu sangat merindukan saudara sepupunya saat ini. Dan juga Junsu ingin memastikan sesuatu di sana. Begitu mobil yang dikendarainnya sudah sampai di depan mansion Jung, Junsu keluar dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat tersebut. Setelah mengambil sesuatu dari jok belakang, Junsu melanagkah memasuki mansion Jung.

"  
Anyeong semuanya!" Junsu sedikit berteriak saat memasuki mansion, kebiasaannya sejak dulu setiap kali berkunjung kemari selalu berteriak.

"Aigoo Kim Junsu bisakah kau tidak berteriak. Kau membuat tuli telinga penghuni rumah ini." Omel Mrs. Jung yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Hehehe, mianhae imo, bukankah itu adalah ciri khas seorang Kim Junsu eoh." Junsu membanggakan diri.

"Haish, kau ini bisa saja. Kapan kau pulang eoh? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami kalau kau sudah pulang?" tanya Mrs. Jung setelah menuntun Junsu untuk duduk.

"Kemarin aku pulang imo, Chunnie sengaja tidak memberitahukan kepulangan kami pada keluarga kami. Jadinya tidak ada yang tahu kepulangan kami." Jawab Junsu.

"Oh iya, ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh untuk kalian." Seakan ingat dengan sesuatu Junsu segera menyodorkan paperbag kepada Mrs. Jung.

"kau ini, kenapa repot-repot seperti ini eoh." Mrs. Jung menerima dengan senang hati.

"SU-IE!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari atas tangga dimana Jaejoong berada saat ini.

"Jaejoongie." Junsu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah menuruni tangga. Keduanya saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Jae kau terlihat semakin berisi saja." Junsu melepas pelukannya mereka dan sedikit memperhatikan tubuh Jaejoong yang menurutnya sedikit berisi dari sebelum kepergiannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Ne, kau sedikit berisi. Apa kau banyak makan sekarang?" tany junsu.

"Jaejoong memang semakin berisi Junsu-ie, apalagi beberapa bulan lagi. Perutnya akan semakin membsar nantinya." Jelas Mrs. Jung.

"Jae kau?" Junsu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang imo.

"Emm," angguk Jaejoong dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Junsu sedikit membelalakkan keduanya matanya, rasanya ada petir yang menyambar tubuhnya saat ini. Jaejoong hamil, dan itu pastinya adalah anak Yunho. Entah apa yang dirasakan Junsu saat ini, antara bahagia dan juga bingung serta takut. Dan ketakutan yang utama Junsu adalah jika suatu saat jaejoong mengingat masa lalunya. Dan Junsu tidak membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya Jaejoong saat ini.

"Su-ie, kenapa kau melamun eoh?" Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Junsu. Sedikit bingung karena Junsu langsung terdiam saat mendengar jika dirinya tengah hamil saat ini.

"Ah, aniya Jae. Selamat ne, Yunho oppa pasti sangat senang mendengarnya." Jawab Junsu sedikit canggung saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kalian duduk," suruh Mrs. Jung yang sedikit cemas dengan kondisi Jaejoong yang tengah hamil.

"Ah ne, kajja kita duduk Su-ie, kau harus menceritakan perjalananmu kemarin padaku." Jaejoong dengan semangat menyeret Junsu untuk duduk kembali. Dan Junsu hanya menurut pada Jaejoong yang menyeretnya untuk duduk. Pikirannya saat ini seakan kosong.

'Semoga saja Jaejoong tidak pernah mengingat masa lalunya kembali,' doa Junsu dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, karena ingin memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja Junsu mengajak Jaejoong untuk memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Junsu tidak ingin terjadi seuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada Jaejoong. Dirinya sudah menyayangi Jaejoong seperti saudaranya sendiri, jadi sebisa mungkin Junsu akan berusahan agar Jaejoong tidak mengingat masa lalunya. Karena selama Ini Junsu sudah menyelidiki siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya. Dan hal yang tidak disangkanya telah terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Su-ie, apakah kita sudah selesai?" tanya Jaejoong saat junsu mengajaknya masuk kedalam ruangannya. Jaejoong terlihat masih mengenakkan pakaian rumah sakit saat ini.

"Ne jae, kita sudah selesai dengan pemeriksaanmu. Hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya keluar satu jam lagi" Jawab junsu, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk

"Apa kau bosan berada di rumah sakit?" tanya Junsu sambil melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang terlihat tengah melihat keluar jendela.

"Ne, aku ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan di taman boleh? Tenang saja, Seunghyun oppa akan menemaniku." Junsu terlihat sedikit berpikir.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh. Aku tidak ingin Yunho oppa mengomel padaku karena tidak bisa menjagamu dan membiarkanmu malah berkeliaran tidak jelas." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil yang harus dijaga dua puluh empat jam eoh." Omel Jaejoong. Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong langsung melenggang keluar dari ruangannya. Junsu hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Jaejoong saat ini, heran juga melihatnya. Karena status Jaejoong saat ini sudah menikah dan sebentar lagi akan segera menjadi seorang umma. Tapi kadang tingkahnya masih seperti anak kecil.

Jaejoong memilih menyusuri lorong rumah sakit ditemani Seunghyun di belakangnya. Rasanya Jaejoong sangat penasaran dengan rumah sakit ini, padahal dirinya sudah sering kemari.

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman rumah sakit saja?" Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Seunghyun yang ada di belakangnya.

"Baiklah nona," jawab Seunghyun. Jaejoong langsung menarik Seunghyun keluar dari rumah sakit menuju taman yang ada di rumah sakit. Jaejoong sepertinya sedang senang hari ini, mungkin karena pengaruh dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan semangat saat ini, hingga tanpa disadarinya jika ada rombongan yang tengah membawa perlatan medis di depannya hingga-

BRAAK

Tabrakkan itu pun tidak terelakan karena Jaejoong tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Jaejoong terjatuh dengan kepalanya menghantam lantai dan sedikit tertimpa alat medis yang tidak terlalu besar.

"NONA!" Seunghyun langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Nona!" Seunghyun mencoba untuk memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong, diangkatnya kepala Jaejoong ke pangkuannya. Bisa dilihatnya darah mulai merembes dari kepala Jaejoong bagian belakang.

"CEPAT BAWA KE RUANG GAWAT DARURAT!" seru salah satu perawat yang ada di sana. Mereka segera mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke brangkar yang baru saja datang. Mereka segera membawa Jaejoong ke ruang gawat darurat untuk segera mendapat penanganan. Seunghyun segera menghubungi Yunho untuk memberitahu jika Jaejoong mengaalami kecelakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Yunho menyusuri koridor dimana kamar Jaejoong berada. Jantungnya terasa jatuh saat itu juga saat Seunghyun menghubunginya jika Jaejoong terjatuh karena menabrak rombongan perawat yang membawa peralatan medis. Langkah Yunho berhenti saat melihat Seunghyun yang berdiri di depan kamar dimana Jaejoong berada.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hah?' ucap Yunho dingin.

"Mianhae tuan, saya lalai menjaga nona sehingga nona terjatuh karena menabrak alat-alat medis yang kebetulan lewat." Sesal Seunghyun. Yunho memejamkan keduanya matanya mendengarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kepala nona membentur lantai dengan keras hingga berdarah."

DEG

Perasaan yunho langsung tidak enak saat mendengar jika kepala Jaejoong membentur lantai dengan keras. Dan tanpa menunggu Yunho langsung masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong. Hati Yunho langsung mencelos saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong, kepalanya diperban.

"Boo," perlahan Yunho menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong. Digenggamnya jemari Jaejoong yang bebas dari infus. Yunho merasa takut jika apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini terjadi saat Jaejoong membuka keduanya nanti.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka, Junsu terlihat berhenti di depan pintu saat melihat Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Oppa," panggilnya pelan.

"Junsu, apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong?" Yunho tidak melepas pandangannya dari Jaejoong yang memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi setelah Jaejoong keluar dari ruanganku terdengar suara ribut-ribut. Saat aku memeriksa, ternyata Jaejoong sudah tergeletak dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya." Jelas Junsu.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan-"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya oppa karena Jaejoong belum sadar sampai sekarang." Junsu memotong ucapan yunho yang akan menjurus kemana pembicaraan tersebut. Yunho hanya duduk memandang Jaejoong.

"Oppa, ada sesuatu yang harus oppa tahu tentang Jaejoong." Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku sudah menyelidiki siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya." Yunho langsung membalik tubuhnya menghadap Junsu.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Jaejoong?" wajah Yunho berubah menjadi serius kali ini. Apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Jaejoong tidak boleh terlewatkan dari pengetahuannya.

"Nama aslinya adalah Kim Jaerin, dia adalah putri tunggal dari Kim Jong won dan Kim Ryeowook. Salah seorang pengusaha sukses dan sedangkan istrinya adalah seorang guru musik sekaligus pemilik sekolah musik yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Tidak banyak tahu siapa atau pun wajah dari Kim Jaerin, karena putri mereka sangat tertutup dan tidak mudah untuk dekat dengan orang baru." Yunho mendengarkan penjelasan Junsu.

"Lalu?"

"Malam sebelum kita menemukannya di sungai satu tahun yang lalu, mereka sekeluarga sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari acara pesta salah satu rekan bisnis mereka. Dan kebetulan juga malam itu Jaerin baru saja pulang dari butik miliknya. Kedua orang tuanya menjemput Jaerin di butiknya. Namun setelah dari butik, mereka diikuti oleh beberapa mobil di belakang mereka. Selanjutkan aku tidak tahu, yang pasti malam itu adalah malam dimana kedua oranag tuanya dibunuh. Mungkin mereka mengira kalau Jaerin sudah mati, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk membuat Jaerin ke sungai."

"Apa kau tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan siapa, yang pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Go yang saat ini mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga Kim." Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke ranjang Jaejoong saat menangkap pergerakkan dari kedua mata Jaejoong. Yunho mengikuti arah pandangan Junsu saat ini.

"Boo," seru Yunho saat melihat kelopak mata Jaejoong mulai bergerak dan perlahan terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan, entah mengapa dirinya merasa tengah berada di ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca. Dirinya seperti tengah masuk kedalam kotak kaca, dimana dirinya bisa melihat kesegala arah dari dalam. **_

"_**Umma," seru Jaejoong saat melihat sosok seorang yeoja yang tengah mengenakan gaun malamnya. Namun Jaejoong sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat melihat penampilan sosok yang dipanggilnya umma itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan, bahkan pakaiannya terlihat acak-acakkan.**_

"_**Umma," air mata Jaejoong mulai mengalir saat melihat sosok sang umma mulai didekati oleh beberapa orang yang mengenakkan jas berwarna hitam. Mereka mengerubungi sang umma. Jaejoong bisa melihat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau dan dengan mudahnya menusuk perut sang umma berkali-kali hingga ummanya terkapar meregang nyawa.**_

"_**Umma, ADWEEE!" teriaknya dari dalam kotak kaca. Bahkan dirinya bisa melihat kalau sang umma kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Tiba-tiba saja kabut mulai menyelimuti Jaejoong, dan kali ini semuanya berubah. Kali ini Jaejoong bisa melihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk di bangku dengan posisi terikat.**_

"_**Cepat kau tanda tangani surat ini." Jaejoong bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.**_

"_**Appa, andwee!" Jaejoong berusaha untuk memecahkan kaca, namun tidak bisa. Airmatanya semakin mengalir deras saat melihat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau setelah sang appa menandatangani kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Dan tak berapa lama sosok sang appa terkulai tak bernyawa sama seperti sang umma yang lebih dulu meregang nyawanya.**_

"_**Kalian bisa membereskan gadis itu." kali ini Jaejoong bisa melihat sosok dirinya dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Jaejoong juga bisa melihat dan merasakan jika orang-orang itu mulai menjamah dirinya yang kini tengah terikat di salah satu meja. Kembali kabut mulai menyelimuti ruangan kaca tersebut, seberkas cahaya kini muncul.**_

"_**Jaerin-ah, kau harus bertahan chagi umma dan appa sangat menyayangimu." Setelah suara itu menghilang, kini hanya ada kegelapan karena Jaejoong lebih dulu memejamkan kedua matanya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata bulat itu mulai terbuka, namun ada yang aneh dengan tatapan mata tersebut. Tatapan mata itu terlihat kosong saat ini, mata itu memang terbuka namun seakan pemilik tubuh itu telah kehilangan jiwanya saat ini.

"Boo," seru Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya. Namun anehnya tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari sang istri. Hanya liquid bening yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata Jaejoong yang terlihat kosong.

"Oppa, biarkan aku memeriksanya lebih dulu. Sebaiknya oppa keluar dulu." Junsu mengambil alih Jaejoong dan menyuruh Yunho keluar. Yunho menolak dan tetap berdiri di samping Jaejoong saat ini. Karena tidak ingin adu mulut dengan Yunho, Junsu mengalah dan membiarkan Yunho ada di samping Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar satu jam yang lalu Junsu selesai memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong, namun tidak ada yang berubah dari Jaejoong. Yeoja itu masih sama seperti saat pertama kali dirinya sadar. Pandangannya kosong.

"Junsu, apa yang harus kita lakukan hah?" Yunho sudah mulai tidak terkendali saat ini mengingat Jaejoong yang tidak memberikan respon apa pun padanya.

"Sepertinya otak Jaejoong mulai mengingat semua kejadian yang dialaminya satu tahun yang lalu oppa."Junsu sedikit takut dengan reaksi Yunho saat ini.

"MWO?"

"Yunho, tenanglah dulu. Biarkan Junsu menjelaskan semuanya terlebih dulu." Mr. Jung mencoba untuk menahan Yunho agar tidak meledak saat ini juga.

"Kemungkinan otaknya tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan yang dialaminya saat itu sehingga membuatnya syock seperti itu." Junsu membaca hasil laporan medis Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan eonni?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang angkat bicaranya. Sejak mendapat kabar kalau Jaejoong terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur lantai, Kyuhyun takut dan was-was.

"Sebaiknya kita mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengannya agar dirinya bia kembali ke alam sadarnya yang sebenarnya." saran Junsu.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang juga, aku tidak ingin Jaejoongku disini terlalu lama." Ucap Yunho emosi.

"Yun, jangan terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Kondisi Jaejoong saat ini tidak sama dengan biasanya." Mr. Jung sekali mencoba untuk meredakan emosi Yunho. Karena jika sudah berhubungan dengan Jaejoong Yunho pasti tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya kapan pun dan dimana pun.

"Tidak appa, aku akan membawa istriku pulang." Putus Yunho lalu keluar dari ruangan Junsu dimana keluarganya dan Kyuhyun berada.

"Samchon, mungkin ini juga bisa membantu Jaejoong." Junsu sedikit menyetujui usul yunho membawa pulang Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Putus Mr. Jung dan mendapat anggukkan dari mereka yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Yunho membuka kamar rawat Jaejoong, hatinya bergemuruh saat melihat Jaejoong yang seperti mayat hidup saat ini. Jaejoong tengah memandang keluar jendela, menatap langit malam yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasakan sesak saat ini.

"Boo," lirih Yunho yang sudah ada di samping Jaejoong. Disentuhnya jemari Jaejoong yang saling bertaut.

Merasa ada yang memegang tangannya, Jaejoong menoleh namun tetap tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari Jaejoong.

GREEP

"Boo, jangan seperti ini. Jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini." Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Sakit rasanya melihat Jaejoong seperti ini, jika bisa Yunho akan membuat perhitungan dengan orang-orang yang telah membuat Jaejoongnya seperti ini saat ini juga. Namun Yunho harus menyusun rencana untuk membuat perhitungan dengan mereka. Mungkin awalnya Yunho tidak ingin mengetahui tentang Jaejoong karena menurutnya Jaejoong tidak perlu mengetahui masa lalunya. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini, sepertinya Yunho harus membuat perhitungan dengan mereka karena mereka yang sudah membuat Jaejoong seperti ini.

Yunho bisa merasakan bahunya mulai basah, karena Jaejoong menangis tanpa suara saat ini. Dieratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan mengusap punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkan sang istri.

"Uljima Boo, kita akan memberikan mereka rasa sakit yang lebih dari yang kau rasakan saat ini Boo." Sekali lagi Yunho mencoba untuk menenangkan yang masih menangis dalam diamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mr. Go terlihat sedikit gelisah karena rapat pemegang saham akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Namun sampai saat ini dirinya belum mengetahui siapa pemilik saham tersebut. dan juga beberapa pemegang saham yang lain juga mulai berulah karena kepimpinannya yang tidak becus. Bahkan tiga bulan yang lalu perusahaan hampir bangkrut karena dirinya yang terlalu banyak menghamburkan uang perusahaan untuk urusan pribadi. Untungnya ada Jung Group yang mau membantu masalah keuangan mereka meski pun mereka harus berada di bawah naungan Jung Group saat ini. Dan Jung Group juga mendapatkan saham sebanyak lima persen di perusahaan tersebut.

"Aish, aku harus bisa mendapatkan saham itu sebelum rapat pemegang saham." Mr. Go terlihat sedikit frustasi karena sampai saat ini belum bisa mendapatkan titik temu masalah tersebut.

"Tunggu,pengacara Cho pasti tahu sesuatu tentang masalah ini." Seakan ingat sesuatu, Mr. Go sepintas mengingat pengacara Cho yang selama ini mengurusi semua yang berhubungan dengan Mr. Kim. Bahkan pengacara Cholah yang selama ini menjadi pengacara kepercayaan kakak istrinya itu.

"Sebaiknya aku memastikan semuanya terlebih dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Mr dan Mrs. Cho saat ini tengah duduk di ruang tengah dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk di hadapan mereka saat ini. Mereka sebenarnya ingin meminta penjelasan tentang acara pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun. Karena saat mereka melihat Jaejoong, mereka seakan melihat Jaerin.

"Kyu, bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa wajah Jaejoong sangat mirip dengan Jaerin?" Mrs. Cho mulai bersuara.

"Kyu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Mrs. Cho juga ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya Jaejoong eonni-" Kyuhyun melirik sejenak kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Jaejoong eonni adalah Jaerin eonni."

"MWOO?" kedua orang tua Kyuhyun membeo bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu, kami tidak mengerti?"

"Kyu apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" kali Changmin yang bersuara. Karena dirinya juga belum tahu masalah tersebut.

"Aku sudah memastikannya, dan yunho oppa juga sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang Jaejoong eonni. Aku cukup berterima kasih pada keluargamu Chwang karena mau merawat dan menyayangi Jaejoong eonni selama ini. Tapi kemarin Jaejoong eonni terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur lantai. Junsu eonni mengatakan kalau otak Jaejoong eonni sudah mulai mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu."

"Jadi ini alasannya kenapa Yunho hyung sangat berhati-hati mengurus Jaejoong noona." Simpul Changmin yang semalam melihat Yunho terlihat sangat hati-hati menuntun Jaejoong ke kamar mereka. Padahal menurut Changmin Jaejoong hanya terluka di kepalanya saja. Mungkin Yunho juga tengah menjaga kandungan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Junsu eonni mengatakan kemungkinan Jaejoong eonni terlalu syock dengan ingatannya yang hilang sehingga sampai saat ini eonni belum bisa mengenali orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan kondisinya saat ini seperti mayat hidup." Kyuhyun mulai menitikan liquid bening dari matanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Jaejoong sudah mengingat semuanya Kyu? Bukankah semuanya juga akan percuma, kedua oranag tuanya bahkan sudah meninggal. Mungkin Jaejoong masih belum siap akan kematian kedua orang tuanya saat ini sehingga dirinya seperti itu." Mrs. Cho berpendapat.

"Apa appa bisa membantu eonni untuk kembali ke perusahaan?" Mr. Cho tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Jika Jaerin kembali ke perusahaan bisa-bisa ahjussinya akan berbuat yang tidak kita inginkan pada Jaerin. Kau tahu bukan bukan jika adik ipar ayah Jaerin sangat berambisi untuk memiliki perusahaan ayah Jaerin. Dan kemungkinan besar nyawa Jaerin akan semakin terancam jika dia ada di perusahaan." Mr. Cho terlihat was-was.

"Ahjussi, jika ini menyangkut keselamatan Jaejoong noona ahjussi yang khawatir. Karena Yunho hyung sangat protective jika menyangkut Jaejoong noona. Dan mungkin keluarga kami bisa membantu." Changmin memberi pendapat.

"Appa tidak bisa memutuskan hal ini dengan cepat Kyu, kita juga harus melihat kondisi Jaerin saat ini. Jika dia memang memungkinkan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan itu, maka appa akan membantu sekuat tenaga. Tapi jika Jaerin belum bisa maka kita tidak bisa memaksanya."

"Bukankah Jaerin eonni memiliki lima puluh persen saham di perusahaan appa. Mungkin dengan menggunakan saham itu eonni bisa berada di perusahaan tanpa dirinya muncul." Celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tapi saham itu tidak adakn berlaku jika Jaerin tidak ad di perusahaan. Kecuali Jaerin menunjuk seseorang untuk menjadi wakilnya di perusahaan." Jelas Mr. Cho.

"Mungkin Yunho hyung bisa membantu."

"Apa maksudmu Changmin-ah?" Mr. Cho tidak mengerti.

"Saat ini status mereka adalah suami istri, dan bisa dipastikan Yunho hyunglah yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas Jaejoong noona. Jadi secara tidak langsung Yunho hyung adalah wakil Jaejoong noona saat ini. Jika Jaejoong noona tidak bisa berada di perusahaan maka Yunho bisa mewakilinya untuk sementara. Dan juga Jung Group juga memiliki lima persen saham di perusahaan itu. jadi posisi Yunho hyung bisa dibilang diuntungkan dalam perusahaan."

"Tapi kita juga harus berbicara dengan hyungmu terlebih dahulu Changmin-ah, aku tahu kalau Yunho sangat melindungi Jaerin. Tapi untuk masalah ini kita tidak bisa sembarangan mengambil keputusan. Bisa-bisa rencana ini tidak bisa berjalan dengan lancar."

"Appamu benar Kyu, kita tidak bisa sembarangan mengambil keputusan. Keluarga Go tidak bisa di anggap enteng, mereka bisa melakukan segala cara untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Bahkan mereka bisa berbuat tega pada keluarga mereka sendiri. Kita bicara lagi setelah kondisi Jaerin membaik bagaimana?" saran Mrs. Cho.

"Baiklah umma," Kyuhyun menurut, asalkan bisa mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik Jaerin Kyuhyun juga ingin melihat Jaerin merasakan kebahagiaannya yang sempat hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Yunho tidak melihat senyuman Jaejoong, dan sudah tiga hari pula Jaejoong seperti mayat hidup. Yunho juga sering melihat Jaejoong menangis dalam diam setiap malam, dan juga setiap tidurnya Jaejoong selalu mengigau memanggil kedua orang tuanya. Rasanya hati Yunho seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Rasanya Yunho ingin menggantikan ras sakit yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Boo," Yunho mendekati Jaejoong sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siang Jaejoong. Diletakkannya nampan tersebut di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Dihampirinya Jaejoong yang kini duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di tempat tidur. Yunho ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Jaejoong. Ditariknya Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak merespon sama sekali sentuhan Yunho.

"Boo, saatnya makan eoh. Yunnie suapi eoh." Bujuk Yunho, namun tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Jaejoong.

"Boojae harus makan, kasihan aegya jika Boojae tidak makan. Aegya pasti juga lapar di dalam sana." Kali ini Yunho memberanikan mengusap perut Jaejoong yang masih datar.

"Aegya pasti sedih jika Boojae seperti ini, dia past i tidak ingin ummanya bersedih." Yunho mengusap lembut perut Jaejoong sekali lagi. Bisa dirasakannya jika tubuh Jaejoong saat ini bergetar, dan juga kemeja Yunho juga mulai basah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"A-aegya," lirih Jaejoong pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Yunho saat ini. Yunho bisa merasakan jika jemari Jaejoong saat ini mulai menyentuh perutnya sendiri.

"yun-Yunnie o-oppa."

"Ne Boojae."

"Waeyo? Waeyo oppa masih mau menerimaku yang sudah kotor ini? Waeyo oppa? Aku sudah sangat kotor oleh orang-orang itu. Aku sudah seperti sampah yang dibuang karena sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Kenapa oppa masih mau menerimaku?" Jaejoong sepertinya tengah mengeluarkan semua yang dirasakannya saat ini. Rasa sesak setiap kali dirinya mengingat jika dirinya adalah korban pemerkosaan.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau kau kotor Boo, tidak ada noda yang ada di tubuhmu. Karena aku sudah menghilangkannya Boo. Aku sudah menghapus jejak orang-orang brengsek itu. Dan akan kupastikan mereka akan merasakan rasa sakit yang pernah kau rasakan."

"Hiks...hiks...aku melihatnya oppa, aku melihatnya... umma dan appaku...hiks...mereka...membunuh umma dan appaku dengan kejamnya...hiks...hiks...hiks...aku tidak bisa menolong mereka oppa... aku tidak bisa menolong mereka oppa...hiks...hiks...hiks..." Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong menangis di pelukannya, membiarkan sang istri mengeluarkan apa yang saat ini dirasakannya. Biarlah Jaejoong mengeluarkan sesak yang dirasakannya selama ini, asalkan setelah ini Jaejoong bisa kembali Jaejoongnya.

Jaejoong menangis semakin tersedu, bahkan wajahnya kini sudah memerah karena tangisannya. Rasa sesak di dadanya menyeruak ingin keluar, apalagi saat mengingat bagaimana kedua orang tuanya terbunuh di depan matanya sendiri. Rasa sesal itu semakin menjadi jika mengingatnya. Semuanya Jaejoong tumpahkan dalam pelukan Yunho, karena hanya pelukan Yunholah yang bisa membuatnya tenang saat ini. Dan hanya pelukan Yunholah yang bisa membuatnya damai dan nyaman.

Setelah hampir satu jam Jaejoong mengeluarkan apa yang dirasakannya selama tiga hari ini, akhirnya Jaejoong jatuh tertidur dipelukan Yunho. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sembab karena menangis hampir satu jam. Kedua matanya membengkak, terlihat sangat jelas jika Jaejoong sangat lelah saat ini. Lelah, fisik mau pun lelah mental. Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong ek tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada agar Jaejoong merasa hangat. Tangan Yunho kini beralih pada perut Jaejoong, mengusapnya lembut.

"Aegya, buatlah ummamu kuat ne. Appa akan melakukan pun untuk membalas perbuatan mereka pada ummamu. Jadi buat umma kuat ne, aegya harus menjadi anak yang baik."

CHUUP

Yunho tak lupa memberikan kecupan di kening Jaejoong, sepertinya hari ini dirinya kembali gagal untuk membujuk Jaejoong makan guna mengisi perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Ahra dibuat tidsak berkutik dengan orang suruhannya, ini kedua kalinya dirinya sulit mendapatkan informasi tentang siapa kekasih Yunho saat ini. Apalagi orang suruhannya tidak mendapatkan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Hanya informasi yang tidak terlalu penting didapatnya.

"Aish, dasar tidak berguna mencari informasi seperti itu saja tidak becus." Kesal Ahra. Kertas yang ada di tangannya diremasnya hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Sepertinya kali ini dirinya mengalami jalan buntu. Yunho yang tidak melihatnya sama sekali, dan juga yeoja yang tidak diektahui keberadaannya yang dikatakan adalah kekasih Yunho. Orang yang menjadi targetnya untuk bisa mendapatkan kekayaan.

"Jika aku tahu siapa yeoja itu akan kupastikan dia akan lenyap saat itu juga agar aku bisa memiliki Yunho oppa." Geram Ahra. Sepertinya ambisi Mr. Go menurun pada putrinya itu. sifat ambisius yang akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya itu Ahra miliki. Semoga kau cepat sadar Go Ahra, roda itu selalu berputar. Saat ini mungkin kau bisa menikmati kehidupan mewahmu, tapi tidak tahu besok apa yang akan terjadi bukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**MY REVENGE 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan balas atas perbuatan mereka padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong tidak mengerti saat ini, beberapa menit yang lalu Kyuhyun dan keluarga datang ke perkebunan Jung untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Dan yang membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung adalah saat Mr. Cho menyerahkan sebuah map yang berisi surat-surat pengalihan saham atas namanya. Dirinya juga tidak mengerti saat Mr. Cho menjelaskan bahwa selama ini appanya telah menyerahkan lima puluh persen saham perusahaan padanya tanpa dirinya ketahui.

"Eonni, aku tahu eonni masih bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini. Tapi ini semua adalah milik eonni, dan eonnilah yang berhak untuk mengambil alih perusahaan itu. jangan biarkan mereka menghancurkan semua jerih payah orang tua eonni selama ini." Bujuk Kyuhyun yang mengerti kegusaran Jaejoong saat ini.

"Kyu," lirih Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, semua keputusan ada ditanganmu chagi. Tapi umma setuju dengan Kyunnie, umma juga pasti tidak akan membiarkan mereka dengan mudahnya mengambil yang bukan milik mereka." Mrs. Jung mencoba untuk membujuk Jaejoong juga.

"U-umma?" Jaejoong terlihat bimbang saat ini, disatu sisi dirinya sudah cukup dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Namun disisi lain dirinya juga tidak bisa membiarkan jerih payah ayahnya diambil begitu saja darinya. Bahkan Jaejoong masih ingat saat kedua orang tuanya meregang nyawa di depannya.

"Mungkin ada baiknya biarkan Jaejoong noona untuk memikirkan masalah ini umma. Lagipula jangan terlalu membebani Jajeoong noona dengan pikiran yang berat." Celetuk Changmin yang sempat memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit pucat.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita bicarakan masalah ini setelah Jaejoong membaik, jika dipaksakan akan berpengaruh pada kesehatan dirinya dan bayinya." Yunho terlihat menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Dirinya tahu kalau istrinya itu tengah bimbang. Dan dirinya tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong terlalu banyak berpikir keras karena kesehatan psikisnya masih belum sembuh total.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu semua berkas ini aku serahkan padamu Yunho-ssi. Sebagai wakil dari Jaerin mungkin anda lebih berhak karena status anda adalah suami Jaerin. Maaf jika aku memanggilnya Jaerin." Mr. Cho menyerahkan berkas-berkas penting yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan keluarga Kim pada Yunho. Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Pamit Mr. Cho Kyuhyun mengikuti sang appa.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa Jaejoong ke kamar Yun, dia harus istirahat." Suruh Mrs. Jung yang mendapat anggukkan dari Yunho.

"Kajja Boo, kau harus istirahat." Jaejoong mengangguk, perlahan Yunho membantunya berdiri. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka, meninggalkan Changmin dan Mrs. Jung yang menatap sendu punggung Jaejoong saat ini.

"Minnie, kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Jangn sampai mereka tahu kalau Kim Jaerin masih hidup, sebisa mungkin buat mereka percaya kalau Kim Jaerin memang sudah mati satu tahun yang lalu. Dan saat ini hanya ada Kim Jaejoong menantu keluarga Jung istri dari Jung Yunho." Perintah Mrs. Jung pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Umma tenang saja, mereka tidak akan tahu siapa Jaejoong noona sebenarnya." sepertinya Changmin tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Lakukan dengan bersih Min, jangan sampai mereka bisa mengenali Jaejoong."

"Baiklah umma."

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong dengan perlahan, bisa dirasakan jika saat ini suhu tubuh Jaejoong sedikit demam.

"Oppa," lirihnya saat Yunho menyelimutinya.

"Ne, apa ada yang kau inginkan Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil memamerkan senyum tipisnya. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Waeyo, hmm?" Yunho mengusap dahi Jaejoong yang masih diperban. Rasanya Yunho ingin menggantikan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini karena melihat Jaejoong begitu terpukul begitu mengingat semuanya.

"Perusahaan itu, appa membangun perusahaan itu dengan keringat dan darahnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mengambilnya begitu saja oppa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, aku tidak mau jerih payah appa direbut oleh mereka oppa." Yunho tidak ingin menyela perkataan Jaejoong, biarkan Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua yang dirasakannya lebih dulu sehingga perasaan Jaejoong sedikit tenang. Hanya sesekali menyeka air mata Jaejoong yang menetes membasahi wajah putih Jaejoong.

"Berjanjilah padaku oppa, oppa akan mengambil semuanya dari mereka. Mengambil jerih payah appaku yang mereka rebut dengan paksa. Berjanjilah padaku untuk mengambilnya oppa." Jaejoong menatap Yunho tepat di kedua mata musang Yunho. Dan Yunho juga bisa melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang tidak biasanya diperlihatkan Jaejoong selama ini. Tatapan itu menyiratkan kesedihan, keterpurukan, dan dendam. Yunho bisa melihat hal itu di mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Oppa berjanji akan mengambil semuanya Boo, oppa akan mengambil semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu. Tapi berjanjilah bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja hingga semuanya kembali padamu Boo. Aku tidak ingin hal-hal buruk menimpamu dan anak kita nantinya." Yunho mengusap perut Jaejoong yang masih rata.

"Aku akan membuat mereka membayar semua perbuatan mereka padaku kedua orang tuaku dan juga perbuatan mereka padaku oppa." Jaejoong meremas jemari Yunho yang mengusap perutnya. Yunho membalas remasan Jaejoong pada jemarinya dan mengangguk.

"Tidurlah Boo, setelah kau bangun semuanya akan berubah sesuai dengan keinginanmu Boojae." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong lama, menyalurkan perasaan cintanya pada pemilik hatinya itu bahwa tidak akan ada yang akan menyakitinya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kita akan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu Boo." Yunho mengusap wajah terlelap Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mr. Go memandang gedung yang menjulang dihadapannya saat ini, kakinya mulai melangkah memasuki gedung tersebut. sebuah gedung firma hukum yang cukup ternama di Korea. Banyak pengacara hebat bernaung di firma tersebut. memasuki lift yang kebetulan terbuka dan menekan angka dimana lantai yang akan ditujunya saat ini.

TING

Bunyi pintu lift yang terbuka, tanda jika Mr. Go sudahsampai di lantai yang ditujunya. Tepatnya lantai paling atas gedung tersebut, dimana pemilik firma tersebut berada. Dan dengan langkah angkuhnya Mr. Go mendekati sebuah pintu yang memang satu-satunya pintu di lantai tersebut.

"Mr. Go, Mr. Cho sudah menunggu anda di dalam." Seorang yeoja yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris terlihat menyambutnya dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Wajahnya masih terlihat angkuh tanpa bersuara sedikit pun pada sang yeoja. Namun sepertinya yeoja tersebut tidak mengambil pusing, karena dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Mr. Go padanya selama ini.

"Mr. Go anda sudah datang." Mr. Cho terlihat mendongak saat melihat Mr. Go sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Silahkan duduk Mr. Go." Mr. Cho mempersilahkan duduk. Masih tanpa suara Mr. Go duduk di depan meja Mr. Cho.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan Mr. Go?" tanya Mr. Cho.

"Aku tahu kau mengetahui kalau Jongwoon hyung sudah memindahkan lima puluh persen sahamnya atas nama orang lain. Dan aku yakin kau pasti tahu siapa orang tersebut Mr. Cho." Mr. Cho mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan langsung Mr. Go. Pemikirannya ternyata benar jika Mr. Go adalah orang yang to the point.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang masalah ini, bahkan sebelum Jongwoon meninggal pun aku sudah tidak menjadi pengacara pribadinya. Bahkan kami jarang atau bisa dikatakan kami tidak pernah bertemu."

"Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu apa-apa Mr. Cho, karena aku yakin kalau Jongwoon hyung dan kau masih menjalin hubungan. Jadi katakan siapa orang itu!" paksa Mr. Go sedikit menggebrak meja. Namun Mr. Cho tidak bergeming sama sekali. Wajahnya teelihat sangat tenang tanpa ada rsa takut sama sekali.

"Mr. Go, aku dan Jongwoon memang sudah berhubungan sejak dua tahun yang lalu karena aku sudah tidak menjadi pengacara keluarganya lagi. Setahuku Jongwoon memakai jasa pengacara dari luar firma ini. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa pun masalah perusahaan. Jadi jika kau bertanya kemari kau salah tempat." Mr. Go terlihat tidak terima dengan jawaban Mr. Cho saat ini.

"Jika aku tahu kau ada hubungannya dengan orang itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan bisnis dan keluargamu." Ancam Mr. Go yang kini sudah berdiri dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan Mr. Cho.

"Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan bisa memiliki perusahaan itu, karena perusahaan itu akan kembali pada pemiliknya yang sebenarnya." Mr. Cho menatap pintu ruangannya yang sudah tertutup. Seringai terlihat jelas di bibirnya, sepertinya mereka memang harus melakukan rencana tersebut secepatnya.

Diraihnya ponsel miliknya yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sebaiknya rencana secepatnya dilakukan, dia sudah mulai dengan pemilik saham itu. Jika memungkinkan, biarkan dia muncul ke publik. Sebisa mungkin dia harus terlihat berbeda dengan dia yang dulu." Mr. Cho menutup pembicaraannya entah dengan siapa. Yang pasti saat ini sepertinya pengacara terkenal itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya, memandang langit sore yang berwarna jingga. Banyak hal yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Umma, appa apa kalian lakukan sekarang? Aku sangat merindukan kalian, aku ingin kalian memelukkua seperti dulu." Monolog Jaejoong.

"Appa, umma apakah kalian akan marah jika aku melakukannya? Apa kalian akan setuju jika aku mengambil apa sudah direbut dari kita? Aku tidak bisa menolong umma dan appa waktu itu. Tapi aku berjanji akan mengambil semua yang mereka ambil appa, umma. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup nyaman setelah merebut semuanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Jaejoong menggenggam pembatas yang ada di balkon.

"Mulai saat ini tidak akan ada lagi Kim Jaerin, sekarang hanya ada Kim Jaejoong. Karena Kim Jaerin sudah mati satu tahun yang lalu karena perbuatan yang mereka lalukan. Mereka yang telah membunuhnya dengan sangat kejam. Sekarang hanya akan ada Kim Jaejoong yang akan menuntut balas atas perbuatan mereka. Umma, appa maafkan aku karena aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Semoga kalian bisa tenang sekarang di sana. Karena sekarang aku sudah menemukan orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Kalian bisa melihatnya dari atas sana bukan. Dia sangat mencintaiku, dan aku juga mencintainya. Dan sebentar lagi kalian akan menjadi seorang halmoni dan haraboji." Jaejoong mengusap perutnya.

"Mianhae karena belum bisa berkunjung ke makam kalian, tapi aku berjanji jika semua ini selesai aku akan mengunjungi kalian bersama keluarga kecilku appa, umma. Semoga kalian beristirahat dengan tenang di sana." Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan semilir angin yang bertiup menerpa kulitnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Jaejoong menoleh saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuklah." Suruh Jaejoong.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka, Kyuhyun terlihat berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kyu," Jaejoong memilih masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Eonni, semua orang sudah menunggu eonni di bawah." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Kajja," Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengikuti Jaejoong yang lebih dulu keluar kamar. Menuruni tangga. Dan bisa dilihatnya saat ini, semua keluarganya sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Keluarga barunya yang begitu sangat menyayanginya, terutama Yunho suami sekaligus pemilik hatinya.

Mendudukkan diri disamping Yunho yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan olehnya. Namun dirinya bisa membaca raut wajah Yunho saat ini. Digenggamnya jemari Yunho untuk meyakinkan Yunho jika keputusannya akan berhasil. Yunho membalas remasan Jaejoong dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Jae?" tanya Mrs. Jung meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Ne umma, aku yakin dengan keputusanku." Angguk Jaejoong mantap.

"Setelah ini noona tidak akan bisa menjadi Kim Jaerin untuk seterusnya. Dan noona akan tetap menjadi Kim Jaejoong selamanya." Kali Changmin bersuara.

"Kim Jaerin sudah mati Min, sekarang yang ada hanya Kim Jaejoong bukan Kim Jaerin."

"Appa tidak ingin terjadi padamu Jae, apa kau sudah memikirkan semuanya baik-baik? Ini menyangkut jati dirimu yang sebenarnya." Mr. Jung berpendapat.

"Boo, jika kau tidak yakin jangan kau lakukan. Tapi jika memang yakin dengan semua konsekuensinya yang akan kau dapat lalukanlah. Aku akan selalu mendukung dan melindungimu apa pun yang terjadi." Yunho kini angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu kalian mengkhawatirkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat hasil herih payah appaku hancur begitu saja di mataku. Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Yunho bisa merasakan remasan tangan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu noona harus menempelkan salah satu jari noona di sini." Changmin menyerahkan sebuah alat yang berguna untuk mengopy sidik jari. Entah darimana Changmin mendapatkannya, yang pasti saat ini yang harus dilakukan Jaejoong adalah mengubah indentitasnya seluruhnya tanpa terkecuali.

Jaejoong kemudian menempelkan jarinya dialat tersebut, membiarkan alat tersebut mengambil gambar sidik jarinya. Setelahnya Changmin segera mengambil alat tersebut dan menyimpannya.

"Setelah ini noona akan menjadi Kim Jaejoong sepenuhnya, tidak akan ada lagi Kim Jaerin lagi. Karena semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Kim Jaerin sudah dimusnahkan." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang harus kita lakukan appa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kita hanya perlu membuat Jaerin muncul di rapat pemegang saham bulan depan sebagai pemilik saham terbesar perusahaan itu. sebisa mungkin mereka harus berpikir kalau Jaerin bukanlah Jaerin melainkan Jaejoong putri mendiang Jung Hankyung." Mr. Cho.

"Jung Hankyung?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin meminta penjelasan.

"Jung Hankyung adalah anak tertua keluarga Jung yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahu yang lalu. Dia beserta keluarga meninggal karena kecelakaan yang mereka tumpangi meledak saat pesawat itu mulai landing. Dan tidak ada yang selamat dalam kecelakaan tersebut." jelas Mr. Jung.

"Jadi, Jaejoong bukan nama karangan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Ne, Jaejoong adalah sepupuku yang meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan aku sengaja memakaikan nama Jaejoong." Jelas Yunho.

"Mendiang Jaejoong adalah mahasiswi jurusan bisnis karena dia akan mewarisi bisnis Hankyung hyung saat ini. Dan saat ini perusahaan itu masih berjalan dalam naungan Jung Group. Mungkin ini bisa digunakan sebagai alibi jika mereka mencari informasi tentang siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya."

"Tapi aku tidak dalam bidang bisnis appa, aku hanya bisa mendesain. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa mengurus perusahaan."

"Kau tenang saja Boo, aku akan membantu jika mengenai perusahaan. Tugasmu adalah membuat mereka melihatmu, dan semuanya akan dimulai saat ini juga." Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong agar sang istri tidak pesimis dengan rencana mereka.

"Tapi mereka pasti akan mencari tahu kenapa Jaerin eonni menggunakan nama Kim Jaejoong bukan Jung Jaejoong." Kyuhyun merasa jika harus menggunakan nama mendiang Jung Jaejoong, maka nama Jaejoong bukan Kim Jaejoong melainkan Jung Jaejoong.

"Itu bisa diatur, karena Jaejoong selalu memakai marga ummanya. Karena jika memakai marga Jung maka Jaejoong akan selalu mendapatkan kemudahan dalam melakukan apa pun. Jadi dia memakai marga ummanya Kim Heechul. dan semua media sudah tahu hal itu. dan kita akn mmebuat berita jika Jaejoong sebenarnya masih hidup." Jelas Mr. Jung yang sangat mengenal seluk-beluk keseleruhuan keluarga Jung.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebenarnya sangat mudah mengambil alih perusahaan dengan kehadiran Jaerin, namun resiko keselamatan Jaerin akan semakin tinggi karena mereka tahu kalau Jaerin masih hidup. Tapi jika memakai identitas baru, pasti mereka akan berpikir ulang untuk mencelakai Jaerin. Meski pun Jaerin ada di sekitar mereka." Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Dan memang benar jika masih memakai nama aslinya, Jaejoong pasti akan lebih terancam mengingat seperti apa keluarga Go.

"Eonni maaf, butik yang eonni miliki sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi nama keluarga Cho. Kami melakukannya agar butik yang eonni bangun dari nol itu tidak ikut diambil oleh mereka. Kami hanya mempertahankan karyawan yang sudah eonni percaya sejak butik itu di buka untuk mengelolanya sampai eonni kembali." Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Jaejoong. Karena dirinya tahu kalau Jaejoong sangat mencintai butik tersebut, karena butik itu adalah hasil kerja keras Jaejoong tanpa meminta bantuan kedua orang tuanya.

"Gwenchana Kyu, terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau mempertahankan tempat itu. aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian karena kalian sudah sangat peduli padaku meski pun aku tidak ada selama ini." Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat ini, karena orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya sangat menyayanginya. Menoleh ke samping dimana Yunho berada, dalam hati Jaejoong berterima kasih karena Tuhan telah mempertemukannya dengan Yunho dan keluarganya. Meski pun harus mengalami hilang ingatan, namun Jaejoong sangat bersyukur karena bertemu dengan keluarga yang sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya.

"Mulai besok Yunho akan mengajarimu tentang bsinis Jae, appa tidak ingin mereka curiga dengan kemapuanmu dalam bisnis yang minim. Jadi sebelum rapat itu, kau ahrus bisa memahami semua hal tentang perusahaan." Intruksi Mr. Jung.

"Ne appa, aku akan belajar dengan baik dan tidak akan mengecewakan kalian." Angguk Jaejoong.

"Dan kau Yunho," tunjuk Mrs. Jung.

"Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak selama kau mengajari Jajeoong tentang perusahaan. Umma tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi." Mrs. Jung mengingatkan karena sanga tahua sifat mesum Yunho jika sudah berdekatan dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya akan melakukan satu macam saja pada Boojae, lagipula Boojae juga suka melakukannya." Celetuk Yunho.

"Kau itu terlalu mesum hyung, takutnya jika kau mengajari Jaejoong noona kau malah akan membawanya ke ranjang.' Celetuk Changmin. Mendengar hal Itu kontan wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah seketika.

"Eonni, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan wajah Jaejoong.

"A-ani." Gugup Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya noona sedang membayangkan yang iya-iya eoh." Goda Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong semakin memerah saja saat ini.

"Aish, jangan menggoda Boojae food monster." Geram Yunho yang melihat Changmin sedikit menyeringai.

"Kalian ini," Mrs. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua putranya itu.

"satu hal yang perlu diingat, Mr. Go masih mencari siapa pemilik lima puluh persen saham perusahaan tu. Jadi kita harus berhati-hati sampai rapat itu dilakukannya." Mr. Cho mengongatkan. Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahra terlihat merapikan penampilannya sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil. Memastikan penampilannya sempurna saat ini, karena hari ini dirinya akan menemui Yunho untuk ke sekian kalinya. Berharap kali ini Yunho berkenan untuk menemuinya. Rencananya hari ini Ahra ingin mengajak makan siang bersama. Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya, Ahra keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah dengan angkuh memasuki gedung Jung Group.

BRAAK

Tiba-tiba saja Ahra menabrak seorang yeoja yang tengah membawa map, keduanya jatuh bersamaan.

"YAK! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA HAH!," bentaknya pada yeoja di hadapannya.

"Kau yang tidak punya mata," ucapnya dingin, membuat Ahra membulatkan kedua matanya mendengarnya.

"Kau-" Ahra membeku di tempanya saat yeoja yang ditabraknya mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya pada Ahra. Ahra langsung membeku di tempatnya seketika.

"Jae-Jaerin?" Ahra tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, di depannya sosok yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dilihatnya tengah berdiri berhadapannya. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda dari penampilan yeoja di depannya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Ahra bisa melihat jika saat ini sedang berjalan ke arah mereka saat ini. Dan Ahra semakin takut jika sosok yeoja di hadapannya itu dan tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah ide di otak Ahra.

PLAAK

Ahra menampar yeoja itu dengan kerasnya.

"Kau pasti ingin menipu bukan." Yunho kini sudah berada di antara mereka saat ahra menampar yeoja tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Go Ahra-ssi?" desis Yunho tidak suka.

"Oppa, dia sengaja mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh. Lihat sikuku membiru di buatnya." Adunya pada Yunho tanpa memperdulikan tatap nyalang Yunho. Namun Jaejoong menatapnya tajam seakan berkata untuk tetap pada permainan.

SREET

PLAAK

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menarik lengan Ahra yang tengah bergelayutan pada lengan Yunho dengan manja. Dan dengan sedikit menahan amarahnya Jaejoong menampar Ahra balik sebanyak dua kali di kedua pipi yeoja tersebut.

"YAK!" Ahra tidak terima karena mendapatkan tamparan dua kali di pipinya. Ahra mengangkat kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk membalas Jaejoong, namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menangkap tangan Ahra yang sudah terangkat ke arahnya.

"Jangan pernah sekali pun kau menyentuhku dengan tangan kotomu yeoja murahan." Desis Jaejoong tepat di wajah Ahra yang saat ini sudah memerah menahan amarahnya.

"Aku pulang oppa." Jaejoong menyerahkan map yang sejak tadi diperiksanya pada Yunho dengan kasar.

"Lakukan semuanya dengan baik oppa, aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu nanti malam." Bisik Jaejoong membuat Yunho menyeringai mendengarnya. Setelah Jaejoong berlalu meninggalkan Yunho dan Ahra.

Ahra memperhatikan kepergian Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong menghilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Go Ahra?" pertanyaan Yunho menyadarkan Ahra dari lamunannya.

"Ah oppa, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang hari ini. Bagaimana apa oppa mau?" ucap Ahra sedikit dibuat manis. Yunho tampak berpikir ajakan Ahra, sepertinya hari ini dirinya terpaksa mengikuti permainan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku tidak terlalu sibuk." Putus Yunho membuat Ahra melebarkan senyumnya karena Ahra berhasil untuk pertama kalinya mengajak Yunho keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meremas kertas saat melihat Yunho dan Ahra keluar dari gedung perusahaan dengan bergandengan tangan. Tepatnya Ahra yang bergelayutan di lengan Yunho.

"Yeoja murahan itu memang harus diberi pelajaran secepatnya." Geramnya saat melihat Yunho dan Ahra sudah meninggalkan perusahaan.

"Kita akan kemana Joongie?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Kita ikut saja mereka oppa, aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan yeoja murahan pada Yunho oppa." Seunghyun mengangguk dan menyuruh sopir untuk menjalankan mobilnya. Di belakang mereka sebuah mobil lagi mengikuti mereka.

Sementara itu Yunho yang sedang mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang sesekali memeriksa dari kaca spoin karena melihat mobil Jaejoong yang mengikutinya.

"Apa yang sedang oppa lihat eoh? Sejak tadi aku perhatikan oppa terus memperhatikan kaca spion." Ahra menyadari Yunho yang terus melihat ke arah spoin.

"Ani, hanya memperhatikan mobil di belakang yang sepertinya sedang berjalan searah dengan kita." Jawab Yunho, Ahra menengok kearah belakang.

"Biarkan saja oppa, lagipula tidak ada yang melarang mereka untuk mengikuti kita. Mungkin mereka juga searah dengan kita." Yunho tidak terlalu mendengarkan Ahra yang mulai berceloteh saat ini. Dan sebenarnya Yunho juga tidak ingin bersama Ahra terlalu lama. Tapi mengingat rencana yang sudah direncanakan Jaejoong, Yunho tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah restoran yang terbialng cukup mewah. Ahra hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya melihat betapa mewahnya restoran yang didatanginya bersama Yunho. Bahkan seumur hidupnya Ahra tidak pernah makan di restoran semewah itu.

"Kajja," dengan malas Yunho menggandeng Ahra untuk masuk.

Dari kejauhan Jaejoong memperhatikan keduanya yang masuk ke dalam restoran. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan luapan emosi yang siap meledak kapan pun. Apalagi melihat yeoja yang tak lain adalah sepupunya itu dengan tidak tahu dirinya merayu Yunho yang merupakan suaminya.

"Lihat saja yeoja murahan, aku akan mengambil semua yang sudah keluargamu ambil darikku." Geram Jaejoong.

"Kita pulang oppa." Putus Jaejoong karena tidak ingin melihat lebih lama lagi. Mobil yang ditumpanginya mulai menjauhi restoran dimana Yunho dan Ahra berada.

Yunho memperhatikan mobil yang dinaiki Jaejoong mulai berjalan meninggalkan area restoran. Sepertinya Jaejoongnya tidak ingin lebih lama lagi berada di sana.

DRRRT DRRRT DRRRT

Getaran ponsel Yunho mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari mobil Jaejoong.

"Oppa ponselmu bergetar." Seru Ahra yang kini tengah memilih menu.

Dengan segera membuka ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan yang membuatnya meneyringai tipis.

_**To: Yunnie oppa**_

_**From: Boojaejoongie**_

_**Aku muak melihat wajahnya yang sok manis oppa. Jika sudah selesai segera pulang, aku akan memasakan makan malam untukmu. Jika oppa pulangtepat waktu aku akan memberikan hadiah istimewa.**_

Dengan cekatan Yunho membalas pesan Jaejoong.

_**To: Boojaejoongie**_

_**From: Yunnie**_

_**Boojae tenang saja, aku akan segera pulang dan menghabiskan semua masakanmu. Ingat jangan kau berikan masakanmu pada food onster itu. dan aku akan menagih hadiahku.**_

Yunho kemudian menyimpan ponselnya di kantong celana saat pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Ahra terlihat sangat antusias dengan acara makan mereka karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya benar-benar bisa mengajak makan siang yunho. Jadi dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Meski pun dirinya harus mengalami insiden penamparan dari yeoja yang menurutnya gila.

.

.

"Oppa, apa oppa mengenal yeoja yang ada di perusahaan oppa tadi?" seakan ingat dengan yeoja yang menurutnya dikenalnya, Ahra memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Yunho. Saat ini keduanya dalam perjalanan kembali ke perusahaan.

"Maksudmu Jaejoong." Yunho terlihat fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Jadi namanya Jaejoong, tapi wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanya Yunho mencoba mencari tahu.

"Hanya orang yang tidak penting, mungkin saja aku salah orang. Lagipula orang itu sudah mati sekarang." Medengar hal itu Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemudi. Ingin rasanya Yunho menyobek mulut yeoja di sampingnya itu saat ini juga.

"Mungkin kau hanya salah orang Ahra-ssi."

"Aish, kenapa oppa memanggilku seformal itu. cukup panggil Ahra saja oppa." Ahra mencoba bermanja pada Yunho.

"Lalu Jaejoong itu siapa oppa? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di perusahaan oppa?" tanya Ahra sekali lagi.

"Dia sepupuku, dan kebetulan dia baru saja kembali dari luar negeri beberapa hari yang lalu. Kebetulan juga dia memiliki saham di perusahaan, jadi mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja di perusahaan. Dia juga memiliki saham di sebuah perusahaan yang aku tidak tahu. Dia mengatakan hampir lima puluh persen dia memiliki di perusahaan tersebut. Tapi berita yang didengarnya kalau perusahaan itu berganti kepemilikan sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Padahal dia ingin bertemu dengan pemilik perusahaan tersebut." Yunho mencoba untuk memancing.

"Sepertinya sepupu oppa sangat sukses ne." Ahra terlihat berpikir saat mendengar penjelasan Yunho barusan. Mungkin saja sepupu Yunho adalah orang yang sedang dicari ayahnya selama ini. Dan mungkin juga Ahra bisa mencoba untuk bekerjasama dengan sepupu Yunho yang bernama Jaejoong itu. Yunho melirik sekilas dan bisa dipastikan saat ini Ahra sedang memikirkan kata-katanya barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga Jung. Wajahnya terlihat serius jika sudah berhubungan dengan kegiatan yang disukainya itu, hingga tidak menyadari jika seseorang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

GREEP

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan melingkar di penggang Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong sontak melepaskan penggorengannya.

"Aish oppa mengagetkanku saja eoh." Jaejoong mengelus dadanya sejenak. Sementara itu Yunho terlihat terkikik melihat wajah Jaejoong menurutnya manis itu.

"Mianhae Boo," Yunho langsung menyurukkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jaejoong, menghirup aroma dari tubuh Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat manis dan menenangkan.

"Bagaimana acara kencanmu oppa?" dapat dirasakannya jika saat ini pelukan Yunho semakin erat.

"Kenapa kau mengorbankan suamimu yang tampan ini eoh, melihat wajahnya saja rasanya aku ingin muntah Boo." Dengan pelan Yunho mengusap perut Jaejoong yang menurutnya sedikit mulai menyembul.

"Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana wajah aslinya yeoja murahan itu. Dia bahkan melakukan tiga kali operasi untuk membuat wajahny seperti itu. dan semua biaya yang digunakan adalah pemberian dari appaku. Awalnya aku kasihan dengannya, tapi sekarang rasanya aku ingin sekali mencakar wajah sok cantiknya itu." Jaejoong merasakan usapan di perutnya.

"Setelah makan malam aku akan menagih hadiahku darimu Boo." Yunho sedikit menarik kerah Jaejoong agar sedikit turun. Yunho mengecup bahu ddan leher Jaejoong, bahkan Yunho sengaja meninggalkan tanda di leher Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit mendesah dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya.

"Engh.. sebaiknya oppa mandi dulu." Jaejoong sedikit menggeliat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, setelah makan malam kita akan menikmati malam yang panas Boo." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong dan sedikit menjilatnya. Setelahnya Yunho berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah mengatur napasnya karena ulah Yunho barusan.

"Semoga kau tidak memiliki sifat mesum seperti appamu ne baby." Jaejoong mengusap perutnya.

"Kenapa sudah selesai eoh, aku kan belum melihat adegan panas kalian noona." Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya saat mendengar suara Changmin. Sedikit kaku Jaejoong membalik badannya.

"Mi-Minnie-ya." Changmin bisa melihat jika saat ini kakak iparnya tengah memerah menahan malu karena dirinya melihat apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya. Melihat hal itu Changmin hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Apa makan malam sudah siap noona?" Changmin mengubah topik pembicaraan, karena jika diteruskan bisa-bisa dirinya akan terkena amukan dari beruang milik Jaejoong nantinya.

"Ah, ne kau bisa membantuku membawanya ke meja makan Minnie-ya." Changmin mengangguk dan mulai mengambil beberapa masakan yang sudah siap. Sepertinya mereka akan makan besar malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahra sepertinya masih memikirkan perkataan Yunho padanya tadi siang tentang yeoja yang menurutnya adalah Jaerin sepupunya yang sudah lama mati. Tapi jika melihat cara berbicara Jaejoong tadi Ahra yakin dia bukan sepupunya, karena Jaerin adalah yeoja yang tertutup. Bahkan bisa dikatakan kalau Jaerin adalah yeoja yang tidak memiliki sifat berani seperti Jaejoong tadi siang. Bahkan dengan beraninya Jaejoong mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah wanita murahan di depan Yunho.

"Jika dia memang Jaerin, pasti sekarang polisi sudah menangkap appa dan umma." Ahra terlihat mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

"Tidak mungkin dia Jaerin, ne dia bukan Jaerin karena Yunho oppa mengatakan kalau dia baru saja pulang dari luar negeri. Dan Jaerin bukan orang yang berani seperti yeoja yang bernama Jaejoong itu." Ahra berpendapat sendiri.

"Tunggu, apa dia pemilik saham misterius itu? jika memang benar mungkin aku bisa membujuknya untuk memberikan setengah saham yang dimilikinya padaku. Jadi aku juga bisa mengatur perusahaan sesukaku. Lagipula appa hanya memiliki sepuluh persen dan dua puluh lima persen dari Kim ahjussi yang sudah mati itu." sepertinya Ahra telah memiliki sebuah rencana dan sepertinya sifat licik Mr. Go benar-benar menurun pada putrinya sendiri. Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti Ahra bisa menjatuhkan appanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam sudah selesai, para pelayan juga sudah membereskan meja makan dan membersihkan dapur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dimana para pelayan sudah kembali ke asrama mereka hanya beberapa pelayan yang mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi mansion saja yang masih tetap berada di mansion Jung. Bahkan sang majikan pun sudah masuk ke dalam mereka masing-masing.

Jaejoong tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menunggu Yunho yang masih berada di kamar mandi entah apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu di dalam sana. Tapi Jaejoong tidak mau ambil pusing memikirkannya.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dengan Yunho yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya. Memandang Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang asyik menikmati suasana malam di balkon kamar mereka. Sedikit menyeringai saat melihat apa yang dikenakan Jaejoong saat ini. Sebuah gaun malam yang menurutnya sangat tipis. Bahkan Yunho bisa melihat bra dan celana dalam yang digunakan Jaejoong saat ini. Sepertinya istrinya itu memang sedang menggodanya malam ini. Dengan langkah pelan Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang belum sadar akan kehadirannya di belakang Jaejoong.

GREEP

"Sengaja menggodaku Jung Jaejoong." Bisik Yunho dengan seduktife di telinga Jaejoong. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam saat ini. Bergerilya di kedua dada Jaejoong yang sesuai dengan ukuran tangannya.

"Engggh...oppaahhh!" Jaejoong mendesah saat Yunho meremas salah satu payudaranya dengan keras.

"Aku akan menghukummu karena sudah menyuruh suamimu ini untuk berkencan dengan yeoja itu." Yunho mulai melakukan serangannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yunho dan mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho.

"Hukumlah aku sepuasmu Jung Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong terlihat menyeringai lalu mulai menyerah bibir Yunho. Keduanya saling memagut bibir satu sama lain. Mengulum membiarkan saliva keduanya mulai bercampur jadi satu di mulut Jaejoong. Yunho mulai mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Jaejoong agar terbuka. Dan dengan penurutnya Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Yunho menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengabsen isi di dalamnya, dan mulai mengajaknya untuk bertarung lidah. Lidah keduanya saling membelit satu sama lain untuk menentukan siapa yang dominan, dan bisa dipastikan Yunholah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya dalam pertarungan tersebut.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya karena merasakan pukulan di punggungnya, tanda jika Jaejoong sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Yunho kemudian beralih ke leher Jaejoong tanpa membiarkan Jaejoong berkesempatan menghirup udara sebentar. Mengecup, menggigit, bahkan memberi tanda kepemilikan di kulit putih tersebut adalah kesukaannya. Jajahan Yunho kini beralih turun, memandang sejenak perut Jaejoong.

CHUUP

"Malam ini appa akan mengunjungimu baby, baby tenang saja appa akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Yunho memberikan kecupan di perut Jaejoong.

"Malam ini kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya Jung Jaejoong."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**MY REVENGE 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan balas atas perbuatan mereka padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar di kamarnya, memperhatikan penampilannya apakah sudah sempurna atau belum. Rambut panjangnya digerai dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Sebuah kemeja berwarna merah kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Sebuah jas berwarna hitam tergeletak di atas ranjang yang akan digunakan Jaejoong hari ini.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik Boo." Ucap Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Bagian bawahnya hanya tertutupi oleh handuk sebatas lutut. Dan dengan santainya Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong,

SREEET

CHUUP

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan mencuri ciuman paginya pagi ini.

"Sebaiknya oppa segera memakai pakaian yang sudah aku siapkan di atas ranjang. Aku turun dulu ne." Jaejoong mendorong Yunho hingga di samping ranjang mereka dimana sudah ada satu setel pakaian kerja yang sudah disiapkan Jaejoong.

"Kau selalu mengerti seleraku Boo." Yunho terlihat puas dengan pilihan Jaejoong pagi ini. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan memilih keluar kamar meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang memakai pakaiannya.

Hari adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh Jaejoong, karena hari untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong muncul setelah satu tahun menghilang. Dan hari ini pulalah, Jaejoong akan menghadapi Mr. Go sang paman yang telah membuatnya kehilangan kedua orang tuanya satu tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong muncul bukan sebagai Kim Jaerin, melainkan sebagai Jung Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong ingin mengambil pelan-pelan apa yang telah dicuri darinya.

.

.

.

.

Mr. Go terlihat mulai gusar, pasalnya hari ini adalah hari dimana rapat pemegang saham akan dilakukan. Dan yang membuatnya semakin frustasi adalah sosok misterius yang memegang lima puluh persen saham perusahaan masih belum diketahuinya sampai saat ini. Bahkan belakangan ini ada beberapa karyawan yang mulai berulah karena kenerja kepemimpinannya yang kacau. Beberapa staff juga mulai melakukan protes karena dana perusahaan yang berkurang..

"Aish, rapat ini membuat pikiranku kacau." Erang Mr. Go yang saat ini sudah ada di rapat akan dilakukan pukul sembilan pagi. Yang ditakutkan dalam rapat nanti adalah jika orang misterius itu mengambil alih perusahaan yang saat ini dipimpinnya. Perusahaan yang direbutnya dari kakak iparnya sendiri.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar, membuat Mr. Go sedikit berjengit.

"Masuk," perintahnya.

"Sanjangnim, beberapa pemegang saham sudah mulai datang. Mereka menunggu anda di ruang rapat saat ini."

"Apa mereka sudah datang semuanya?"

"Hanya menunggu Mr. Jung dari Jung Group sanjangnim." Mr. Go mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar sekarang." Mr. Go menarik laci meja kerjanya, mengambil sebuah map yang berisi laporan perusahaan yang sepertinya sudah dimanipulasinya. Memastikan semuanya tidak ada yang salah dalam laporan tersebut. Sepertinya Mr. Go memang benar-benar orang yang sangat licik dan curang. Sedikit merapikan penampilannya, Mr. Go terlihat mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Membawa laporan yang sudah dibuatnya untuk rapat yang akan dilakukan sebentar lagi. Dengan langkah mantap Mr. Go meninggalkan ruangannya menuju ruang rapat dimana para pemegang saham sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matany dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, saat ini dirinya dalam perjalanan ke Kim Corps. Perusahaan milik mendiang kedua orang tuanya.

"Jaejoong-ssi," panggil seorang yeoja yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne," Jaejoong menoleh.

"Sebentar lagi akan sampai. Sebaiknya anda bersiap-siap." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Mobil yang ditumpanginya tak berapa lama berhenti, Jaejoong keluar setelah Seunghyun membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Gomawo oppa." Ucap Jaejoong pada Seunghyun. Seunghyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Selanjutnya Jaejoong mantap melangkah memasuki gedung yang dulu sering didatanginya. Memperhatikan sekeliling apakah ada yang berubah taua tidak. Dan sepertinya ada sedikit penataan ulang untuk dekorasi ruangan.

Rombongan Jaejoong memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka untuk mereka, beberapa karyawan sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Jaejoong ke perusahaan. Karena untuk karyawan yang sudah lama bekerja di perusahaan tersebut akan langsung mengenali Jaejoong saat ini. Tapi Jaejoong sepertinya bisa menguasai diri saat ini.

TING

Suara lift tanda jika saat ini mereka sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju. Sejenak Jaejoong menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan mencoba menenangkan perasaannya. Karena bisa dipastikan jika sampai Mr. Go mengenalinya semuanya akan kacau. Beberapa hari ini Jaejoong sudah berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya pada Mr. Go yang memang sejak dulu selalu mengintimidasinya. Setidaknya din ruangan tersebut juga ada Yunho yang datang mewakili Jung Group. Begitu merasa tenang, Jajeoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift diikuti oleh Seunghyun dan yang lainnya.

CEKLEK.

Pintu ruangan rapat terbuka, penghuni rapat langsung menoleh saat pintu terbuka. Beberapa orang membelalakkan kedua matanya saat melihat siapa yang masuk. Dan ada satu orang yang lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang rapat. Yunho yang ada diantara mereka terlihat menyeringai tipis saat melihat sang istri berdiri di hadapan pemegang saham saat ini.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu karena keterlambatan saya." Ucap Jaejoong sopan sambil membungkukkan badan. Semua orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpaku bingung terutama Mr. Go saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Perkenalkan Jung Jaejoong imnida." Jajeoong mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Jung?" salah satu orang sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar nama Jung disebut Jaejoong.

"Sebelumnya saya memang belum memberitahu pada kalian kalau Jung Jaejoong adalah sepupu saya. Dan dia memiliki lima puluh persen saham Kim Corps." Yunho berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong memperkenalkan siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya. jaejoong sekali lagi membungkukkan badan.

"Dan karena semua pemegang saham sudah ada mungkin kita bisa memulai rapat hari ini." Yunho menginterupsi untuk memulai rapat. Semuanya setuju untuk memulai rapat, namun Mr. Go terlihat masuk tidak percaya dengan sosok Jaejoong yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Copyan laporan perusahaan sudah dibagikan, mereka mula membaca dan mempelajari laporan tersebut. Mr. Go memperhatikan mereka semua, terutama Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah serius membaca laporan perusahaan. Dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan Jaejoong saat ini. Menurutnya yeoja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah keponakannya Kim Jaerin. Karena Mr. Go sangat mengenal Jaerin sejak kecil.

"Aku melihat ada kejanggalan dalam laoran ini." Terlihat Jaejoong mulai angkat bicara setelah selesai membacanya.

"Apa maksud anda Miss. Jung Jaejoong?" Mr. Go terlihat tidak terima dengan pendapat Jaejoong. Yunho yang melihatnya terlihat tersenyum tipis namun sinis secara bersamaan. Apalagi saat ini sepertinya Jaejoong sudah bisa menguasai diri dan mulai menunjukkkan kepandaiannya yang sudah dilatihnya selama ini.

"Saya melihat kejanggalan dalam laporan keuangan perusahaan ini, bukankah seharusnya perusahaan mendapatkan pemasukan dari keuntungan yang didapat dari penjualan product selama tiga bulan. Namun di sini tertulis perusahaan mengalami defisit keuangan hingga tiga puluh persen. Padahal seharusnya perusahaan bisa mendapatkan laba sebesar empat puluh lima persen. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Mr. Go?" Jaejoong sepertinya memberanikan diri menatap sang paman yang kini malah menatapnya tajam.

"Keuangan perusahaan mengalami kekosongan beberapa bulan ini, jadi kami mengalami defisit keuangan karena penjualan product yang terlalu banyak sehingga kami terpaksa memproduksi dalam jumlah yang melebihi batas. Sehingga banyak sisa stock yang tidak bisa dijual karena beberapa mengalami kegagalan produksi." Jelas Mr. Go .

"Mr. Go, saya mendapat laporan bahwa ada transferan dana dari Jung Group untuk perusahaan ini, namun sepertinya dana itu sama sekali tidak sampai ke perusahaan. Padahal sejak Kim Corps bekerja sama dengan Jung Group perusahaan ini seharusnya bisa berkembang lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Kali Yunho yang angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya dana itu digunakan untuk menutupi kekurangan biaya produksi yang sedikit mengalami keterlambatan." Mr. Go terlihat masih menatap tajam Jaejoong yang memang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

SRAAK

Jaejoong melempar kertas ditangannya yang berisikan laporan perusahaan.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, aku ingin melakukan pengecekkan sendiri ke seluruh divis di perusahaan ini. Karena bisa saja perusahaan ini akan mengalami kebangkrutan dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Anda tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan Miss. Jung, saya sebagai pimpinan perusahaan menolaknya." Tolak Mr. Go.

"anda tidak bisa melarang saya melakukannya Mr. Go, bukankah keputusan mutlak dilakukan jika lima puluh persen pemegang saham menyetujuinya bukan." Kali Jajeoong balik menyerang Mr. Go.

"Jaejoong-ssi benar Mr. Go, sepertinya memang diperlukan pengecekkan dan pemeriksaan di setiap divisi. Karena dikhawatirkan ada yang menyalah gunakan uang perusahaan untuk kepentingan pribadi." Tambah Yunho. Dan tampaknya pemegang saham yang lain menyetujui usulan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak setuju," Mr. Go terlihat sedikit mulai tersulut emosi.

"Mr. Go, Jaejoong-ssi benar. Sebaiknya kita memeriksa betul-betul masalah ini, jika tidak perusahaan ini ditakutkan akan mengalami penurunan karena kinerja yang tidak profesional." Salah seorang pemegang saham yang bernama Lee Dong Wook angkat bicara. Selama ini dirinya tidak pernah bersuara, namun kali ini dirinya memang perlu untuk memberikan pendapatnya. Karena sejak perusahaan diambil alih oleh Mr. Go pendapatan perusahaan bukannya meningkat, namun mengalami penurunan.

Mendengar hal itu Mr. Go mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi yang siap meledak saat ini juga.

"Kalau banyak yang setuju, aku mengusulkan untuk Jaejoong-ssi yang melakukannya. Karena dia yang memiliki saham terbesar di perusahaan ini." Tambah Yunho.

BRAAK

"Kalian tidak bisa memutuskan semuanya seenaknya, ini perusahaanku, aku yang memimpinnya." Mr. Go terlihat tidak terima hingga menggebrak meja. Sepertinya amarahnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Kau pasti bukan Jung Jaejoong, kau itu Kim Jaerin keponakanku. Kau tidak bisa menipuku Kim Jaerin. Kau pasti ingin merebut kembali perusahaan ini bukan." Mr. Go terlihat tersengal karena meluapkan semua yang ada di benaknya saat melihat Jaejoong pertama kali tadi.

Mendengar hal itu Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya seakan tidak mengerti maksud Mr. Go. Namun Jaejoong untuk meredam emosinya saat Mr. Go mulai tersulut emosinya saat ini. Bisa dilihatnya kilatan amarah dimata Mr. Go, dan Jaejoong sangat hapal dengan hal itu. sebisa mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan membuka jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti maksud anda Mr. Go. Dan siapa Kim Jaerin yang anda maksud." Mr. Go sepertinya akan segera meluapkan emosinya sebentar lagi.

"Mr. Go, dia adalah Jung Jaejoong sepupuku. Dan anda bisa memastikannya semua data yang dimiliki Jaejoong asli jika anda tidak percaya. Dan anda menyebut Kim Jaerin, bukankah dia dikabarkan sudah meninggal bukan." Yunho mulai bersuara. Sementara yang lain hanya mendengarkan saja, karena mereka tahu kalau sebenarnya ingin menguasai perusahaan, namun terganjal oleh lima puluh persen saham yang tidak diketahui siapa pemiliknya sampai Jaejoong muncul.

"Aku bukan orang yang mudah ditipu Jung Yunho-ssi, aku tahu siapa Kim Jaerin itu. Dia adalah orang duduk di sana . aku tahu kau selama ini menghilang hanya untuk bersembunyi karena kau sendirilah yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu." Cecar Mr. Go yang kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mr. Go, boleh aku bertanya pada anda apa alasan anda mengira saya adalah kim Jaerin? Bahkan selama ini saya tinggal di Jepang. Dan jika benar saya adalah Kim Jaerin untuk apa saya membunuh kedua orang tua saya." Dalam benak Jaejoong ingin sekali menancapkan pisau di tubuh Mr. Go dan mencabiknya saat ini juga. Pintar sekali orang itu memutar balik fakta yang terjadi.

"Mungkin selama ini kau bersembunyi di suatu tempat agar polisi tidak mencurigaimu yang menghilang. Lalu setelah satu tahun kau muncul seperti sekarang ini." Tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari Jaejoong, membuat Mr. Go sedikit merasa aneh.

"Apa buktinya jika Jaejoong adalah Kim Jaerin yang sejak tadi anda sebut-sebut Mr. Go?" salah seorang pemegang saham bernama Park Min woo angkat bicara, karena menurutnya pembicaraan ini sudah menyimpang dari inti rapat yang mereka lakukan. Dan sepertinya Mr. Go memperlihatkan jika dirinya sama sekali tidak setuju dengan usul Jaejoong.

"Karen wajah itu," tunjuk Mr. Go tepat di wajah Jaejoong.

"Jadi anda menyimpulkan kalau sepupuku ini adalah Kim Jaerin karena wajah yang dimilikinya begitu Mr. Go." Cibir Yunho yang saat ini terkikik pelan.

"Anda terlalu kekanakan Mr. Go." Decak Jaejoong yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sepertinya rapat ini sama sekali tidak berguna," Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mulai besok aku akan mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan dari anda Mr. Go, jika anda tidak setuju aku akan menyuruh Yunho untuk mencabut kerjasama dan bantuan dana untuk perusahaan ini." Putus Jaejoong sambil melenggang keluar ruangan dengan angkuhnya.

"Saya setuju dengan Jaejoong-ssi." Ujar Lee dong Wook setelah kepergian Jaejoong.

"Ne, saya pikir juga begitu. Lagipula sejak anda yang mengambil alih perusahaan ini anda sepertinya terlalu menghamburkan uang Mr. Go." Tambah Park Min Woo.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan membiarkan yeoja itu mengaturku." Geram Mr. Go.

"Itu adalah hak dari pemegang saham tertinggi Mr. Go, anda hanya memiliki sepuluh persen saham di perusahaan ini. Jadi anda tidak bisa semudah itu membantah Jaejoong-ssi."

"Apa kalian lupa jika aku memiliki saham dari Kim Joong Won sebanyak dua puluh lima persen." Bantah Mr. Go.

"Itu hanya saham beku Mr. Go, selama tidak ada stempel dari pemilik yang sebenarnya saham itu tidak berlalu Mr. Go. Jadi anda hanya memiliki sepuluh persen saham di perusahaan ini. Jadi anda tidak bisa seenaknya di perusahaan ini." Mr. Go bungkam seketika mendengar penjelasan Yunho barusan.

'Sial,' geram Mr. Go dalam hati.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang perlu anda tahu Mr. Go, mulai besok Jaejoong akan menduduki posisi presedir di perusahaan ini karena dia memiliki saham terbanyak di perusahaan ini." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Yunho beranjak dari duduknya diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mr. Go mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kenapa dia sebodoh itu tidak membubuhkan cap setempel dari Kim Joong Won.

"AARRRGHH!" Mr. Go melempar benda yang ada di dekatnya ke tembok.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian mengambil semua yang sudah aku dapatkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu keluar ruangan Yunho langsung mengejar Jaejoong yang saat ini sudah lebih dulu turun. Sebagai suami Yunho mengerti betul perasaan Jaejoong saat ini, sebenarnya tadi Yunho ingin sekali menghajar Mr. Go karena ucapannya. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong bisa menguasai keadaan. Sebenarnya sejak tadiYunho tahu kalau Jaejoong mencoba menahan emosinya dengan mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja.

Begitu sampai di lantai dasar, Yunho bergegas keluar saat melihat Jaejoong akan memasuki mobil. Dengan segera Yunho mengikuti masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Yoona, kau kembali dengan yang lain saja." Perintah Yunho pada Yoona menjadi sekertaris Jaejoong saat ini.

"Baik sanjangnim." Yoona kemudian undur diri dan meninggalkan mobil Jaejoong menuju mobil yang tadi digunakan Yunho tadi.

GREEP

Dengan segera Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya begitu mobil mulai berjalan. Memeluk erat Jaejoong yang saat ini tubuhnya tengah bergetar.

"Menangislah Boo, keluarkan semua yang aku rasakan saat ini. Jangan buat aku dan uri aegya cemas." Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong lembut.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks..." Yunho bisa merasakan jas yang dikenakannya mulai basah, tanda Jaejoong saat ini tengah menangis.

"Kenapa dia membalikkan fakta oppa, kenapa dia menuduhku yang membunuh orang tuaku. Jelas dia yang melakukannya oppa, dia yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan mengambil semuanya dariku oppa." Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho melampiaskan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini pada Yunho.

"Ini tidak akan lama Boo, orang itu akan mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatannya padamu dan keluargamu. Aku akan memastikan mereka merasakan rasa sakitmu selama ini. Aku akan membuat mereka membayar semuanya." Bisik Yunho.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, kaishan uri aegya di dalam melihat ummanya seperti ini." Tangan Yunho yang bebas kini mengusap perut Jaejoong sayang. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, dan tanpa sadar Jaejoong pun menumpukan tangannya dia atas tangan Yunho yang mengusap perutnya.

Di kursi depan, Seunghyun memperhatikan kedua majikannya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah dianggapnya adik itu terlihat saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin terlihat sibuk dengan komputernya saat ini, sepertinya saat ini namja kelebihan tinggi badan itu sedang melakukan sesuatu. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di keyboard komputernya.

"Chwang, apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan dimana Changmin berada sambil membawa senampan makanan.

"Emm, lumayan." Jawab Changmin setelah Kyuhyun menyuapkan sepotong cake.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Kau tenang saja Kyunnie chagi, mereka tidak akan menduga kalau kita yang melakuaknnya. Lagipula ini demi melancarkan rencana Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong noona mengambil kembali milik Jaejoong noona yang sudah mereka ambil." Changmin terlihat kembali sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Aku tahu kau ini jenius," Kyuhyun memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di sofa ruangan Changmin.

"Kau tenang saja Kyu, begitu ini selesai semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Kita juga tidak bisa membiarkan keselamatan Jaejoong noona terancam untuk kedua kalinya. Dan juga saat ini Jaejoong noona juga sedang hamil, jadi kita harus lebih hati-hati dalam bertindak." Jelas Changmin.

"Tugasmu hanya cukup mengawasi yeoja gatal itu, mudah bukan." Changmin menambahkan.

"Ne aku tahu," Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah dengan kekasihnya itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Changmin dan Kyuhyun rencanakan saat ini?

.

.

.

.

Mr. Go terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang, sepertinya dirinya masih belum terima jika Jaejoong akan menggeser dirinya untuk memimpin perusahaan.

"Caritahu siapa sebenarnya Jung Jaejoong itu secepatnya!"

"Akan kupastikan mereka yang ingin menggangguku akan berakhir seperti Kim Joong Won bodoh dan istrinya itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**MY REVENGE 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan balas atas perbuatan mereka padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat mulai berisi, mungkin karena efek dari kehamilannya saat ini membuat Jaejoong memiliki napsu makan yang sedikit besar. Dan sudah satu minggu itu Jaejoong mulai mengambil alih Kim Corps, dan selama itu pula Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk menemukan bukti kejanggalan dalam perusahaan tersebut. Dan sejauh ini mereka baru menemukan beberapa laporan keuangan yang sudah dimanipulasi entah siapa yang melakukannya. Yang pasti saat ini Jaejoong sedang berusaha untuk menemukan pelakunya. Dan satu orang yang mereka curigai adalah Mr. Go, karena hanya dialah yang bisa memberikan tanda tangan.

Selama satu minggu pula Mr. Go berusaha untuk menolak kehadiran Jaejoong di perusahaan dengan melakukan beberapa hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Diantara terus menerus mengecam Jaejoong dan mencemooh cara kerja Jaejoong yang menurutnya tidak becus. Padahal sebenarnya dirinya sendirilah yang berusaha untuk menutupi kesalahan yang dilakukannya di perusahaan.

"Baby-ah, lindungi umma saat appa tidak bersama kalian ne." Yunho mengusap perut Jaejoong dimana janin mereka berada.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin ini pasti salah," Mr. Go membaca dengan teliti kertas yang dipegangnya saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu yeobbo?" tanya Mrs. Go penasaran.

"Aku yakin kalau yeoja yang mengaku bernama Jung Jaejoong itu adalah Kim Jaerin."

"Maksudmu yeoja yang saat ini sedang berada di perusahaan begitu maksudmu." Mr. Go menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan yeoja itu? jika dia tidak mengusik pekerjaanmu kita biarkan saja." Ujar Mrs. Go santai.

"Kau tahu, dia memeriksa semua laporan keuangan perusahaan sejak satu tahun yang lalu sebelum Joong Won hyung mati. Dan jika ini terus dilakukannya maka semuanya akan terbongkar, kita akan masuk penjara. Dan aku tidak ingin semua itu terjadi, karena aku sudah melakukan segala cara untuk bisa ada di posisi ini." Mr. Go sedikit kesal karena tanggapan sang istri yang begitu santai.

"Kau tenang saja yeobbo, yeoja itu hanya noda kecil kita pasti bisa membersihkannya dengan mudah. Lagipula dulu aku dengan mudah membuat kakakku dan istrinya mati, jadi hal ini tidak usah kau pikirkan. Kita fokus dengan rencana kita untuk menjual perusahaan itu secepatnya. Lagipula aku sudah menemukan pembeli yang mau membeli dengan harga mahal perusahaan itu." jelas Mrs. Go dengan sangat tenang.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa menjualnya dengan mudah, karena saat ini saham terbesar masih berada di tangan yeoja sialan itu." geram Mr. Go.

"Bukankah kita bisa menyuruh Ahra untuk membuat yeoja menyerahkan sahamnya, lagipula saat ini putri kita juga sedang dengan dengan Jung Yunho. Mungkin dia bisa merayu Yunho untuk menyuruh yeoja itu membagi sahamnya sedikit demi sedikit pada Ahra. Dengan begitu kita tidak akan susah-susah menyingkirkan yeoja itu dari perusahaan."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja Yeobbo," mr. Go setuju dengan ide sang istri.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin terlihat serius dengan komputernya, sepertinya namja kelebihan tinggi badan itu sedang mengetik sesuatu.

"Chwang, apa semuanya sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun yang memilih duduk di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya ini akan sangat menarik Kyu, lihatlah." Changmin memperlihatnya sesuatu di layar komputernya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mereka memang sengaja membuat perusahaan itu bangkrut Chwang." Kyuhyun memperhatikan layar komputer yang memperlihat data-data tentang perusahaan keluarga Jaejoong selama satu tahun ini.

"Ne kau benar, dan kau tahu siapa pembelinya?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin ingin tahu saat melihat seringai dari bibir kekasih evilnya itu.

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya bukan," Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti apa maksud Changmin memperlihatkan hal tersebut.

"Kau memang pintar Jung Changmin, tidak percuma aku menjadikanmu kekasihku." Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Changmin senang.

"Dan sekarang kita hanya perlu fokus untuk masalah ini, masalah indentitas Jaejoong noona sudah tidak ada masalah. Karena saat mereka mencari data Jaejoong noona, mereka tidak akan menemukan jejak Kim Jaerin dimana pun."

"Waktu kita hanya satu bulan Chwang," Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Kau tenang saja, masalah ini akan segera selesai dan mereka akan mendapatkan ganjarannya." Changmin membalas pelukan sang kekasih. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat berjalan dengan angkuh memasuki gedung Kim Corps, suara langkah sepatunya bahkan menggema. Beberapa staff yang sudah mengenalnya memberi hormat saat bertemu dengannya.

"Yoona-ssi, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka berhenti di depan lift. Sedikit melirik saat melihat Mr. Go yang datang di belakangnya. Bahkan Mr. Go terlihat mencibirnya tanpa suara.

"Ne sanjangnim," Yoona mengangguk dan membuka buku jurnal yang selalu dibawanya.

"Sepertinya anda sedang tidak senang hati Mr. Go," sapa Jaejoong sambil memberikan senyuman sinisnya pada sang paman.

"Aku akan senang kalau anda bisa keluar dari perusahaan ini secepatnya Jaejoong-ssi." Geram Mr. Go. Mendengar hal itu Jaejoong malah tertawa pelan, membuat Mr. Go mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ingin rasanya Mr. Go melempar Jaejoong keluar sekarang juga.

TING

Suara lift terbuka membuat mereka menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Anda duluan saja Mr. Go," Jaejoong memilih mengalah dan membiarkan Mr. Go memasuki liftnya sendiri. Setelah lift tertutup, Jaejoong terlihat menyeringai.

"Kita lakukan sekarang Yoona-ssi," Jaejoong berbalik menuju meja resepcionis.

"Park-ssi, aku ingin memeriksa semua data orang yang keluar masuk perusahaan satu tahun ini." Jaejoong mengambil alih meja resepcionis dan memeriksa komputer. Jaejoong membaca dengan seksama nama-nama yang terdaftar memiliki janji untuk menemui pemimpin perusahaan tersebut. Karena Jaejoong merasa sangat janggal dengan perusahaan mendiang ayahnya.

"Sepertinya nama-nama tersebut adalah para tamu pemiliki sebelumnya." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Ne sanjangnim, mereka adalah para klien yang dulu sering melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan saat Kim sanjangnim masih memimpin perusahaan. Tapi sejak Kim sanjangnim meninggal dan perusahaan diambil alih oleh Mr. Go mereka tidak pernah lagi bekerjasama dengan perusahaan ini." Jelas Park-ssi. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan sedikit berpikir. Jika dia bisa menarik kembali klien yang dulu pernah bekerjasama dengan ayahnya kemungkinan perusahaan ini tidak akan mengalami kemunduran. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong memiliki ide untuk hal itu. Sepertinya memanfaat sang suami boleh juga.

"Park-ssi, bisa kau hubungi mereka katakan pada mereka kalau aku ingin mengadakan kerjasama dengan mereka." Perintahnya.

"Ah, ye sanjangnim."

"Yoona-ssi kita ke Jung Group sekarang." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar perusahaan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan perusahaan appaku jatuh begitu saja ditanganmu ahjussi." Geram Jaejoong saat dirinya sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Mobil pun mulai bergerak menjauhi Kim Corps menuju Jung Group.

Mr. Go memperhatikan mobil Jaejoong yang mulai menjauh, kedua tangannya kembali mengepal saat ini.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau sesukamu di sini Jung Jaejoong, sebentar lagi kau akan kutendang dari perusahaan ini."

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki gedung Jung Group dengan langkah lebar, sepertinya Jaejoong memang tidak ingin menunda rencana yang baru saja muncul di otaknya saat ini. Begitu lift terbuka Jaejoong langsung masuk diikuti oleh Yoona dan Seunghyun di belakangnya. Lift langsung menuju lantai tertinggi gedung tersebut.

TING

Jaejoong langsung keluar begitu lift terbuka, langkah kakinya menuju sebuah pintu yang sangat dihapalnya selama ini.

"Jaejoong-ssi," sekertaris Yunho menghentikan langkah Jaejoong yang akan membuka pintu ruangan Yunho.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Di dalam ada Ahra-ssi." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengerti.

CEKLEK

"Oppa," Jaejoong langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu sama sekali. Bisa dilihatnya saat ini kalau Ahra tengah mencoba untuk merayu suaminya itu.

"Jaejoongie, kau datang." Yunho segera menghentikan pekerjaannya yang sejak tadi mendapat gangguan dari Ahra. Seketika aura Yunho langsung berubah saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Eoh, Jaejoong-ssi." Ahra yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk mengambil perhatian Yunho langsung melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Ada perasaan tidak suka saat melihat Yunho yang terlihat senang akan kedatangan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Eoh, kau di sini Ahra-ssi." Jaejoong menatap Ahra sinis.

"Ne, sebagai calon kekasih yang baik aku harus menemani Yunho oppa." Ucap Ahra terlalu percaya diri. Jaejoong sedikit berdecak kesal namun tida terdengar oleh Ahra.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di perusahaan Jaejoong-ssi? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ahra mencoba untuk mengambil hati Jaejoong.

"Aku ada urusan dengan yunho oppa, bisa kau keluar sekarang Ahra-ssi." Usir Jaejoong.

"Eoh,kalau begitu aku pulang saja." Ahra mengambil tasnya.

"Sampai jumpa Yunho oppa." Ahra melambaikan tangan pada Yunho.

Begitu Ahra keluar dari ruangan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Yunho yang kini tengah memamerkan senyum mematikannya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu oppa, aku tidak suka." Jaejoong memilih mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Yunho.

"Kau tahu, yeoja itu sangat menyebalkan. Suaranya sangat berisik sejak tadi mengoceh. Telinganya sampai panas dibuatnya." Yunho bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jaejoong di lehernya saat ini.

"Aku tahu dia memang sangat berisik." Jaejoong mengusap rambut Yunho.

"Hei baby, kau menjaga ummamu dengan baikkan hari ini?" kini Yunho beralih pada perut Jaejoong yang sedikit tersamarkan.

"Tentu saja dia akan menjaga ummanya dengan baik." Jaejoong terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari Boo?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"Kau tahu oppa, aku memeriksa daftar tamu yang ada di perusahaan appa. Banyak nama-nama pengusaha yang sudah lama tidak bekerjasama dengan perusahaan appa sejak appa meninggal. Dan aku akan membuat mereka bekerjasama dengan perusahaan itu kembali." Yunho mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Boo?"

"Aku akan mengajak mereka untuk bekerjasama kembali, dan aku meminta oppa meminta untuk membantuku."

"Lalu apa imbalannya untukku eoh?" Yunho menyeringai.

"Mungkin malam panas yang menggairahkan, tapi setelah aegya lahir bagaimana?" Jaejoong bisa melihat tatapan mesum suaminya saat dirinya mengatakan malam yang menggairahkan.

"Kenapa harus menunggu aegya lahir eoh? Kau ingin menyiksaku selama kau hamil begitu?" kesal Yunho.

"Aku tahu kalau oppa itu sangat mesum, jadi aku tidak mau membuat aegya kenapa-napa karena ulah appanya yang sangat mesum. Lagipula dokter juga melarang kita melakukannya dalam waktu dekat ini." Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Bagaimana, oppa mau tidak? Mungkin setelah aegya lahir kita bisa berbulan madu." Rayu Jaejoong, diusapnya wajah Yunho dengan pelan. Menyusuri tulang pipi hinggs ke bibir hsti Yunho.

"Sepertinya kau mulai nakal Boo, darimana kau belajar eoh?" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong sedikit sensual.

"Aku belajar dari yang ahli oppa," Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Melihat hal itu membuat Yunho tergelak tawanya. Istrinya itu sejak hamil memang tidak terduga.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi ingat setelah aegya lahir dan pasca melahirkan aku tidak akan membuatkanmu keluar dari kamar."

"Kalau begitu kita deal Jung Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalami Yunho.

"Kita deal Jung Jaejoong-ssi." Yunho menjabat tangan Jaejoong. Setelahnya keduanya malah tertawa sendiri dengan Jaejoong yang masih setia di pangkuan Yunho.

"Sepertinya aku malah kembali ke perusahaan oppa, bagaimana kalau kita pulang untuk makan siang. Aku akan memasakan makanan yang spesial untuk oppa, eottoke?" mendengar penawaran Jaejoong Yunho sedikit berpikir.

"Tidak ada yang lain oppa." Jaejoong seakan bisa membaca pikiran Yunho.

"Kenapa kau seperti bisa membaca apa yang aku pikirkan Boo." Yunho mencubit hidung mancung Jaejoong.

"Karena oppa itu terlalu mesum, dan otak oppa itu isinya hanya "itu" saja." Jaejoong menaikan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda kutip.

"Dan aku hanya mesum untuk Jung Jaejoong seorang."

"Itu benar," angguk Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi appa untuk minta ijin karena menantu dan calon cucunya ingin aku pulang bersama mereka." Yunho meraih gagang telepon dan menghubungi pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan untuk meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal.

.

.

.

.

Mr. Jung menutup teleponnya setelah selesai berbicara dengan Yunho yang meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal karena Jaejoong mengajaknya pulang. Mr. Jung terkekeh pelan, membuat Changmin mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Appa tertawa sendiri, sangat aneh sekali." Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung memang sudah berubah sejak ada Jaejoong, bahkan dia sangat menuruti istrinya itu." Mr. Jung terkekeh sendiri.

"Memang benar, kalau wanita bisa membuat seorang pria dingin mencair." Timpal Changmin.

"Semoga keponakanku nanti tidak menuruni sifat ayahnya," tambahnya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Min, siapa tahu calon cucu appa perpaduan keduanya."

"Aku ingin keponakan perempuan, pasti dia akan manis dan cantik seperti Jaejoong noona." Changmin sudah mulai membayangkan bagaimana wajah calon keponakannya nanti. Bahkan sat ini Changmin sudah senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan dirinya bermain dengan keponakannya yang masih belum diketahuia jenis kelaminnya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencanamu Min?" Changmin menatap tajam Mr. Jung.

"Aish, appa membuyarkan lamunanku tentang keponakan baruku." Kesal Changmin.

"Kau lanjutkan saja nanti, appa tanya bagaimana dengan rencanamu itu? appa bisa saja membantumu, tapi jika ini tidak berhasil sia-sia saja appa membantumu." Wajah Changmin berubah menjadi serius kali ini.

"Appa tenang saja, aku pastikan ini akan berhasil." Changmin menyeringai.

"Baiklah kalau kau yakin appa akan membantumu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun, apa dia sudah tahu?"

"Ne dia sudah tahu, dia juga akan membantu mengenai berkas-berkas yang diperlukan." Mr. Jung mengangguk mengerti.

"Baguslah, jangan sampai ada yang masalah ini arraso." Changmin mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai menyelesaikan masakannya, bahkan saat ini Jaejoong masih memakai apron kesayangannya sambil membawa beberapa masakan yang sudah matang.

"Aigoo, Jaejoongie kau jangan terlalu bekerja ne. Umma tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada menantu dan calon cucu umma eoh." Mrs. Jung menghampiri Jaejoong dan membantu menyiapkan meja makan.

"Umma tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diri." Jaejoong melepas apronnya dan meletakkannya di dapur setelah semuanya selesai.

"Sebaiknya aku panggil Yunnie oppa dulu ne umma." Mrs. Jung mengangguk, tak lama Jaejoong berlalu guna memanggil Yunho yang saat ini sedang ada di taman belakang.

Jaejoong mengulum senyum saat melihat punggung Yunho, sepertinya Yunho tengah membaca sebuah buku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius saat ini, entah Yunho menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong atau tidak.

"Aku memang sangat tampan, jadi jangan memandangku seperti itu Mrs. Jung." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Kemarilah Boo," Yunho menutup buku bacaannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dengan patuhnya Jaejoong mendekati sang suami.

"Oppa, makanan sudah siap." Beritahunya pada Yunho.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita makan, umma pasti sudah menunggu kita." Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam dimana Mrs. Jung sudah menunggu keduanya untuk makan siang.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang menemani sang umma berbelanja ke supermarket, namun kedua matanya tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya tak jauh dari dirinya berada. Kebetulan Mrs. Cho sedang memilih bahan kebutuhan sehari-hari, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya guna untuk mengambil gambar orang tersebut. seringai tercetak jelas di bibir merahnya, sama seperti milik kekasihnya.

"Dasar yeoja murahan," gumam Kyuhyun sinis. Sepertinya ini akan sedikit memudahkan rencana mereka nantinya.

"Chwang pasti akan senang melihatnya." Kyuhyun melihat gambar yang baru saja diambilnya secara diam-diam.

"Kyu, sedang apa kau di sana?" panggil Mrs. Cho saat melihat putrinya sedang berdiri di sudut lorong.

"Ah, ye umma sebentar." Kyuhyun langsung menyimpan ponselnya kembali dan kembali mendorong troli belanjaannya mengikuti sang umma. Tak lupa Kyuhyun mengirim sebuah pesan pada Changmin, dan bisa dijamin pasti Changmin akan senang mendengarnya.

_**To: Chwang foodmonster**_

_**Kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat saat menemai umma belanja hari ini. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu nanti.**_

.

Sementara itu, saat ini Changmin mengerutkan dahi saat membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang dilihatnya." Changmin terlihat cuek saja, toh nanti pasti Kyuhyun akan memperlihatkannya tanpa harus memaksanya. Dan Changmin memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya, yaitu bermain games.

.

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum puas dengan laporan dari orang suruhannya yang memantau perusahaan milik Jaejoong. Sepertinya sejak kemunculan sang istri perusahaan itu mulai mengalami kekacauan. Yunho sedikit bangga dengan sang istri yang bisa menguasai semua yang sudah diajarkannya selama ini. Bahkan dirinya mendengar kalau Jaejoong mulai melakukan kerjasama dengan beberapa perusahaan yang memutus kerjasama mereka sejak kedua orang tua Jaejoong meinggal satu tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi mereka sedang berencana untuk menjual perusahaan Boojae rupanya, aku harus mencaritahu siapa yang akan menjadi pembelinya." Yunho menyeringai.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, tepatnya di perusahaan milik keluarga Kim, Jaejoong tengah sibuk sedang beberapa meeting dengan beberapa klien yang sempat memutuskan kerjasama mereka. Jaejoong mencoba untuk membujuk mereka agar mau kembali berinvestasi dengan perusahaan tersebut.

"Apa jaminannya jika kerjasama ini akan berhasil Miss. Jung?" Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan sedikit senyum tipisnya Jaejoong mulai menjelaskan.

"Mungkin karena kredibiltas Mr. Go selama ini membuat anda meragukan perusahaan ini. Mengingat Mr. Go selama satu tahun ini banyak membuang uang perusahaan dengan proyek yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan, saya mewakilinya meminta maaf. Dan karena sekarang saya yang mengambil alih perusahaan ini, saya berani menjamin keberhasilan kerjasama ini." Ucap Jaejoong meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kami akan memikirkan kembali kerjasama ini, terima kasih karena sudah mengundang kami. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya." Mereka saling berjabat tangan, tanpa menyadari Jaejoong menyeringai tipis.

'Permainan segera dimulai Go ahjussi, bersiap-siaplah,'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika di salah satu ff ryan ada yang menganggap ff itu menistai jaejoong, ryan tidak ada maksud untuk seperti itu. jadi sebisa mungkin jika tidak berkenan dengan cerita ryan diperbolehkan untuk tidak membacanya. Tapi ryan ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau membacanya.

Dan pemberitahuan untuk selama bulan puasa ryan mungkin tidak update ff, jadi ryan memutuskan hiatus selama bulan puasa. Maaf jika ada yang merasa ada yang kecewa dengan ryan.


	10. Chapter 10

**MY REVENGE 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan balas atas perbuatan mereka padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menyeringai tipis saat melihat Mr. Go terlihat terburu-buru keluar dari perusahaan, sepertinya Mr. Go akan keluar dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Dengan santai Jaejoong meraih telepon di atas mejanya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Lakukan sekarang juga, dan harus cepat sebisa mungkin kalian mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." Jaejoong meletakkan kembali telepon tersebut di tempatnya.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku ahjussi." Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi menatap keluar jendela ruangannya. Terlihat sekali senyum meremehkan dibibir merah tersebut. rencananya sepertinya sedikit mengalami kemajuan saat ini. Klien yang mau kembali bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya, dan kondisi perusahaan yang mulai kembali stabil.

DRRRT DRRRT DRRRT

Jaejoong meraih ponselnya saat melihat ada satu pesan masuk, dengan segera Jaejoong membacanya.

_Kami sudah melakukannya Mrs. Jung, dan kami juga sudah menemukan beberapa berkas penting yang anda butuhkan._

Jaejoong menyeringai setelah membaca pesan tersebut, sepertinya semua akan berjalan lancar.

_Segera kirim semuanya pada Yunho, dia yang akan mengurus semuanya. Pastikan kondisi ruangan itu masih sama sebelum kalian masuk. Dan pastikan disetiap sudut ruangan itu sudah terpasang kamera cctv._

Jaejoong tersenyum puas saat ini,

"Jangan berpikir aku bodoh seperti Jaerin Go ahjussi, karena aku adalah Jaejoong bukan lagi Kim Jaerin yang tidak bisa membuka diri. Kau salah jika meremehkan aku." Monolog Jaejoong. Sepertinya hari ini Jaejoong akan pulang sedikit terlambat karena pekerjaannya yang sedikit menumpuk.

.

.

.

.

Mr. Go terlihat mengendarai mobilnya dengan terburu-buru setelah mendapat telepon dari sang istri yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di rumanya saat ini.

Begitu dirinya sampai di depan rumah, dirinya melihat istri dan Ahra putrinya. Keduanya terlihat berdiri di depan rumah dengan koper di belakang mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Mr. Go terlihat kesal.

"Appa, seseorang bilang kalau kita di suruh untuk meninggalkan rumah ini karena mulai hari ini rumah yang kita tinggali sudah berpindah tangan entah pada siapa." Adu Ahra pada Mr. Go dengn wajah sedihnya.

"MWO?" Mr. Go seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut Ahra.

"Appa, kita akan tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanya Ahra panik, pasalnya dirinya tidak ingin kembali ke rumah kecil yang dulu pernah mereka tinggali sebelum mereka tinggal di rumah mewah tersebut.

"Kita akan tinggal di hotel saja," usul Mrs. Go yang kini memilih menarik koper miliknya, memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Mau tidak mau Mr. Go mengikuti sang istri diikuti oleh Ahra dibelakangnya. Keduanya memilih untuk tinggal di salah satu hotel milik keluarga Kim yang tidak bisa mereka ambil alih karena bisnis hotel itu adalah bisnis kerjasama dengan Jung Group dan juga hotel tersebut sampai saat ini masih dikelola oleh sepupu Jaejoong yang saat ini tinggal di New York. Jadi Mr. Go tidak bisa seenaknya mengambil alih hotel tersebut mengingat kekuasaan keluarga Jung dalam bisnis sangat berpengaruh.

"Ahra, apa kau sudah berhasil merayu Jung Yunho?" tanya Mrs. Go dengan nada serius.

"Kami beberapa kali keluar umma," jawab Ahra.

"Bagus, sebisa mungkin buat dia jatuh cinta padamu dan setelah itu kau bisa mengontrolnya dan bisa mengendalikannya."

"Umma tenang saja, lagipula sepupu Yunho oppa juga sepertinya tidak terlalu memusingkan hubungan kami." Jawab Ahra santai membuat Mr. Go mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Ahra?" tanya Mr. Go.

"Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak keberatan kalau aku berhubungan dengan Yunho oppa. Lagipula dia kan hanya sepupunya jadi tidak ada hak untuk melarang Yunho berhubungan dengan siapa pun." Jelas Ahra sambil memperhatikan bentuk kukunya.

"Jadi dia benar-benar sepupu Jung Yunho." Gumam Mr. Go sedikit berpikir. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang direncanakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memperhatikan layar laptop di depannya yang memperlihatkan gambar sebuah ruangan, tepatnya ruangan Mr. Go di Kim Corps. Istrinya memang tidak bisa ditebak dalam merencanakan sesuatu, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Jaejoong memiliki otak yang cerdas.

"Kau pintar sekali Boo, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya." Yunho memperhatikan gambar di laptopnya dengan seksama. Beberapa gambar didapatnya dari beberapa sudut ruangan yang sengaja dipasang kamera tersebunyi oleh Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya oppa sibuk sekali." tiba-tiba saja Yunho dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aish, kau ini mengagetkan aku saja Kyu. Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu sebelumnya eoh?" Yunho mengusap dadanya.

"Aku sudah mengetuk berulang kali dan tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, jadi aku masuk saja." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

Eoh, bukankah itu ruangan Go ahjussi?" Kyuhyun melihat rekaman di laptop Yunho.

"Kau benar." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Darimana oppa bisa mendapatkan rekaman ini?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Jung Jaejoong istriku." Jawab Yunho sok bangga.

"Kalau dari Jae eonni aku tidak heran, lagipula dia sebenarnya sangat pandai dalam masalah bisnis hanya saja dia lebih suka membuat desain jadi dia sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk mengambil alih perusahaan saat Kim ahjussi menyuruhnya untuk belajar bisnis." Jelas Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu Yunho hanya mengusap dagunya, tidak heran jika Jaejoong mudah mengerti penjelasannya saat dirinya mengajari soal bisnis beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Lalu apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tenang saja Kyu, kali ini aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk Go Ahra." Kyuhyun bisa melihat seringai dari bibir Yunho yang sama dimiliki oleh Changmin.

"Sepertinya oppa sedang merencanakan ssuatu." Kyuhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu rencanaku Kyu, cukup kau awasi food monstermu itu agar dia tidak selalu menyuruh Jaejoong selalu menuruti napsu makannya." Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun malah memutar matanya jengah karena sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan napsu makan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau masalah itu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa oppa, oppa tahu sendiri napsu makan si food monster itu. Bahkan umma tidak habis pikir dengan napsu makannya yang tidak ada habisnya. Setiap kali dia makan malam di rumahku umma harus menyediakan paling tidak makanan untuk tujuh orang." Yunho tertawa pelan mendengarnya, memang benar kalau adiknya itu akan sangat antusias jika berhubungan dengan makanan.

"Oh ya ada apa kau kemari Kyu?" seakan ingat Yunho bertanya.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau meeting akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi." Beritahunya.

"Baiklah, kajja." Yunho merapikan jasnya dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya memimpin keduanya keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Jung terlihat sedang berbelanja siang ini, kebetulan juga dirinya tadi memeriksa kulkas dan ternyata bahan makanan sudah mulai menipis mengingat kalau salah satu anaknya memilik napsu makan yang tinggi. Mendorong troli belanjaan yang sudah mulai penuh dengan bahan makanan untuk dua minggu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Meski pun dari jauh dirinya masih bisa mengenali sosok tersebut. berbekal keingintahuannya Mrs. Jung mencoba untuk mendekati sosok tersebut dan memanggilnya.

"Kibum-ah," Mrs. Jung mendorong trolinya untuk mendekati sosok yang dipanggilnya Kibum itu. Sedangkan sosok yang dipanggil Kibum itu membelalakkan kedua matany saat melihat Mrs. Jung mendekatinya.

"Jung ahjumma," balasnya, mendengar hal itu Mrs. Jung menghampiri sosok yang dipanggilnya Kibum itu.

"Aigoo,Kibummie kapan kau pulang dari New York? Dan dimana suamimu?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Kami sudah satu minggu di Seoul ahjumma, kebetulan aku sedang ada urusan di Kim Corps." Mrs. Jung mengerutkan dahi mendengar nama perusahaan Jaejoong disebut oleh Kibum.

"Kim Corps?"

"Ne, itu adalah perusahaan milik Jong Won ahjussi. Aku mendengar jika perusahaan itu mengalami kekacauan sejak diambil alih oleh Go ahjussi setelah Jong Won ahjussi dan keluarganya meninggal." Jelas singkat Kibum.

"Jadi, kalian masih ada hubunga keluarga Kibummie?" tanya Mrs. Jung sedikit penasaran. Setahunya keluarga Kibum menjalankan bisnis hotel yang merupaka bisnis keluarga turun-temurun.

"Ne, Ryeowook ahjumma adalah adik ummaku ahjumma." Mrs. Jung mengangguk mengerti, sepertinya akan ada banyak orang yang akan membantu menantunya untuk mengambil kembali perusahaan itu.

"Apakau tahu kabar tentang putri mereka?" Mrs. Jung mencoba untuk mencari informasi.

"Molla, terakhir yang aku dengar polisi mengehentikan pencarian Jaerin setelah satu bulan dilakukan pencarian di sekitar sungai yang diperkirakan Jaerin jatuh. Saat itu aku tidak sempat untuk datang dipemakaman mereka. Tapi aku sangat sedih karena Jaerin meninggal, sehingga tidak ada saksi yang membuktikan semuanya." keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil mendorong troli mereka menuju kasir. Keduanya segera membayar belanjaan masing-masing.

"Oh ya Kibummie, apa kau mau mampir ke tempat ahjumma ada yang ingin ahjumma bicarakan padamu." Tawar Mrs. Jung, membuat Kibum mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah ahjumma, kebetulan juga aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Yunho, apakah dia sudah menikah?"

"Kau pasti akan terkejut nanti kalau tahu." Keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobil keduanya sudah menunggu. Mrs. Jung memilih ikut mobil Kibum, sedangkan sopir yang mengantarnya sudah pulang lebih dulu. Sepertinya akan ada pembicaraan serius diantara mereka nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah mulai membereskan berkas-berkasnya di atas meja, ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Dan dirinya tidak ingin terlambat sampai di rumah, bisa-bisa beruangnya akan mengamuk karena dirinya pulang terlambat. Apalagi kalau sampai dirinya terlambat membuat makan malam, bisa dipastikan dua bayi besarnya akan mengamuk.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau mau pulang?" Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari ruangannya, namun tiba-tiba saja Ahra muncul di hadapannya dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buatnya. Sebenarnya Jajeoong sudah muak melihat sepupunya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi semua harus berjalan lancar.

"Ne, tidak biasanya kau datang kemari." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit acuh, membuat Ahra mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan ingin menyapa calon saudara iparku, lagipula aku dan Yunho oppa akan menjalin hubungan. Jadi tidak masalah bukan kalau kita berteman dekat mulai sekarang." Tawar Ahra. Keduanya sedang menunggu lift yang akan membawa mereka turun ke lantai dasar. Begitu lift terbuka keduanya langsung masuk bersamaan.

'Dalam mimpimu yeoja jalang tidak tahu diri, kau pikir Yunnie mau denganmu. Cih, mengacalah.' Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat jika kalian sudah menjalin hubungan. Permisi aku ini sudah waktunya untuk aku pulang." Jaejoong melangkah lebih dulu saat pintu lift terbuka. Ahra yang melihatnya hanya mengedikkan bahu saja, tanpa mengetahui kalau saat ini Jaejoong tengah menyeringai. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakannya saat ini, dan ini sepertinya berhubungan dengan sepupunya itu.

Di depan kantor Seunghyung sudah menunggunya sambil membuka pintu untuknya.

"Kita ke perusahaan appa." Perintah Jaejoong pada Seunghyun yang dibalas anggukkan oleh namja tinggi itu. tak berapa lama mobil Jaejoong mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kim Corps diikuti oleh mobil bodyguard Jaejoong dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan dengan gontai memasuki rumahnya setelah pulang dari kediaman Jung, otaknya serasa kosong saat ini. Bahkan tatapannya terlihat seperti orang linglung saat ini.

"Bummie, kau baru pulang?' sebuah suara sedikit menyadarkan Kibum dari alam bawah sadarnya saat ini. Dilihatnya Siwon sang suami tengah menggendong putra mereka yang berusia satu tahun. Mencoba memberikan senyum pada suami dan putranya Kibum mendekati Siwon yang masih berdiri di depan tangga.

"Ne Wonnie, mianhae karena tadi aku bertemu dengan Jung ahjumma di supermarket dan mengajakku untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya." Jawab Kibum sambil mengambil alih sang putra dari gendongan Siwon.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Siwon bisa melihat raut wajah Kibum yang tidak biasa saat ini.

"Aku tidurkan Minho dulu, setelah itu aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Jawab Kibum, Siwon hanya mengangguk mengerti. Istrinya pasti sedang ada masalah saat ini, dan saat ini Kibum pasti mencoba untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum menceritakan semua masalah padanya.

"Kajja Minho tidur dengan umma." Kibum beralih pada putranya yang sepertinya memang sudah mengantuk, terlihat balita itu memukul-mukul dada Kibum tanda dirinya ingin menyusu. Membawa Minho ke kamar Minho untuk menidurkan putra semata wayang itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini Bummie?" gumam Siwon sambil memperhatikan punggung Kibum yang kini sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamar putra mereka.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah dengan cepat menuju ruangan Mr. Jung, sepertinya dirinya ingin berbicara dengan ayah mertuanya itu. Dan sepertinya pembicaraan ini berhubungan dengan rencana barunya saat ini.

"Changmin." Panggilnya saat melihat Changmin yang sepertinya akan masuk ke dalam ruangan Mr. Jung.

"Eoh, kenapa noona ada di sini? Bukannya ruangan Yunho hyung tidak di sini." Bingung Changmin.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari beruang gendut itu, aku ingin bicara dengan appa dan juga kau." Jaejoong menunjuk Changmin.

"Aku?" Changmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne," angguk Jaejoong sambil mendorong Changmin masuk ke dalam ruangan Mr. Jung.

"Ada apa ini?" Mr. Jung yang sedang membereskan pekerjaannya dibuat kaget dengan masuknya Changmin dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Noona ingin bicara dengan appa." Changmin langsung mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa di ruangan tersebut. Jaejoong membungkuk sebentar pada Mr. Jung.

"Ada apa Jae, sepertinya ada penting untuk dibicarakan dengan appa." Mr. Jung beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan mendekati Changmin dan Jaejoong yang sudah duduk.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan appa saat ini." Jaejoong langsung to the point.

"Membantu dalam hal apa?" tanya Mr. Jung.

"Buat Ahra merasakan apa yang pernah aku rasakan saat kehormatanku sebagai wanita direnggut paksa oleh mereka." Changmin bisa melihat kilat kemarahan dimata Jaejoong.

"Apa maksud noona?"

"Buat dia tidak bisa bersikap sombong seperti sekarang, buat dia merasakan malu dan menyesal telah lahir di dunia ini." Changmin bisa melihat kilatan amarah di mata Jaejoong saat ini. Dan sepertinya Changmin kemana arah pembicaraan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Aku mengerti maksud noona," Mr. Jung sepertinya juga mengerti maksud dari sang menantu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hidup tenang setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluargaku." Jaejoong meremas pegangan sofa meluapkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Satu hal yang perlu diingat, jangan sampai Yunho tahu rencana ini." Mr. Jung dan Changmin mengangguk.

Sepertinya kali ini Jaejoong yakin kalau rencananya akan berhasil, terlebih Changmin dengan senang hati membantunya. Jaejoong tidak ingin melibatkan Yunho karena suaminya itu sudah ada di belakangnya selama ini. biarlah kali ini dirinya merencanakan sendiri rencana balas dendamnya pada keluarga Go.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Go terlihat mondar-mandir di kamar hotel yang mereka tempati untuk sementara ini, sepertinya yeoja paruh baya itu sedang menunggu suaminya pulang. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit ketakutan saat ini, seolah-olah dirinya baru saja melihat hantu.

_**Flashback**_

_DRRRRT DRRRRT_

_Mrs. Go menerima panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya, _

"_Yeoboseyo," jawabnya._

"_**Ini aku Kim Kibum,"**_

_Napas Mrs. Go terasa tercekak saat ini saat mendengar nama yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya. Nama yang sangat ingin dihindarinya selama ini. dan sekarang pemilik nama itu sudah kembali dari luar negeri setelah hampir lima tahun tinggal di Amerika._

"_Oh, ne Ki-Kibummie." Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar._

"_**Aku ingin mengambil uang yang telah kalian pinjam dari suamiku lima tahun yang lalu. Ini sudah jatuh tempo dari pembayarannya."**_

"_Ki-Kibummie bi-bisakah kau memberi kami waktu sebentar lagi, kami pasti akan membayar semua pinjaman kami. Tapi butuh waktu sedikit lagi." Mohon Mrs. Go pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya Kibummie itu._

"_**Baik, tapi aku hanya memberi kalian waktu dua minggu dari sekarang, dan jika sampai waktunya tiba kalian belum bisa membayar pinjaman itu kalian harus bersiap untuk masuk penjara karena perusahaan yang kalian jaminkan pada suami sudah bangkrut. Dan juga kalian sudah tidak memiliki jaminan untuk membayar pinjaman kalian."**_

_Orang tersebut memutus pembicaraan mereka secara sepihak, Mrs. Go langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai saat ini. kenapa orang itu harus muncul sekarang dan meminta uang yang keluarganya pinjam secepatnya. Bahkan rencana menjual perusahaan milik kakaknya saja belum dilakukannya. Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa membayar pinjaman tersebut._

_**Flashback end**_

"Kenapa umma sejak tadi berjalan kesana kemari tidak jelas eoh?" tanya Ahra saat dirinya baru saja masuk dan melihat sang umma yang menurutnya sedikit aneh hari ini.

"Kita dalam masalah Ahra?" panik Mrs. Go.

"Apa maksudmu masalah?" Mrs. Go menatap sang suami yang ternyata juga sudah pulang.

"Kim Kibum sudah kembali."

Keduanya membulatkan kedua mata mereka saat Mrs. Go menyebut nama Kim Kibum, wajah Mr. Go dan Ahra terlihat memucat saat ini. Sebenarnya pinjaman apa yang dimaksud dari pembicaraan Mrs. Go dengan Kim Kibum?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**MY REVENGE 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan balas atas perbuatan mereka padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DRRRT DRRRT

Ponsel Ahra berdering tanda ada pesan masuk, dan tiba-tiba saja senyum merekah di bibir Ahra.

"Ternyata Yunho oppa benar-benar mengajakku pergi malam ini." girangnya saat membaca pesan dari Yunho. Dan dengan semangatnya Ahra membuka koper pakaiannya guna untuk memilih gaun apa yang cocok untuknya malam ini. Sepertinya Ahra terlalu girang malam ini. Sepertinya malam ini adalah malam keberuntungannya. Dan Ahra harus berterima kasih pada Jaejoong yang meminta nomor ponsel untuk diberikan pada Yunho yang kata Jaejoong kalau Yunho menyuruhnya meminta nomor ponselnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Ahra langsung mematutkan diri di depan kaca. Berdandan secantik mungkin agar Yunho bisa menyukainya malam ini, lagipula jika dirinya menikah dengan Yunho maka dipastikan dirinya akan menjadi Mrs. Jung. Dan derajat keluarganya akan kembali naik.

"Kau mau kemana Ahra?" tanya Mrs. Go yang sedikit heran melihat sang putri sudah berdandan.

"Malam ini Yunho mengajakku bertemu untuk berkencan umma." Mendengar jawaban sang putri Mrs. Go mengulum senyuman. Ternyata tidak sia-sia Ahra mengerjar Yunho. Dan akhirnya Yunho luluh juga pada putrinya.

"Kalau begitu umma ucapkan selama sayang, ternyata usahamu tidak sia-sia selama." Mrs. Go memberikan selamat pada Ahra.

"Terima kasih umma, sebaiknya aku pergi tidak mau Yunho oppa menungguku terlalu lama." Ahra beranjak dari duduknya dan menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya.

"Hati-hati sayang, semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan." Ahra melambaikan tangannya pada Mrs. Go, setelahnya meninggalkan Mrs. Go sendiri di kamar hotel yang mereka tempati untuk sementara ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Min?" tanya Jaejoong saat memeriksa laporannya.

"Noona tenang saja, umpan sudah dimakan olehnya. Beberapa temanku sudah datang ke sana, kita tinggal menunggu pertunjukkannya saja malam ini. Noona tidak mungkin melewatkan pertunjukkan ini bukan?" Changmin terlihat sangat santai dalam duduknya saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan melewatkannya Jung Changmin, dan ingat jangan sampai Yunho mengetahui rencana ini. Cukup kau dan appa yang tahu rencana ini." Jaejoong mengingatkan. Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat Jaejoong mengingatkan rencana mereka sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita beriapsebelum Yunho menyadari kalau aku tidak ada di rumah malam ini." Jaejoong menutup map laporan yang sejak tadi diperiksanya lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Changmin. Jaejoong melirik ke sudut koridor saat menangkap bayangan seseorang. Bukannya takut Jaejoong malah menyeringai tipis saat ini. Sepertinya ada penguntit di ruangannya.

"Changmin-ah," panggil Jaejoong, merasa namanya dipanggil Changmin mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong sekali lagi melirik ke sudut koridor.

"Singkirkan orang-orang yang mencurigakan." Bisik Jaejoong pelan di telinga Changmin, seakan mengerti maksud sang kakak ipar Changmin hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu keduanya berjalan memasuki lift yang kebetulan terbuka.

Seseorang yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di salah satu sudut koridor kini keluar dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal menahan emosi saat ini. Sepertinya orang itu tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Jaejoong saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Ahra terlihat menikmati suasana club malam saat ini, terlihat tubuh yeoja itu mulai bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang menghentak. Melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik yang terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga bagi orang-orang yang tidak terbiasa berada di tempat tersebut. Sesekali Ahra menyesap minuman yang dipesannya yang entah sudah gelas yang keberapa dia minum. Yang pasti saat ini Ahra hanya ingin meminum minuman tersebut. Kepalanya sudah mulai terasa pusing namun tak dihiraukannya karena dirinya masih kekeh untuk menunggu kedatangan Yunho yang entah kapan datangnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam sebelas malam namun sepertinya yeoja itu masih asyik dengan kegiatannya tersebut.

BRUUGH

Tiba-tiba saja Ahra limbung jatuh tak sadarkan diri di sofa yang didudukinya. Beberapa orang namja yang melihatnya menghampirinya mencoba untuk membangunkannya, namun tidak ada respon dari Ahra. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain lalu mereka menyeringai tipis. Mereka segera mengangkat tubuh tak sadarkan diri Ahra dan membawanya keluar dari club malam tersebut. Entah mereka akan membawa Ahra yang saat ini dalam kondisi pingsan. Yang pasti sepertinya malam ini mereka akan menikmati malam yang panas dengan yeoja yang mereka lihat itu. Entah bagaimana nasib Ahra nantinya biarlah ahra sendiri yang tahu nantinya.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat mondar-mandir di kamarnya, pasalnya Jaejoong sampai saat ini belum pulang. Padahal ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan Yunho sangat mencemaskan Jaejoong dan bayi mereka saat ini. Yunho takut terjadi apa-apa pada Jaejoong saat ini, berkali-kali Yunho menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang istri. Dan hal ini otomatis membuatnya sedikitnya frustasi.

CEKLEK

"BOO!" seru Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan langkah lebar Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka.

"Kau darimana saja Boo? Kau membuatku ketakutan karena tidak mendapat kabar darimu sejak tadi." Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong takut terjadi pada sang istri saat ini. memastikan kalau istrinya baik-baik saja.

"Mianhae Yunnie, tadi aku mengajak Changmin untuk membeli makanan yang diinginkan baby." Jaejoong mengusap perut datarnya lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintaku saja untuk membelinya Boo, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu dan baby karena kita disibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing." Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang, sedangkan dirinya memilih berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya baby ingin makan bersama ahjussinya Yunnie, buktinya tadi aku makan sangat banyak. Bahkan melebih si food monster itu." adunya, membuat Yunho sedikit bernapas lega saat ini.

"Tapi kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi Boo?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Mianhae, aku lupa mencharge ponselku jadi sejak tadi ponselku mati Yunnie." Wajah Jaejoong menunjukkan raut penyesalan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tidak apa-apa, tapi jika kau atau pun baby menginginkan sesuatu segera beritahu aku ne. Jangan minta pada si food monster itu ne." Yunho menatap pada kedua bola mata Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Senyum merekah di bibir hati Yunho.

"Kalau begitu Night kissue." Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya, namun tetap menuruti keinginan sang suami. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Yunho hingga kedua benda kenyal itu saling menempel. Awalnya hanya saling menempel, tapi Yunho perlahan mulai menggerakan bibirnya memagut bibir merah Jaejoong yang sudah menjadi candunya. Jaejoong juga tak mau kalah membalas ciuman Yunho, dikulumnya bibir bawah Yunho sementara Yunho memagut bibir atasnya. Ciuman itu terlihat semakin panas saat Jaejoong mulai membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Yunho masuk dan membelit lidahnya. Bertarung guna menentukan siapa yang paling dominan dalam ciuman tersebut. Dan tentu saja ciuman panas tersebut selalu dimenangkan oleh Jung Yunho.

Sekitar lima menit Yunho merasakan pukulan di punggungnya, tanda jika saat ini Jaejoong sudah kehabisan napasnya. Sedikit tidak rela Yunho perlahan melepas ciuman mereka. Tampak samar benang saliva diantara mereka. Diusapnya saliva yang masih menempel di bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Jung Jaejoong, sangat mencintaimu. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu aku tidak apakah bisa bertahan hidup atau tidak." Yunho menatap kedua mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Yunnie oppa, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun merusak cinta kita." Jaejoong menggenggam jemari Yunho yang ada di kedua pahanya, meyakinkan Yunho jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku percaya padamu Boo,"

"Aku akan menghancurkan orang-orang yang mencoba untuk merusak pernikahan kita oppa, dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mempertahankan pernikahan ini apa pun yang terjadi." Entah mengapa Yunho merasa kalau Jaejoong tengah melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya saat ini. Dan sepertinya Yunho akan mencaritahu sendiri akan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu kau mandilah dulu, ahjumma sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu Boo. Atau kau ingin mandi bersamaku malam ini, dan mendesahkan namaku di kamar mandi." Ucap Yunho seductive.

"Oppa lupa kata dokter eoh, sampai trisemester kedua kita dilarang melakukan hubungan suami istri." Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho yang sepertinya saat ini mulai sedikit panas hanya karena menatap wajah Jaejoongnya.

"Tapi Boo, kau tahu bukan kalau sudah beberapa hari ini little Yunnie tidak mendapatkan rumahnya." Yunho mencoba membuat wajahnya sememelas mungkin agar Jaejoong mau melakukannya malam ini.

"Shirro, wleek." Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"YAK! Jung Jaejoong kau tidak tahu penderitaanku beberapa hari ini eoh." Pekik Yunho tidak terima karena Jaejoong menolak ajakannya untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri. Sedikit meringis karena miliknya mulai ereksi saat ini. Dan sepertinya malam ini Yunho terpaksa harus bermain solo seperti malam-malam yang lain.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi, Jaejoong sedikit mengintip Yunho yang sepertinya tidak tahan dengan ereksinya. Sedikit terkikik melihat wajah tersiksa suaminya itu. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dokter melarangnya untuk melakukannya hubungan sampai usia kandungannya menginjak empat bulan. Dan itu masih tiga bulan setengah lagi.

.

.

.

.

Kibum berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, malam ini yeoja itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin saat ini.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya Bummie?" Siwon tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ne Wonnie, aku tidak rela jika Jaerin diperlakukan seperti itu. Mereka juga sudah membuat sepupuku itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan membuatnya kehilangan harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu sedangkan mereka hidup enak dengan jerih payah Kim ahjussi selama ini." Siwon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi jika Kibum sudah berbicara dengan nada yang sangat dingin seperti itu. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah mengikuti keinginan sang istri jika hidupnya ingin tenang. Karena tidak akan ada yang bisa meredakan amarah seorang Kim Kibum selain Kibum sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Jaerin?" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya jangan biarkan dia tahu kalau kita sudah kembali, aku yakin mereka akan mencaritahu kedekatan kita jika kita muncul dihadapan Jaerin. Toh dia juga memiliki rencananya sendiri dengan Yunho." Kibum mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, kita fokus soal pinjaman yang dipinjam Mr. Go padaku. Lagipula perusahaan yang dijadikan jaminan itu sudah bergnati kepemilikan pada keluargaku. Yang perlu mereka ketahui adalah kita sudah menjual perusahaan itu, tapi uang penjualan itu masih belum bisa menutup seluruh pinjaman mereka."

"Kau sangat pandai Wonnie," Kibum terkekeh dengan cara berpikir Siwon sang suami.

"Jika aku tidak pandai mana mungkin kau mau menikah denganku dan melahirkan Minho untukku eoh." Goda Siwon.

"Kau itu terlalu pintar merayu Mr. Choi dan sialnya kenapa aku bisa tergoda dengan rayuanmu eoh. Mimpi apa aku dulu bisa menikah dengan kuda sepertimu."

"MWO! Yak Choi Kibum sepertinya malam ini kau harus menerima hukumanmu."

"Kalau begitu kejar aku kalau bisa Choi kuda jelek." Kibum berlari memasuki kamar mereka. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Kibum dan Siwon. Dan sepertinya akan ada malam panas untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Ahra menggeliatkan tubuhnya, namun entah mengapa Ahra merasakan kalau tubuhnya terasa sangat remuk saat ini. Seingatnya semalam dirinya tengah menunggu Yunho yang mengajaknya untuk berkencan semalam. Ahra mengerutkan dahi saat memperhatikan tempat dimana dirinya berada saat ini. sebuah kamar yang sangat asing baginya, kedua matanya tiba-tiba membulat saat melihat kondisi tubuhnya saat ini.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Ahra cukup bingung saat ini, melihat tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa dan hanya tertutupi oleh selimut berwarna putih hingga dada.

"AKH!" Ahra memekik saat dirasakannya bagian tubuh bawahnya terasa nyeri saat dirinya akan bangun. Dengan sedikit gemetar Ahra menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan seketika itu pula Ahra membulatkan kedua matanya. Disekitar pahanya terdapat cairan berwarna merah dan putih, bahkan bisa dilihatnya juga kalau saat ini ada noda darah yang mengering di seprei tempat tidur.

"Andwee, andweee." Ahra menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat ini, bahkan dirinya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam. Tapi melihat noda yang ada di tempat tidur Ahra tidak bodoh, semalam pasti dirinya telah tidur dengan seseorang. Namun Ahra sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, bahkan yang membawanya kemari pun dirinya tidak tahu. Ahra menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat ini, namun tatapannya beralih pada sebuah notes yang ada di atas meja nakas kamar tersebut. Ahra juga melihat segepok uang yang ada dibawah notes tersebut. Dengan sedikit gemetar Ahra mengambil notes tersebut.

_**Terima kasih untuk malam panasnya semalam, kau benar-benar hebat. Sekedar imbalan kau bisa memakai uang yang ada di atas meja nakas sesukamu.**_

Ahra meremas kertas notes tersebut, entah mengapa Ahra merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak saat ini. apalagi melihat setumpuk uang di meja nakas tersebut, membuatnya semakin merasa direndahkan. Dan siapa pun orang yang telah memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini harus merasakan balasan yang lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas saat melihat sebuah video yang dikirimkan Changmin padanya, sepertinya rencananya berjalan mulus saat ini. dan tinggal menunggu kehancuran keluarga Go secepatnya.

"Ini baru awal Go ahra, tidak ada yang boleh mendekati suamiku jika tidak ingin menderita." Gumam Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sinis saat melihat video tersebut.

"Dan jika kau mengusik suamiku lagi kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Smirk tercetak jelas di bibir merah itu. Sepertinya Jaejoong cukup puas dengan rencananya kali ini. dan semoga saja Yunho sama sekali tidak tahu rencananya ini. Jika tidak suaminya itu pasti akan marah padanya.

Jaejoong memutar kursinya menghadap jendela, menatap awan yang berjalan berarakan, memejamkan kedua matanya. Membayangkan sesuatu yang saat ini tidak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi.

"Umma, appa aku sangat merindukan kalian. Apa kalian tenang disana?" gumam Jaejoong sambil membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"Sebentar lagi apa yang mereka ambil dari kita akan kembali, appa umma. Kalian tenang saja di sana, disini aku bisa menjaga diri dengan baik." Jaejoong menerawang memandang awan. Sebersit rasa rindu menyelinap di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam pada kedua orang tuanya saat ini. seandainya waktu bisa diputar maka Jaejoong akan melarang kedua orang tuanya pergi malam ini. Tapi semuanya hanya seandainya, karena semua itu telah terjadi, dan Jaejoong tidak bisa mengelaknya. Dan sebentar lagi semuanya akan selesai, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja Jaejoong akan mengambil alih perusahaan. Rumah kedua orang tuanya juga sudah diambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Go beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Saat itu Jaejoong sengaja menyewa seorang pengacara dan menyuruhnya mempelajari surat kuasa yang menyatakan kalau semua aset milik keluarga diberikan kepada keluarga Go. Dan sepertinya surat itu tidak sah sama sekali, jadi Jaejoong bisa dengan mudah mendepak mereka keluar. Dan sekarang hanya menunggu perusahaan keluarganya kembali dimiliknya. Dan Jaejoong menunggu hari itu tiba, karena Jaejoong masih membutuhkan bukti yang menyatakan kalau Mr. Go mencuri uang perusahaan selama ini. Dan setelah bukti semua terkumpul maka Jaejoong akan menjebloskan Mr. Go dan istrinya ke penjara.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sejak kejadian dirinya bangun di sebuah kamar, Ahra sedikit berubah. Entah mengapa dirinya merasakan sesuatu pada tubuhnya tapi tidak tahu karena apa. Yang pasti saat ini dirinya sangat menginginkan sesuatu. Dan hal itu terjadi setelah dirinya datang di club malam dimana Yunho mengajaknya bertemu namun Yunho tidak datang. Bahkan sekarang pun nomor milik Yunho tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Dan saat ini tubuh Ahra terasa menggigil kedinginan, padahal udara saat ini sedang hangat-hangatnya.

"Ahra kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau memakai banyak selimut seperti itu eoh?" Mrs. Go sedikit heran dengan sang putri yang saat ini tengah bergelung di dalam selimut.

"Umma, ini sangat dingin." Jawab Ahra dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar menahan hawa dingin tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Mrs. Go menyentuh kening sang putri guna memastikan suhu tubuh Ahra.

"Aneh sekali kau sama sekali tidak demam Ahra." Mrs. Go merasa aneh dengan tubuh Ahra saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit? Umma tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu." Mrs. Go mencoba membuka selimut Ahra. Bahkan saat ini pun Ahra sudah memakai pakaian tebal.

"Umma jangan dibuka, ini sangat dingin umma." Ahra kembali menarik selimutnya.

"Kalau begitu umma akan membuatkan teh madu hangat lalu memanggil dokter ne." Ahra hanya mengangguk. Setelahnya Mrs. Go menuju dapur untuk membuat teh madu hangat, sebelumnya dirinya menghubungi salah satu dokter kenalannya untuk memeriksa Ahra.

Setelah kepergian sang umma, Ahra merasakan tubuhnya sedikit lemas. Entah apa yang telah dimakannya kemarin, yang pasti saat ini tubuhnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Mr. Go terlihat semakin kesal saat ini, pasalnya dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh laporan keuangan sama sekali. karena semua laporan akan langsung diperiksa oleh Jaejoong. Dan hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengutak-atik laporan yang ada, sehingga dirinya tidak bisa mengambil sepeser pun dari bagian keuangan saat ini. Padahal saat ini dirinya sangat membutuhkan uang untuk membayar pinjaman dari Siwon dalam waktu dua minggu.

"Brengsek! Sepertinya yeoja lebih sulit dari si Kim dulu." Mr. Go melempar hiasan meja guna melampiaskan emosinya saat ini.

"aku tidak ingin berakhir di tempat sampah seperti dulu, aku akan mempertahankan apa yang sudah aku miliki saat ini. tidak akan aku biarkan mereka mengambilnya dengan mudah." Napas Mr. Go terlihat tersengal karena luapan emosi yang tidak keluar.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar yeoja itu keluar dari perusahaan ini, dan mengambil lima puluh persen saham milikinya untuk aku miliki. Jadi tidak akan ada yang berani menentangku lagi." Mr. Go segera meraih ponselnya guna menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku ingin kau menghabisi yeoja yang bernama Jung Jaejoong secepatnya. Lakukan seperti kalian melenyapkan keluarga Kim dulu." Mr. Go langsung menutup pembicaraannya entah dengan siapa. Yang pasti saat ini hanya ini cara yang bisa dipikirkannya untuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong.

"Aku harap dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik kali ini."

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain Yunho tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mr. Go, dan Yunho juga mendengar pembicaraan Mr. Go dengan seseorang yang disuruhnya untuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong istrinya.

"Ternyata orang tua itu sangat berambisi dengan yang namanya uang rupanya." Smirk tercetak jelas di bibir hati Yunho. Sepertinya mereka akan segera menemukan siapa pelaku yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua Jaejoong satu tahun yang lalu.

Yunho meraih ponselnya miliknya, dicarinya nama salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Jaejoong selama ini. seunghyun.

"Orang itu mulai bergerak, perketat pengawasan pada Jaejoong untuk sementara waktu. Mereka sudah mulai mengarah pada Jaejoong. Sebisa mungkin jangan ada luka sekecil pun di tubuh Jaejoong, atau pun mempengaruhi kandungannya."

"..."

"Aku percaya padamu Seunghyun-ssi." Yunho menutup pembicaraannya dengan Seunghyun. Setidaknya jika ada Seunghyun di sekitar Jaejoong dirinya bisa sedikit tenang karena salah satu orang kepercayaannya itu bisa diandalkan. Namun sepertinya Yunho tidak berhenti begitu saja, kali ini Yunho menghubungi entah siapa, yang pasti orang itu berpengaruh di kepolisian.

.

.

.

Sore itu sepertinya Jaejoong ingin pulang lebih awal, mungkin bayi dalam kandungannya sepertinya sedang ingin bertemu dengan sang ayah. Jaejoong merapikan semua laporannya dan menyimpannya di laci meja kerjanya.

"Kita pulang sekarang oppa." Ucap Jaejoong pada Seunghyun begitu dirinya keluar dari ruangan. Seunghyun mengangguk lalu memimpinnya untuk masuk ke dalam lift yang sudah terbuka.

"Sepertinya akan ada permainan yang menyenangkan oppa." Celetuk Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya yang anda perkirakan nona, tuan muda sudah memberikan perintahnya. Jadi kita hanya perlu menunggu pergerakan mereka." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku dengar Choi siwon dan istrinya sudah kembali dari luar negeri." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Benar, dan saat ini informasi yang saya dapat mr. Go sedang kebingungan karena Choi siwon menagih pinjaman Mr. Go padanya dengan jaminan sebuah perusahaan yang sudah dijual oleh Choi siwon namun belum bisa melunasi pinjamannya." Jelas Seunghyun.

"Mereka terlalu serakah akan harta." Simpul Jaejoong yang memang mengetahui tentang pinjaman tersebut, karena Kibum sendiri yang mengatakan padanya dulu.

"Kita mampir ke toko sushi dulu oppa, tiba-tiba aku ingin memakan sushi." Seunghyun mengangguk mengerti.

Begitu lift terbuka, keduanya langsung keluar, di loby mobil Jaejoong sudah menunggu. Seunghyun membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Sebelum masuk ke bangku depan, Seunghyun memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tampak beberapa mobil ada di sekitar gedung perusahaan Jaejoong. Seunghyun memastikan siapa yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut dengan melihat nomor polisi mobil tersebut. Setelahnya Seunghyun masuk ke dalam mobil. Kemudian mobil mulai meninggalkan area gedung.

Mr. Go yang memperhatikan mobil Jaejoong dari jauh menyeringai, sepertinya rencananya akan berhasil untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini Jung Jaejoong."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**MY REVENGE 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan balas atas perbuatan mereka padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil yang ditumpangi Jaejoong melaju dengan kecepatan sedang mengingat jalanan mulai padat karena ini adalah jam pulang kantor. Jaejoong terlihat sedang memainkan ponselnya untuk membunuh rasa jenuhnya.

"Apa yang Yunho oppa katakan pada oppa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hanya menyuruh saya untuk memperketat pengawasan pada anda nona." Jawab Seunghyun yang kini fokus memperhatikan beberapa mobil yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka mulai bergerak oppa," ucap Jaejoong santai sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Seunghyun.

"Anda benar nona, dan prioritas saya adalah keselamatan anda dan bayi anda." Tegas Seunghyun.

"Gomawo oppa, aku tidak akan melupakan perbuatan oppa ini." Jaejoong memamerkan senyum lima jarinya pada Seunghyun.

"Kita akan mencari jalan yang lain, karena mereka mulai mendekat." Seunghyun melihat beberapa mobil sudah mulai mendekati mobil mereka saat ini. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya atau pun Jaejoong tegang. Sepertinya mereka sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. jaejoong terlihat sangat tenang saat ini, sepertinya yeoja yang tengah hamil itu sudah membuang rasa takutnya sejak memutuskan untuk membalas dendam pada keluarga Go.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat memperhatikan layar tabletnya yang menampilkan gambar lokasi mobil Jaejoong. Sepertinya tidak sulit untuk Yunho memantau keberadaan sang istri setiap saat. Seringai tipis tercetak di bibir hatinya saat mendapat laporan dari bodyguardnya.

"Kita tunggu mereka menghadang Jaejoong, pastikan mereka tertangkap tanpa terkecuali pun. Tidak ada kata ampun untuk mereka." Perintah telah diucapkan oleh Yunho mereka segera memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka. Tak berapa lama mobil mulai meninggalkan area parkir.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Yuno terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang.

"..."

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di tempat yang sudah aku beritahukan." Yunho menutup pembicaraannya, memperhatikan kembali layar tablet di pangkuannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Mereka akan segera mendapatkan balasannya Boo, setelah ini apa yang menjadi milikmu akan segera kembali." Yunho mengusap cincin pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Seunghyun terlihat masih memperhatikan beberapa mobil yang masih mengikuti mereka, sementara dua mobil yang mengawal mereka masih mengiringi jalan mereka.

"Apa mereka masih mengikuti kita oppa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara tenang.

"Iya nona, sepertinya mereka mengikuti kita sejak keluar dari perusahaan." Jawab Seunghyun yang masih fokus dengan mobil dibelakang mereka.

"Apa Yunho oppa sudah tahu?" Seunghyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Setelahnya Jaejoong kembali fokus dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya hari mereka akan disibukkan dengan beberapa hal.

CIIT

Tiba-tiba saja sopir Jaejoong menghentikan mobil secara mendadak, membuat Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Ck, menyebalkan sekali." Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Diperhatikannya dua buah mobil menghadap mobil pengawal Jaejoong yang ada di depan. Sedangkan di belakang mereka sepertinya menutup jalur agar mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Beberapa orang terlihat keluar dari dua mobil yang ada di depan, tapi sepertinya pengawal Jaejoong tidak mengindahkan dan memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam mobil,sepertinya mereka sedang mengulur waktu sampai perintah berikutnya.

Namun tidak diduga tiga orang dari mereka membawa pemukul, sepertinya mereka memaksa Jaejoong untuk keluar. Tiga orang pengawal Jaejoong yang ada di mobil depan keluar, salah satu menghampiri mobil Jaejoong untuk melindungi sang majikan. Begitu pula dengan tiga orang yang ada di mobil belakang Jaejoong. Dan pertarungan pun tak terelakkan, karena kalah banyak mereka tidak bisa melawan mereka yang jumlahnya lebih banyak.

"Kita keluar saja oppa, mereka sudah ada di belakang kita." Seunghyun mengangguk mengerti dengan perintah Jaejoong. Namun sebelum Jaejoong keluar salah satu dari mereka memukul kaca dengan mobil Jaejoong, Seunghyun dengan segera melindungi Jaejoong dari pecahan kaca tersebut.

DOR

Sopir Jaejoong yang juga salah satu pengawalnya mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak salah satu dari mereka.

"Nona tidak appa-apa?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

"Ne,"

"Sebaiknya kita keluar." Perintah Seunghyun, dengan segera namja tinggi itu berpindah ke belakang dan membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong agar bisa keluar. Namun sayangnya begitu Jaejoong keluar, salah satu dari mereka menghadap Jaejoong. Mencekal tangan Jaejoong yang sepertinya mencoba untuk memukulnya.

"Tangan indah ini tidak pantas untuk kekerasan cantik." Jaejoong menggeram marah.

BUAGH

Seunghyun segera memukul orang tersebut, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak membuat Seunghyun menang. Mereka segera mencekal Seunghyun agar tidak bisa melawan, Jaejoong masih berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu nona cantik yang angkuh." Salah satu yang mungkin pemimpin mereka memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong dengan seksama.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya Jaejoong juga merasa pernah melihat wajah orang di depannya itu.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" berontak Seunghyun namun gagal. Tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Seunghyun orang tersebut mendekati Jaejoong, perlahan orang tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Jaejoong.

DOR

DOR

Sebelum orang itu bisa menyentuh wajah Jaejoong dua tembakan menghentikannya, orang itu langsung roboh karena punggungnya tertembak. Mereka yang baru menyadari jika mereka sudah dikepung oleh banyak polisi mencoba untuk kabur. Namun sayangnya mereka terlambat, karena jumlah mereka kalah banyak dengan polisi dan bodyguard Yunho saat ini. Bahkan tidak ada sela untuk mereka bisa kabur.

Jaejoong menatap orang yang terkena tembakan yang saat ini tersungkur di hadapannya saat ini. Berjongkok untuk melihat wajah kesakitan orang tersebut.

"Ini adalah pembalasan karena perbuatanmu satu tahun yang lalu pada keluargaku." Jaejoong tersenyum sinis pada orang tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan dekapan di tubuhnya. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab.

"Kita pulang, biarkan polisi yang mengurus mereka. Setelah ini aku akan menyuruh Junsu untuk memeriksamu Boo." Yunho menuntun Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dilihatnya beberapa polisi mulai memeriksa tempat tersebut.

"Orang itu, yang mmelakukannya oppa. Aku ingin mereka mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dengan perbuatan mereka pada orang tuaku." Jaejoong masih memperhatikan orang-orang yang sangat diingatnya telah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Mereka akan mendapatkan balasannya Boo, dan mulai besok perusahaan itu akan kembali padamu. Mereka akan segera balasan dari perbuatan mereka." Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah Jaejoong pada dada bidangnya. Membiarkan Jaejoong memeluknya guna melampiaskan perasaannya saat ini, setidaknya salah satu pelaku pembunuhan kedua orang tua Jaejoong tertangkap. Tinggal menunggu otak dari pembunuhan itu menampakkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Go terlihat tidak mengerti dengan Ahra saat ini, dokter sudah memeriksanya namun tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada putrinya itu. Tapi Ahra masih mengeluh kedinginan, dan saat ini yeoja paruh baya itu sedang menunggu hasil tes darah Ahra untuk memeriksa apakah darah Ahra mengandung zat asing.

"Mrs. Go, ada yang harus saya bicarakan pada anda mengenai putri anda." Dengan cepat dirinya memasuki ruang dokter.

"Apa yang terjadi pada putri saya dokter?" tanya langsung Mrs. Go yang sangat penasaran.

"Sepertinya darah putri anda mengandung zat yang aneh, karena zat tersebut memiliki sifat seperti obat-obatan terlarang yang ada di pasaran. Tapi sepertinya ini adalah obat jenis baru karena kami tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya."

"Jadi maksud anda putri saya kecanduan obat-obatan terlarang begitu maksud dokter?" Mrs. Go tidak percaya.

"Kami belum bisa menyimpulkan dengan pasti, tapi sepertinya begitu." Mrs. Go langsung terduduk dengan lemasnya karena tidak percaya dengan penjelasan sang dokter.

"Apa putriku bisa disembuhkan dokter?" tanya Mrs. Go lirih, rasanya tidak percaya jika putrinya memakai obat-obatan terlarang.

"Kami akan berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa ketergantungan putrinya anda, tapi ada baiknya anda segera membawa putri anda ke tempat rehabilitas agar cepat ditangani oleh orang yang tepat." Jelasnya. Dan saat ini pikiran Mrs. Go tampak kosong. Kenapa masalah datang tanpa henti saat ini, masalah pinjaman dari Kibum saja dirinya dan suami belum bisa menyelesaikannya. Dan kini ditambah dengan sang putri mengalami kecanduan obat yang belum diketahui apa namanya. Selanjutnya apalagi masalah yang akan muncul pada mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjang mereka, dalam perjalanan pulang tadi Jaejoong tertidur dalam pelukan Yunho. Dirapikan rambut Jaejoong yang menutupi wajah cantik sang istri.

CEKLEK

"Oppa," Junsu tiba-tiba masuk dengan sedikit tergesa sambil membawa perlengkapan dokternya.

"Aku ingin memastikan Jaejoong baik-baik saja Su." Junsu mengangguk mengerti maksud Yunho. Tanpa menunggu lagi dengan cekatan Junsu mengeluarkan perlengkapan kedokterannya guna memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong saat ini. Yunho memilih untuk tetap duduk di samping Jaejoong yang masih terlelap.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho saat Junsu memeriksa Jaejoong.

"Kandungannya baik-baik saja, mungkin Jaejoong terlalu banyak pikiran sehingga tekanan darahnya sedikit rendah. Aku akan memberikan beberapa vitamin untuk menambah darah pada Jaejoong. Sebisa mungkin jangan biarkan dia terlalu banyak berpikir oppa." Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan hari ini?" tanya Junsu yang kini memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di sofa kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Berjalan dengan lancar, mereka sudah menangkap orang-orang itu. Hanya menunggu orang itu keluar dari tempatnya." Junsu mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa oppa yakin akan melakukannya besok? Jaejoong sudah tahu rencana oppa ini?"

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya besok. Dan Jaejoong belum tahu soal ini, sebisa mungkin Jaejoong jangan sampai tahu rencana ini."

"Baiklah, itu terserah oppa saja, yang penting semuanya segera selesai." Junsu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih sudah memeriksa Jaejoong Su."

"Sama-sama oppa, kita kan keluarga." Junsu melambaikan tangannya saat akan keluar kamar. Begitu Junsu keluar pandangan Yunho kembali pada Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau tahu Boo, aku sangat mencintaimu." Diusapnya wajah putih Jaejoong yang masih terlelap.

"Sebentar lagi semuanya akan selesai Boo, mereka akan segera mendapatkan hukuman atas perbuatan mereka padamu dan keluargamu." Yunho menggenggam jemari putih Jaejoong, mengecupnya menyalurkan perasaannya saat ini.

Sebenarnya Yunho belum berencana untuk segera menangkap Mr. Go, namun dengan kejadian hari ini sepertinya Yunho sudah siap untuk menjebloskan Mr. Go dan istrinya ke dalam penjara.

.

.

.

.

.

Mr. Go memasuki kamar hotel yang di tempati dirinya dan keluarganya, wajahnya terlihat cerah saat masuk kedalam kamar. Sepertinya rencanya berhasil, dan sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang mengusiknya di perusahaan. Dan pastinya perusahaan itu akan sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya karena Jaejoong sudah disingkirkannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang yeobbo?" terdengar suara Mrs. Go tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ne, karena tidak akan ada lagi yang akan mengusikku di perusahaan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menyingkirkan Jung Jaejoong dari perusahaan." Mr. Go mengulas senyumannya, namun tidak untuk Mrs. Go. Yeoja paru baya itu bingung bagaimana menyampaikan kondisi Ahra saat ini pada sang suami.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" sepertinya Mr. Go tahu gelagat sang istri.

"I-ini tentang Ahra,"

"Ada apa dengan Ahra?"

"Ahra, dia-dia kecanduan obat terlarang."

"MWOO? Kenapa dia bisa kecanduan obat terlarang eoh? Apa dia diam-diam memakai obat tersebut?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dokter mengatakan kalau obat itu adalah obat jenis baru yang tidak mereka ketahui. Yeobbo, putri kita tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Pasti ada orang yang membuatnya seperti ini, aku tidak yakin jika Ahra benar-benar memakai obat-obatan itu." Mrs. Go coba menjelaskan pada sang suami kondisi Ahra saat ini.

"Dimana Ahra sekarang?"

"Dia ada di kamar," tanpa mendengarkan ucapan sang istri Mr. Go langsung beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar sang putri.

Begitu sampai di kamar Ahra, Mr. Go bisa melihat gundukan di atas tempat tidur.

"Dia selalu mengeluh kedinginan, padahal cuaca saat ini sama sekali tidak dingin, bahkan dia melarangku untuk menyibak selimutnya." Perlahan Mr. Go menghampiri ranjang Ahra, pelan-pelan menyibak selimut yang digunakan Ahra saat ini.

"Ahra-ya," Mr. Go membuka selimut Ahra.

"A-appa di-dingin," bisa dilihatnya kini tubuh Ahra banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin, bahkan suaranya sedikit bergetar. Tubuhnya menggigil, entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Yang pasti Ahra merasa sangat kedinginan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini pada Ahra?" Mr. Go terlihat menggeram karena menurutnya ada orang yang membuat putrinya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, semalam dia masih baik-baik saja setelah pulang dari kencannya dengan Yunho. Hanya saja pakaian Ahra sedikit berantakan," Mr. Go membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar penjelasan sang istri.

"Apa ini perbuatan Jung yunho?"

"Aku tidak tahu, setelah pulang Ahra langsung masuk kamar. Dan pagi ini saat aku ingin membangunkannya dia sudah seperti ini."

"Jung Yunho." Geram Mr. Go, apa ini rencana Yunho pada putrinya? Sepertinya dirinya harus segera mencaritahu secepatnya, sebelum kondisi putrinya semakin memburuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya, ditatapnya Changmin yang saat ini juga menatapnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Changmin darinya.

"Katakan, apa yang Jaejoong rencanakan dibelakangku Min." Nada suara itu terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Changmin. Dan Changmin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya gugup, haruskah dirinya mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yunho?

"Aku menunggu Jung Changmin." Sekali lagi Changmin menelan ludahnya, jika sudah seperti ini tidak ada jalan lain selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya rencana Jaejoong pada Yunho. Karena bisa dipastikan Yunho akan mencaritahu sendiri jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya, noona merencanakan sesuatu pada Go Ahra." Yunho mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. Dan kemudian mengalirlah semuanya dari mulut Changmin tentang rencana Jaejoong yang tidak diketahuinya. Bukannya marah, Yunho malah menyunggingkan senyuman. Ternyata istrinya bisa berbuat kejam juga rupanya.

"Kenapa hyung tersenyum seperti itu, mencurigakan." Cibir Changmin saat melihat senyuman aneh Yunho menurutnya.

"Ani, aku hanya tidak menyangka saja kalau Jaejoong bisa berbuat seperti itu, dan sepertinya rencana Jaejoong bisa dikatakan berjalan lancar. Tapi sebaiknya kau segera melakukan sesuatu dengan rekaman itu."

"Hyung tenang saja, dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam rekaman itu akan dilihat oleh semua orang. Dan sepertinya ini adalah salah satu kehancuran keluarga itu." Changmin menyeringai.

"Jangan sampai Jaejoong tahu kalau aku sudah tahu rencana." Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Kibum dan Siwon saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Kim Corps, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang akan mereka lakukan pagi ini. Semalam mereka dihubungi oleh Mrs. Go yang mengatakan kalau mereka ingin membicarakan tentang pinjaman mereka pada Siwon.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan kali ini oppa?" tanya Kibum yang merasa sedikit aneh dengan pertemuan hari ini.

"Aku tidak tahu Bummie, yang pasti kita tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun mereka terlalu licik." Siwon mengingatkan.

"Ne aku tahu oppa."

Mobil Siwon mulai memasuki area Kim Corps, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya keduanya memasuki gedung perusahaan tersebut. Mereka langsung masuk kedalam lift menuju lantai tertinggi gedung tersebut.

TING

Begitu lift terbuka di lantai yang mereka tuju, seorang yeoja memimpin mereka menuju ruangan Mr. Go. Entah mengapa perasaaan Kibum sedikit tidak enak saat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat datang Siwon-ssi," keduanya disambut oleh sapaan Mr. Go begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

DEG

Keduanya mengerutkan dahi saat melihat beberapa orang berjas hitam ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Silahkan duduk Siwon-ssi, Kibum-ssi. Bukankah kita akan membicarakan soal pinjaman yang aku pinjam padamu Siwon-ssi." Siwon terlihat waspada dengan keadaan ruangan saat ini. Dan bisa dilihatnya kalau saat ini Mr. Go tengah menyeringai tipis padanya dan Kibum.

Dengan sedikit waspada Siwon dan Kibum mulai mendudukkan diri di sofa ruangan tersebut. Sekilas Kibum bisa melihat salah satu memiliki senjata di kantong jasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai pembicaraan ini." tiba-tiba saja orang-orang yang berdiri di ruangan tersebut mendekati mereka, salah satu diantara mereka mengeluarkan pistol dan menodongkan pistol tersebut di kepala Kibum.

"APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN MR. GO?" Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu, namun tidak dengan Mr. Go, sepertinya ini memang sudah direncanakan sebelum mereka datang.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat ini lebih mudah Siwon-ssi, dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikan pinjaman itu padamu sampai kapan pun." Mr. Go semakin menyeringai.

Kibum terlihat sama sekali tidak takut dengan pistol yang ada di samping kepalanya, bahkan wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Namun tatapannya terlihat sangat tajam menatap Mr. Go saat ini.

"Kau tahu Mr. Go, semua yang kau miliki ini akan kembali pada pemilik yang sebenarnya." ucap datar Kibum.

"Hahaha, kau percaya diri sekali Kibum-ssi. Siapa yang kau maksud pemilik huh, bukankah kau juga tahu kalau mereka sudah mati sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Aku sendiri yang mengubur mayat mereka dan mengurus pemakaman mereka saat ini." Mr. Go terlihat tertawa meremehkan.

"Lagipula siapa yang akan mengambil semua ini, bahkan Jaerin sudah membusuk bersama kedua orang tuanya satu tahun yang lalu."

"Anda percaya diri sekali Mr. Go, apa anda sudah melihat jasa Jaerin? Apa anda sudah memastikan kalau sepupuku itu sudah mati?" Kibum menyeringai.

"CK! Aku tahu kau masih belum menerima kematian sepupu kesayanganmu itu Kibum-ssi. Tapi jangan cemas sebentar lagi aku akan mengirim kalian menyusul keluarga itu ke neraka. Tapi sebelumnya kalian harus menandatangani ini dulu." Mr. Go menyodorkan sebuah surat yang entah apa isinya pada Siwon.

"Kau tinggal menandatangani surat itu dan setelahnya kalian akan bertemu dengan sepupu kalian yang cupu itu." sekali lagi Mr. Go menyeringai pada keduanya.

"Anda terlalu percaya diri sekali Mr. Go." Siwon tersenyum tipis, meraih kertas tersebut.

SRAAK

Dengan santainya Siwon menyobek kertas tersebut, sedangkan Mr. Go menatap tidak percaya dengan kertas di depannya yang sudah sobek berserakan di lantai.

"Kau,"

"Aku jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan andalah yang membunuh keluarga Jong Won ahjussi satu tahun yang lalu." Kibum bersuara memotong mr. Go yang sepertinya akan menyemburkan amarahnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat dingin dan datar, bisa dibilang Kibum tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun meski pun di samping sebuah pistol menodongnya.

"Hahaha, kau pintar sekali kibum-ssi, kakak ipar itu terlalu bodoh dengan mudah memberikan perusahaannya padaku hanya dengan ancaman kecil. Dan sekarang mereka sudah ada di neraka." Suara Mr. Go menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah sofa, rasanya dirinya ingin segera menghabisi orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. namun diurungkannya karena ada orang yang lebih berhak melakukannya daripada dia.

"Jika aku katakan kalau Jaerin masih hidup bagaimana?" kali Siwon yang bersuara.

"Hahaha, aku tahu kalian hanya menakut-nakutiku tapi itu percuma. Karena kalian menolak untuk menandatangani surat itu berarti kalian akan segera menyusul Jaerin dan keluarganya. Toh jika seandainya pun kalian menandatangani surat itu kalian akan tertap menyusul mereka." Mr. Go menyeringai menatap keduanya.

"Lakukan dengan bersih." Mr. Go menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa, sepertinya akan ada tontonan yang menarik untuknya hari ini.

"Adakah pesan terakhir dari kalian?" Mr. Go menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Membusuklah kau di neraka Mr. Go." Ucap Kibum. Sementara itu orang-orang Mr. Go sudah mulai mengeluarkan pistol mereka hingga-

BRAAAK

DOR

DOR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**MY REVENGE 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan balas atas perbuatan mereka padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Kim Corps, disampingnya Jaejoong duduk dengan tenang. Bukan tenang yang sebenarnya, melainkan Jaejoong mencoba untuk menguasai emosinya saat ini yang sepertinya siap meledak setiap saat ini. beberapa mobil terlihat mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Kau siap untuk apa yang akan terjadi nanti Boo?" tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depannya saat ini.

"Sejak awal aku sudah siap untuk hari ini oppa." Jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang cukup tenang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Yunho mengangguk mengerti, selanjutnya namja berkharisma itu kembali fokus dengan kemudinya. Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan sampai di Kim Corps, setelah ini semuanya akan berakhir.

Mobil Yunho mulai memasuki area gedung perusahaan itu, di sekitarnya beberapa mobil berwarna hitam juga sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan lobby perusahaan tersebut. keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu dan kemudian berpindah ke sisi mobil yang lain guna membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Yunho!" tiba-tiba seorang namja memanggil dan menghampiri keduanya. Jaejoong sedikit mengerutkan dahi karena tidak mengenal namja yang memanggil suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho.

"Kami sudah memeriksa semua tempat, dan semuanya dalam keadaan aman. Aku dan anak buahku sudah membawa surat penangkapan untuk Mr. Go." Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti.

"Jae, bawalah ini." Jaejoong menatap benda yang Yunho berikan padanya, tapi satu hal yang bisa ditangkap Jaejoong saat Yunho menyerahkan benda yang adalah pistol pada Jaejoong. Semuanya akan segera selesai hari ini, dan dirinya akan mendapatkan keadilan untuk dirinya dan keluarganya.

"Mrs. Jung perkenalkan aku Lee Donghae, kepala polisi Seoul yang bertugas menyelesaikan kasus kematian kedua orang tuamu." Orang itu memperkenalkan diri pada Jaejoong yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong saat ini.

"Ne oppa," Jaejoong mengangguk dan menggenggam erat pistol yang ada di tangannya lalu menyimpannya di dalam tas yang dibawanya. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam gedung.

Mereka memasuki lift yang kebetulan terbuka, beberapa karyawan terlihat hilir mudik sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka saat ini. Suasana di dalam lift sangat sunyi, tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara saat ini. ketiganya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong terlihat menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sepertinya janin yang ada di perutnya tengah menggodanya saat ini.

'Baby, biarkan umma menyelesaikan ini semua. Setelah itu kita akan hidup bahagia bersama-sama.' Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya saat rasa nyeri di perutnya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

TING

Suara lift menandakan kalau mereka sudah sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju. Donghae memimpin mereka dan keluar lebih dulu, dengan pistol berperdam Donghae menembak dua orang yang menjaga ruangan Mr. Go saat ini. Donghae memeriksa terlebih dahulu apakah dua orang itu masih bisa melawan atau tidak, setelah Donghae memasang borgol pada keduanya. Mereka menunggu apa yang akan terjadi di dalam ruangan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain Changmin tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya yang sepertinya tengah mengirim sesuatu entah pada siapa saat ini. Wajahanya menyiratkan kepuasan setelah mengirimnya.

"Setelah ini aku jamin kau tidak akan berani keluar dari rumahmu Go Ahra."

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Go terlihat membantu Ahra yang sepertinya sudah lemas saat ini, meski pun sudah tidak merasakan aneh lagi pada tubuhnya. Tapi sekarang Ahra merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas saat ini. Bahkan untuk bergerak pun Ahra tidak bisa, Mrs. Go meraih tas guna menyimpan dompet dan beberapa uang yang masih tersisa setelah membayar biaya hotel dimana mereka menginap sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Ahra kita harus segera ke kantor appamu, setelah itu kita akan pergi dari negara ini."

"Umma, aku tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berjalan." Lirih Ahra mencoba untuk berjalan mengimbangi sang umma.

"Kalau begitu kita pelan-pelan saja," Mrs. Go membantu Ahra untuk masuk ke dalam lift. Mereka memilih turun menuju parkiran karena mobil mereka ada di parkiran. Mrs. Go merasakan firasat yang buruk akan terjadi pada mereka tidak lama lagi.

TING

Lift terbuka, keduanya segera menuju mobil Mrs. Go, Ahra sedikit terseok dengan langkah kakinya.

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu saja di mobil, umma akan menemui appamu di perusahaan." Ahra hanya mengangguk, karena napasnya terasa sangat berat saat ini. Sementara itu Mrs. Go mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan hotel menuju Kim Corps.

"Aku tidak akan hancur, aku akan mempertahankan apa yang sudah aku dapatkan selama ini." geram Mrs. Go sambil meremas kemudi mobil tanpa menyadari sebuah truck melaju dari arah berlawanan yang juga melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga-

BRAAK

Tabrak tak terelakan antara mobil Mrs. Go dengan truck tersebut, mobil mereka terlempar sejauh lima meter sehingga ringsek dibagian depan.

"A-Ah-ra..." Mrs. Go mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terjepit badan mobil. Sementara itu Ahra terlempar keluar dari mobil dan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang yang mengalir di kepalanya.

"U-umma me-n-ya-ya-ngi-mu."

DUAR

Ledakan tak terhindarkan saat ini, Mrs. Go yang masih berada di dalam mobil itu terbakar bersama mobilnya yang meledak saat ini. Beberapa orang yang mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya tidak bisa menolongnya.

.

.

.

"_APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN MR. GO?"_

Mereka bisa mendengar suara Siwon yang sedikit berteriak, entah apa yang dilakukan Mr. Go di dalam sana. Yang pasti mereka sudah bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"_Aku hanya ingin membuat ini lebih mudah Siwon-ssi, dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikan pinjaman itu padamu sampai kapan pun."_

Kali ini terdengar suara Mr. Go, Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan sesuatu yang siap akan meledak saat ini. Tapi ini belum saatnya mereka masuk, mereka masih harus mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam sana.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Donghae terlihat mengangkat senjatanya, dilihatnya Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk padanya. Semua sudah siap, dan bukti sudah terkumpul semuanya. Hanya tinggal menangkap Mr. Go saat ini, dan hari ini adalah hari yang sudah ditunggu Jaejoong selama ini.

Donghae melirik ke belakang dimana beberapa anak buahnya sudah berjaga-jaga bila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan di dalam sana.

BRAAK

DOR DOR

Donghae menembak dua orang yang menodongkan pistol ke arah Siwon dan Kibum, hal yang mendadak itu mengejutkan Mr. Go yang tidak siap akan kedatangan mereka.

"Mr. Go anda ditahan atas tuduhan pembunuhan atas keluarga Kim satu tahun yang lalu. Sebaiknya anda menyerah baik-baik sehingga kami tidak perlu melakukan tindakan yang tidak diinginkan." Donghae mengeluarkan surat penahanan untuk Mr. Go.

"Apa buktinya kalau aku membunuh mereka, lagipula mereka meninggal karena perampokkan satu tahun yang lalu." Kilah Mr. Go.

"Benarkah itu Mr. Go?" Mr. Go tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, seharusnya orang yang ada di depannya itu sudah mati kemarin. Dan kenapa yeoja itu bisa ada di depannya saat ini.

"Anda terkejut Mr. Go, anda pikir anda bisa menyingkirkan Jaejoong semudah itu." Yunho mendekati Mr. Go yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Anda pikir bisa menyingkirkan Jaejoong untuk kedua kalinya setelah kau membunuh keluarganya dan merampas kekayaannya."

"Hahaha, siapa yang kau maksud Jung Yunho. Aku membunuh orang tua Jaejoong, jangan berhayal yang tidak-tidak. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat orang tuanya sama sekali." Mr. Go malah tertawa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau seandainya Jaejoong adalah Kim Jaerin." Sontak tawa Mr. Go langsung terhenti saat Kibum bersuara.

"Tidak mungkin, yeoja itu sudah mati satu tahun yang lalu. Bahkan jasadnya tidak ditemukan polisi sampai sekarang." Mr. Go masih tidak percaya.

"Apa kau masih ingat saat memaksa ayahku untuk menandatangani surat penyerahan kekuasaan dan seluruh kekayaan ayahku padamu Mr. Go." Kali Jaejoong yang bersuara, suara terdengar datar dan dingin sekaligus. Tatapannya tajam pada Mr. Go yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Dan sekarang, kau harus merasakan apa yang ayah dan ibu rasakan sebelum mereka mati di tanganmu satu tahun yang lalu." Jaejoong mulai mendekati Mr. Go.

PLAAK

"Ini adalah balas karena kau sudah membuatku kehilang kedua orang tuaku dan sesuatu yang sangat berharga milikku." Jaejoong menampar Mr. Go dengan kerasnya sehingga membuat bibir Mr. Go sedikit robek.

"Kau sudah membuatku seperti yeoja murahan yang digagahi oleh banyak namja yang kau suruh untuk menyingkirkan keluargaku. Dan aku masih sangat akan hal itu, AHJUSSI." Jaejoong sedikit menekan pada kata ahjussi.

"Tidak mungkin," Mr. Go berdiri dari duduknya, namun tanpa disadarinya Jaejoong menodongkan pistol tepa di kepala Mr. Go. Dan membuat namja paruh baya itu membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat pistol di depan matanya.

"Kenapa menatap seperti itu ahjussi? Kau tidak percaya kalau aku Jaerin eoh," Jaejoong terlihat sangat berani saat ini. Bahkan yeoja itu menatap tajam seakan menusuk kedalam mata Mr. Go saat ini.

Mr. Go melirik ke arah samping saat melihat anak buahnya tidak berkutik karena anak buah Donghae sudah masuk ke dalam dan menangkap mereka. Dirinya tidak ingin berakhir di penjara, tidak ada yang boleh merebut apa yang sudah dimilikinya selama ini. meski pun yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah." Dengan tiba-tiba Mr. Go merebut pistol Jaejoong dan menodongkan balik pada Jaejoong. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong tidak bergeming, apalagi saat ini Yunho dan Donghae juga menodongkan pistol mereka ke arah Mr. Go.

"Jangan harap aku akan menyerahkan semua ini pada siapa pun." Mr. Go terlihat mulai menarik pelatuknya hingga-

DOR DOR DOR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pemakaman saat ini terlihat sangat hening, hanya suara angin yang berdesir halus yang menemani. Dua buah nisan di salah satu area pemakaman itu terlihat dikunjungi oleh sepasang suami istri sambil membawa dua buket bunga lily. Sang yeoja terlihat sedikit tertatih saat sampai di depan nisan tersebut.

KIM JONG WON

KIM RYEOWOOK

Itulah nama yang tertera di kedua nisan tersebut, tak lupa sebuah foto juga tertempel di kedua nisan tersebut.

"Anyeong abeonim, omonim mianhae karena kami baru bisa mengunjungi kalian sekarang." Sang suami yang tak lain adalah Yunho memberikan penghormatan pada kedua nisan tersebut. sementara itu sang istri Jaejoong menatap sendu kedua nisan orang tuanya, rasa rindu menggelayuti hatinya saat ini. Bahkan tanpa sadar Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya membayangkan wajah kedua orang tuanya saat ini.

U-umma, appa." Lirihnya mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bogoshipo, jeongmal bogoshipo." Jaejoong berlutut di depan nisan dan mengusap nisan sang umma yang sangat diri rindukannya sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

"Abeonim, mulai saat ini aku akan menjaga putri anda dengan baik. Membuatnya merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong meneteskan air mata kesedihannya lagi. Hanya akan ada kebahagiaan dalam kehidupannya sekarang. Perusahaan kalian sudah kami rebut kembali dan sudah kembali pada Jaejoong sekarang." Yunho berbicara pada nisan ayah Jaejoong Kim Jong Won.

"Umma, sebentar lagi umma dan appa akan menjadi harabeoji dan halmonie. Apa kalian senang? Kalian sebentar lagi akan memiliki cucu." Jaejoong mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit karena usia kamdungannya menginjak tujuh bulan.

Sementara itu Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua apa yang ingin dikeluarkannya selama ini. Yunho tahu kalau selama ini Jaejoong sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Kehilangan kedua orang tua dengan cara yang tidak wajar membuatnya sangat kehilangan. Apalagi Jaejoong melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kedua orang tuanya dibunuh dengan kejamnya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang Boo, sepertinya akan hujan." Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri mengingat perut Jaejoong yang buncit saat ini. Jaejoong mengangguk menurut, sedikit mengusap nisan sang ayah keduanya memberikan penghormatan terakhir sebelum meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut.

.

.

**Flashback**

_Mr. Go menodongkan pistol pada Jaejoong, Yunho dan Donghae juga menodongkan pistol mereka. Sementara itu Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bergeming melihat pistol yang ada di depannya. Mr. Go bersiap menarik pelatuknya saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik pistol yang digenggam Mr. Go tepat di dadanya._

_DOR DOR_

_Entah siapa yang pertama kali menembak, yang pasti saat ini Jaejoong jatuh limbung bersamaan dengan Mr. Go yang juga jatuh karena tembakkan Yunho dan Donghae. Yunho mengenai lengan dan Donghae mengenai bahu._

"_BOO!" Yunho berteriak saat melihat Jaejoong yang terbaring dengan darah mengalir di dada sebelah kanannya saat ini. Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong, sementara Donghae menahan Mr. Go yang juga terluka saat ini._

"_Oppa," Yunho memangku kepala Jaejoong saat melihat sang istri tersenyum padanya._

"_Ambulance akan segera tiba Yunho." Siwon menyimpan ponselnya setelah menghubungi ambulance._

"_Jae, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong._

"_Oppa, semuanya sudah selesai." Napas Jaejoong terdengar sangat berat saat ini._

"_Kau harus bertahan demi aku dan aegya Boo. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku sendiri." Jaejoong memberikan senyuman manisnya._

"_Aku ingin bertemu dengan umma dan appa." Jaejoong mencoba membuat suaranya senormal mungkin._

"_Kau juga akan bernasib sama dengan orang tuamu itu Kim Jaerin." Mr. Go yang terlukan masih saja berkata seperti itu. _

"_Anda tidak usah banyak bicara Mr. Go, karena penjara sudah menanti anda." Donghae mendorong paksa Mr. Go untuk keluar._

"_Jaerin-ah," Kibum mendekati Yunho yang masih memangku dan memeluk Jaejoong._

"_Eonni-" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya._

"_BOO!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Yunho terlihat tidak sabaran di depan pintu ruang operasi, ini sudah hampir tiga jam namun sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda pintu di depannya terbuka. Bukan hanya dirinya yang cemas, kedua orang tuanya, adiknya, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan kibum juga terlihat cemas saat ini. Apalagi Kibum sempat melihat darah mengalir diantara kaki Jaejoong sebelum tidak sadarkan diri._

"_Yun, sebaiknya kau duduk jangan mondar-mandir seperti itu. Kau membuat kami semakin pusing melihatnya." Mr. Jung mencoba bersuara._

"_Aku tidak bisa tenang jika seperti ini appa, bahkan aku tidak tahu keadaan Jaejoong seperti apa di dalam."_

"_Tapi kau membuat kami pusing dengan hyung mondar-mandir seperti itu, Junsu pasti bisa menyelamatkan Jaejoong noona dan calon anak kalian." Changmin mencoba untuk menenangkan Yunho. Sebenarnya tidak tega juga melihat Yunho yang seperti itu._

"_Sebaiknya kau duduk dan kita berdoa kalau Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja Yun." Mrs. Jung menghampiri Yunho dan mengusap bahu putra sulungnya itu. Dan dengan patuhnya Yunho menuruti ucapan sang umma._

_Mengaitkan kedua tangannya, Yunho mulai berdoa memohon pada Tuhan agar istri dan calon anak mereka bisa diselamatnya._

_._

_Setelah hampir empat jam menunggu, akhirnya lampu operasi berubah menjadi hijau, Yunho menatap pintu di hadapannya dengan penuh harap._

"_Yunho," Junsu terlihat keluar masih dengan pakaian operasinya._

"_Su-ie bagaimana Jaejoong?" Yunho langsung bertanya lebih dahulu sebelum Junsu sempat membuka mulutnya._

"_Jaejoong sudah melewati masa kritisnya, pendarahan yang dialaminya berhasil ditangani. Bayi kalian sepertinya sangat kuat sehingga mampu bertahan sampai sekarang." Mereka yang ada di sana bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Yunho yang masih belum puas jika tidak melihat Jaejoong secara langsung._

"_Jaejoong akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, oppa akan segera menemuinya. Tapi biarkan dia istirahat apalagi luka di dadanya cukup dalam. Jangan biarkan Jaejoong terlalu banyak bergerak dulu saat ini."Jelas Junsu yang sepertinya mengerti situasi saat ini._

_Tak berapa lama, brangkar yang membawa Jaejoong keluar, semua orang berdiri dari duduk mereka untuk melihat Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat lelah saat ini, sebuah selang terpasang di hidungnya untuk membantunya bernapas untuk sementara. EKG terdengar untuk memantau detak jantung Jaejoong saat ini. Yunho dengan segera menghampiri brangkar dimana Jaejoong terbaring. Menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, memastikan kalau yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu baik-baik saja. Dan Yunho bisa bernapas lega saat merasakan hangatnya kulit tangan Jaejoong._

"_Terima kasih kau mau bertahan Boo,"_

**End flashback**

.

.

.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong memasuki mobil, setelah ini mereka memilih untuk pulang karena cuaca sedikit mendung saat ini. Dengan perlahan mobil Yunho mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut.

"Oppa,"

"Ne,"

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Ahra." Yunho mengeratkan genggaman kemudinya saat Jaejoong menyebut nama Ahra. Dalam hati Yunho menggeram kesal kenapa Ahra tidak ikut meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang dialaminya dengan Mrs. Go di hari mereka menangkap Mr. Go.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?" Yunho mencoba untuk menormalkan suaranya. Memang tidak ada bisa dilakukan Jaejoong karena sejak kecelakaan itu Ahra dinyatakan lumpuh karena mengalami kerusakan saraf. Mengakibatkan Ahra tidak bisa berjalan secara permanen. Dan saat ini Ahra di rawat di sebuah rumah yang ada di pinggiran kota dimana selama ini Jaejoonglah yang membantu dalam biaya perawatan Ahra. Meski pun masih memiliki dendam pada keluarga Go, toh sekarang Mr. Go sudah di penjara. Sedangkan Ahra sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena selain membiayai perawatan Ahra, Jaejoong juga mengawasi apa saja yang dilakukan Ahra selama. Bahkan rumah yang ditinggali oleh Ahra diawasi oleh cctv yang sengaja Yunho pasang.

"Hanya ingin melihat keadaannya saja," Jaejoong memperhatikan keluar jendela sambil mengusap perut buncitnya lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan Boo." Yunho mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu oppa bear, lagipula ada oppa yang akan selalu menjagaku." Jaejoong malah memberikan senyumannya pada Yunho.

Sebenarnya Yunho tidak terlalu suka jika Jaejoong melihat Ahra, mengingat kedua orang tuanya sudah membuat Jaejoong kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Namun ada kalanya Yunho merasa bersyukur dengan kejadian satu tahun yang. Jika tidak, mana mungkin dirinya bisa bertemu Jaejoong dan menikah dengannya. Tapi Yunho tidak mau mengakui di depan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, tapi kita tidak bisa terlalu lama di sana arraso."

"Ne oppa."

Yunho melajukan mobilnya memasuki jalan tol, menuju tempat tinggal Ahra sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit, akhirnya Jaejoong dan Yunho sampai di sebuah rumah yang terlihat sederhana tidak terlalu mewah. Ada taman kecil di depan rumah, membuat suasana rumah terlihat asri.

"Sepertinya Ahra ada di dalam rumah." Mereka memperhatikan suasana rumah yang terlihat sepi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita pulang sana. Aku ingin makan ubi rebus oppa." Sepertinya Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengidam, Yunho sangat hapal setiap kali Jaejoong mengidam pasti istrinya itu terus mengusap perutnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan oppa kalau kita tidak menemukan ubi di musin seperti ini." Yunho kembali memutar mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Lrbih baik dirinya menuruti keinginan seorang yeoja yang sedang hamil daripada pada anaknya nanti akan berliur.

.

.

.

.

Semua yang dimiliki Jaejoong sudah kembali kepadanya, rumahnya, perusahaan kedua orang tuanya, butik yang didirikannya dengan uangnya sendiri. Semuanya sudah kembali pada pemilik yang sebenarnya. Jaejoong berjalan pelan memasuki rumah yang sudah satu tahun ini tidak ditinggalinya, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Sebenarnya Jaejoong bisa langsung menempati rumah itu sejak satu bulan setelah Mr. Go ditangkap, namun Jaejoong menolak sampai semua barang-barang yang ada di rumah itu dikembalikan seperti semula. Dan sekarang semua isi rumah itu sudah dikembalikan pada tempatnya.

Jaejoong menatap sendu pada sebuah frame foto yang berukuran besar tergantung di ruang keluarga, dimana kedua orang tuanya tengah memeluk dirinya dengan senyum bahagia di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong meneteskan krystal bening, kala ingatannya kembali saat masih bersama kedua orang tuanya dulu.

GREEP

"Jangan menangis Boo, jika kau menangis Kim appa akan membunuhku karena membuat putrinya kembali meneteskan air matannya." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, dan bisa dirasakannya kalau tangan Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya saat ini.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, orang itu sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas atas perbuatannya Boo. Mulai sekarang kita lupakan semuanya dan memulai semuanya dengan kenangan baru yang bahagia." Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong agar menatapnya. Mengusap jejak air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

CHUP

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan ciuman yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

"Saranghae Boo."

"Nado oppa," Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho namun cukup berhati-hati agar perutnya tidak tertekan oleh mereka.

"Aku janji akan selalu membuat dan baby bahagia." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Apa ini?...

Tenang, akan ada epilognya jadi jangan keroyok ryan ne.


	14. Chapter 14

**MY REVENGE 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Di depan matanya dirinya melihat keluarganya di bantai. Di depan matanya semua miliknya direnggut dengan paksa. Bahkan kesuciannya juga telah diambil dengan paksa oleh orang-orang terdekat yang sudah dipercayanya selama ini. Tapi kini dirinya kembali dengan membawa dendam yang harus dibalaskan dan mengambil apa yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka harus mendapatkan balas atas perbuatan mereka padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana tegang kini terjadi di sebuah rumah sakit, beberapa orang terlihat sedikit cemas di depan sebuah ruangan. Mereka sepertinya tengah menunggu pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dari dalam.

"Kenapa lama sekali umma, ini sudah dua jam. Dan belum ada yang keluar dari dalam." Changmin terlihat sedikitnya mulai frustasi saat ini.

"Tenanglah Min, di dalam sudah ada Yunho oppa. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, kita hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa saat ini." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat beberapa perawat dan dokter yang tengah menangani seseorang.

"Ayo Mrs. Jung kepalanya sudah mulai terlihat, dorong lebih keras lagi." Intruksi sang dokter.

"Engggh," Jaejoong sekali lagi mencoba untuk mengejan yang entah sudah berapa kali dilakukannya sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Boo, kau harus bisa melakukannya demi anak kita." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang berkeringat. Wajah Jaejoong penuh dengan peluh saat ini, beberapa jam yang lalu Jaejoong mengalami kontraksi dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena ketubannya sudah pecah.

"Enggggggh...oppah..." sekali lagi Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengejan. Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan dalam sekali tarikan Jaejoong mengejan dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa.

"Ayo Mrs. Jung kepalanya hampir keluar, anda harus menstabilkan napas anda agar bayi anda secepatnya keluar." Jaejoong bisa mendengar intruksi sang dokter dan juga merasakan genggaman tangan Yunho terasa semakin erat.

"Kau pasti bisa Boo, demi anak kita." Sekali lagi Yunho membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Jaejoong.

"ENGGGGH...OPPAAAAH!" teriakan terakhirnya Jaejoong menyelesaikan semuanya saat sosok mungil itu ditarik keluar dari tempatnya keluar.

"Oeeek...oeeek...oeeek..." napas Jaejoong terengah-engah saat ini, rasanya udara di paru-parunya kosong sehingga dirinya mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau berhasil Boo, kau berhasil." Yunho menghujami wajah Jaejoong dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi tanpa memperdulikan wajah basah Jaejoong saat ini.

"Selamat Mrs. Jung anda melahirkan seorang putri yang sangat cantik." Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata-kata karena kelelahan setelah berusaha untuk melahirkan putrinya, hanya bisa mengangguk lelah sambil memamerkan senyum tipisnya.

"Mr. Jung, kami akan melakukan perawat pada istri anda. Perawat juga sedang membersihkan putri kalian. Setelah dipindahkan kalian bisa melihatnya dengan leluasa."

"Terima kasih dokter karena sudah membantu," Yunho mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban kami pada pasien, anda sudah bisa memberikan kabar bahagia itu pada keluarga kalian. Biarkan istri anda istirahat, dia sepertinya sangat kelelahan setelah melahirkan." Sang dokter melirik Jaejoong yang terlihat mulai memejamkan kedua matanya karena tertidur.

Yunho memilih untuk keluar dan menemui keluarganya guna memberitahukan berita bahagia tersebut. begitu keluar kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya segera menghampirinya, sepertinya mereka meminta Yunho untuk segera mengatakan bagaimana proses persalinan Jaejoong di dalam sana.

"Putriku sudah lahir umma, appa." Yunho menatap kedua orang tuanya, mencoba membagi kabar berita bahagia yang tidak ditutupinya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong Yun?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan segera memindahkannya umma." Rasanya beban Yunho menghilang entah kemana saat ini. Jaejoongnya, istrinya memberikannya seorang putri yang sangat cantik seperti istrinya itu. beribu ucapan syukur Yunho panjatkan pada Tuhan dalam hati. Yunho berjanji akan selalu membuat Jaejoongnya bahagia, karena hanya dirinya dan keluarganyalah yang dimiliki Jaejoong sekarang.

"Selamat hyung sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang appa." Changmin memberikan selamat pada sang kakak tak lupa memberikan pelukan pada Yunho. Tidak menyangka kakaknya itu akan menjadi seorang ayah secepat ini.

"Gomawo Min-ah." Yunho membalas pelukan Changmin, kedua orang tua mereka dan Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dengan senyum kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Ruangan VVIP itu terlihat sedikit ramai saat ini, hal ini dikarenakan keluarga Yunho, Kyuhyun, dan pasangan Sibum tengah memperhatikan sosok mungil yang asyik memejamkan kedua matanya saat ini. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias memperhatikan putri Yunho dan Jaejoong saat ini. kulit tubuh yang putih bersih, rambut hitam yang sedikit lebat, dan jangan lupan bibir merah yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Sepertinya putri kalian sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong." Simpul Kibum setelah memperhatikan wajah putri sepupunya itu dengan seksama.

"Kau benar Bummie, sepertinya gen milik Jaejoong mendominsai putri mereka." Tambah Siwon yang membenarkan simpulan Kibum.

"Aku lebih setuju kalau keponakanku lebih mirip Jaejoong noona daripada Yunho hyung. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana wajah keponakanku kalau dia mirip Yunho hyung." Changmin sedikit bergidik membayangkan kalau seandainya keponakannya lebih mirip dengan Yunho.

PLAAK

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Jung Changmin." Yunho dengan sayangnya memberikan usapan pada kepala Changmin.

"Aish, ini sakit hyung." Keluh Changmin sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"Sudahlah, kalian mengganggu cucu umma." Mrs. Jung menengahi karena takut kalau cucunya terbangun.

"Oh ya oppa, siapa nama anak kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun spontan.

"Namanya-"

"Engggh." Ucapan Yunho terputus saat mendengar lenguhan dari Jaejoong sepertinya sebentar lagi akan bangun.

"Boo," Yunho mendekati Jaejoong saat mata bulat itu mulai terbuka.

"Oppah," lirih Jaejoong, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering saat ini.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Air." Dengan segera Kibum menuangkan segelas air dan menyerahkan gelas tersebut pada Yunho yang sudah membantu Jaejoong untuk bangun.

"Minumlah," dengan hati-hati Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk minum. Setelah cukup Yunho meletakkan gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah di nakas.

"Mana bayiku oppa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah menormalkan suaranya.

"Ini Jae," Mrs. Jung mendorong sebuah ranjang kecil dimana sosok mungil itu tengah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Dia sangat cantik seperti ummanya." Yunho menggendong sang putri dan menyerahkan pada Jaejoong. Rasa haru kini menyelimuti hati Jaejoong saat ini, dirinya kini tengah menggendong sosok mungil yang sangat dinantikannya sejak sembilan bulan yang lalu. Sosok mungil yang sangat disayanginya melebihi dirinya menyayangi dirinya saendiri.

"Oppa, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami soal nama bayi kalian." Celetuk Kyuhyun yang seakan diingatkan kalau Yunho belum memberitahu nama putri mereka saat ini.

"Namanya," Yunho melirik Jaejoong sejenak sebelum memberitahu nama putri mereka seakan meminta ijin pada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum, diliriknya sang putri yang sepertinya akan bangun.

"Namanya Jiyool, Jung Jiyool." Ucap Yunho mantap, dan disaat bersamaan kedua mata Jiyool perlahan terbuka. Meski pun belum terbuka dengan sempurna, sepertinya Jiyool tahu kalau saat ini dirinya tengah berada di pelukan sang umma.

"Nama yang indah Yun, umma suka dengan nama itu. Jung Jiyool." Mrs. Jung melafalkan nama cucu pertamanya itu dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami Jiyoolie." Bisik Jaejoong di telinga Jiyool. Seakan mengerti, bibir merah mungil itu mengulas senyuman kecil.

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu minggu di rumah sakit, akhirnya Jaejoong dan jiyool diperbolehkan pulang. Dan saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah mereka, rumah mendiang kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Jiyool sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai di rumah, dilihat betapa antusiasnya bayi mungil itu. Jaejoong sesekali menimang Jiyool jika dirasa putrinya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sepertinya uri Jiyool sudah tidak sabar sampai rumah eoh." Jiyool menggeliat tanda membenarkan ucapan Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh namun tetap fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Lihat, appa akan membawa kita pulang. Yoolie pasti senang eoh," dikecupnya pipi gembul Jiyool yang sepertinya semakin berisi saja selama satu minggu ini.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi kini mulai memasuki gerbang kediaman Kim, Jaejoong bisa melihat beberapa mobil sudah terparkir di depan rumah. Sepertinya keluarga mereka sudah sampai lebih dulu dari mereka. Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu dimana Mrs. Jung dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri untuk menyambut mereka.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju mobil dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Selamat datang eonni, Jiyoolie." Sapa girang Kyuhyun.

"Anyeong jumma." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Eonni, aku belum setua itu." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jika Changmin melihatmu melakukan itu bibirmu tidak akan selamat Cho Kyuhyun." Celetuk Yunho sambil terkikik geli melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ish, oppa sangat menyebalkan." Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, sepertinya Jiyoolie sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam rumah eoh." Mrs. Jung menghampiri Jaejoong dan jiyool yang mulai menggeliat. Yunho memilih untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang Jaejoong dan Jiyool.

"Eonni lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam, biarkan beruang kutub itu membawa barang-barang eonni dan Jiyoolie." Kyuhyun langsung menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari Yunho, untungnya Jiyool sudah diambil alih oleh Mrs. Jung jadi Kyuhyun seenaknya menyeret Jaejoong masuk.

"Kita susul ummamu ne." Mrs. Jung menyusul mereka dari belakang meninggalkan Yunho membawa barang-barang. Beberapa maid membantu Yunho untuk membawa masuk bawaann mereka.

Begitu Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah, suasana sedikit ramai, beberapa hiasan menggantung di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar berniat membuat pesta penyambutan untuk Jiyool. Yunho juga bisa melihat kalau saat ini putrinya itu sudah berpindah-pindah tempat entah itu Kibum atau pun Kyuhyun yang mengambilnya. Yang pasti sepertinya kehadiran Jiyool membuat perubahan besar dalam hidupnya dan Jaejoong. Dan Juga Yunho bisa melihat binar kebahagiaan Jaejoong saat ini, istrinya sepertinya sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas malam, dan sepertinya Jaejoong juga baru bisa istirahat setelah acara penyambutan kepulangannya dan Jiyool. Jaejoong masih berdiri di depan box bayi Jiyool. Menatap putri kecilnya yang tengah tertidur saat ini. Kedua tangan mungilnya berada di atas kepalanya. Dengan sarung tangan mungil terasang dikedua tangannya membuat Jiyool terlihat sangat cantik saat ini. Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

GREEP

"kenapa Mrs. Jung tersenyum sendiri eoh?" Jaejoong bisa merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan juga Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Yunho di lehernya.

"Hanya sedang memperhatikan malaikat kecil kita Mr. Jung." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho sama sekali.

"Dia seperti anda Mrs. Jung." Goda Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkikik mendengarnya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera tidur, kau pasti sangat lelah seharian ini Boo. Seharusnya kau bisa istirahat setelah sampai di rumah. Tapi malah mereka membuatmu kelelahan karena ulah mereka." Gerutu Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Mereka juga keluargamu Yunnie, jangan seperti itu." Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho.

CHUUP

Kecupan singkat di bibir hati Yunho dari Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, jangan mengganggu Jiyool nanti dia bangun. Dia sudah cukup lelah hari ini." Jaejoong memperingatkan.

"Baiklah, padahal seharian ini aku tidak bisa menggendongnya sama sekali." Yunho merutuki sang umma dan Kyuhyun serta Kibum yang seharian tadi membawa putri kecilnya itu. Dan saat dirinya ingin bermain dengan sang putri Jiyool sudah tertidur.

"Sudah, nanti Yoolie bangun Yunnie." Jaejoong mendorong Yunho menuju ranjang mereka. Yunho menarik selimut dan membaringkan diri di ranjang, sementara Jaejoong meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi.

Yunho menerawang menatap langit-langit mengingat semua kejadian yang sudah mereka alami selama ini. pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong, kisah cintanya dengan Jaejoong, balas dendam Jaejoong, dan kelahiran Jiyool. Semuanya terekam jelas diingatannya saat ini.

"Kenapa oppa melamun?" Yunho tidak menyadari kalau Jaejoong sudah ada disampingnya.

"Hanya mengenang masa lalu dan pertemuan kita Boo." Yunho menarik sang istri ke dalam dekapannya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Jaejoong mendongak menatap wajah Yunho yang saat ini tengah menatapnya juga. Seulas senyum terlukis di bibir merah itu. Membuat Yunho ingin memakan bibir semerah cerry itu.

"Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal oppa, oppa yang memberikan nama itu untukku. Dan sepertinya aku sudah nyaman dengan nama itu. Biarlah Kim Jaerin menjadi masa laluku oppa. Sekarang hanya ada Kim Jaejoong istri dari Jung Yunho ibu dari Jung Jiyool." Ucap Jaejoong meyakinkan keputusan Jaejoong dengan tetap memakai nama Jaejoong dan melepas nama Jaerin, nama Jaejoong yang asli.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu Boo, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Asalkan kau bahagia aku akan mengijinkannya."

"Gomawo oppa," Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho.

"Ne, dan sebaiknya kita tidur ini sudah malam."

"Jaljayo oppa,"

"Jaljayo Boojae,"

.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian...**

Jaejoong terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas sketsa di mejanya, sepertinya yeoja beranak satu itu sedang membuat beberapa desaign pakaian untuk musim panas tahun ini. Beberapa pesanan harus segera diselesaikannya karena jadwal peluncuran product baru butiknya dan pembukaan butiknya yang ada di Jepang. Sedangkan perusahaan orang tuanya kini diurus oleh Yunho dan Siwon yang saat ini tinggal di Amerika. Namun pemegang saham tertinggi tetap dipegang oleh Jaejoong karena Jaejoonglah pemilik perusahaan itu. meski pun semua keputusan Jaejoong tidak pernah ikut campur dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Yunho. Jaejoong memilih kembali menggeluti pekerjaan kesukaannya yaitu menjadi desaigner.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk,"

CEKLEK

"Ummaaa!" pintu terbuka dan seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut yang diikat dua di kepalanya tiba-tiba berlari masuk dan memanggil Jaejoong. Tas ransel berbentuk beruang terlihat bergoyang-goyang di punggung mungilnya.

"Yoolie," Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan dan memutar kursinya, sedikit membungkuk saat Jiyool berlari ke arahnya. Setelahnya Jaejoong mengangkat sang putri untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Dengan siapa Yoolie ke sini eoh?" tanya Jaejoong setelah memberikan ciuman pada kedua pipi Jiyool.

"Appa," jawab Jiyool.

"Lalu dimana appa? Kenapa Jiyool sendirian?"

"Appa nyacal umma, coalnya appa lama cekali jadi Yoolie ke cini caja cendili." Jawab Jiyool dengan gaya bicara cadelnya.

"Kenapa meninggalkan appa eoh? Bagaimana kalau appa hilang? Nanti Yoolie tidak bisa bertemu dengan appa lagi." Jaejoong sedikit melirik pintu ruangannya saat melihat seseorang mengintip dari luar.

"Ehmmm," gadis mungli itu terlihat berpikir.

"Kita bica lapol pada polici kan umma," Jiyool mengerjapkan kedua mata polosnya, membuat Jaejoong ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Aigoo, putrinya itu ada-ada saja jawabannya.

"kalau polisi tidak bisa menemukan appa?" Jaejoong masih berusaha bertanya pada sang putri yang sepertinya tengah berpikir.

"Kalau begitu appa tidak cayang Yoolie kalena appa hilang." Tiba-tiba saja wajah manis Jiyool berubah sendu.

"Hei, appa sangat menyayangi Yoolie, mana mungkin appa akan meninggalkan Jiyool dan umma sendirian eoh." Tiba-tiba saja Jiyool mendongak saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"APPA!" pekik Jiyool saat melihat Yunho berjongkok di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang tadinya sedih kini kembali cerah kembali, Jaejoong terkikik sendiri melihatnya.

"Kenapa Jiyool tidak menunggu appa eoh? Bagaimana kalau Jiyool nyasar eoh." Yunho mengambil alih Jiyool dari pangkuan Jaejoong, dan membawanya untuk duduk di sofa ruangan Jaejoong.

"Kalian ingin minum apa?" Jaejoong terlihat mengangkat gagang telepon untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yoolie mau esclim umma, cama cokelat cake ne."

"Dan kau oppa?" Jaejoong kini menatap Yunho.

"Teh madu saja." Jaejoong mengangguk, setelahnya Jaejoong meminta untuk membawakan pesanannya secepatnya.

"Kenapa oppa tiba-tiba mengajak Jiyool kemari? Biasanya umma yang menjemput Jiyool dan mengantarnya kemari." Jaejoong menghampiri kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian makan siang, sudah lama kita makan siang bersama."

CHUUP

Yunho mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Jaejoong dengan santainya.

"Ada Jiyool oppa." Jaejoong melirik sebentar pada sang putri yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan kotak berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Aku akan membunuh food monster itu karena memberikan mainan itu pada putriku." Gerutu kesal Jaejoong saat melihat Jiyool mulai memainkan PSP di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat serius pada game tersebut.

"Biarkan saja Boo, lagipula itu juga bisa bermanfaat untuk otak Jiyool." Yunho menarik Jaejoong agar semakin mendekat padanya.

"Appa, mati." Jiyool menyodorkan PSP yang sudah berwarna hitam itu pada Yunho.

"Kalau begitu nanti kita charger di rumah ya. Soalnya Yoolie tidak membawa charger kan." Yunho menyimpan benda kotak itu ke dalam tas punggung Jiyool yang diletakkan di sofa single.

"Umma, kenapa esclim lama cekali." Jiyool menghampiri Jaejoong dan berusaha untuk menaiki sofa yang di duduki Jaejoong.

"Sebentar lagi chagi," Jaejoong memangku Jiyool.

CEKLEK

"Jaejoong-ssi ini pesanan anda." Seorang yeoja tiba-tiba masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi pesanannya.

"Letakkan di meja Sunny, sepertinya Jiyool sudah tidak sabar dengan makanannya." Jaejoong menurunkan Jiyool yang sepertinya sangat antusias dengan makanannya.

"Eonni esclim Jiyool." Dengan semangatnya Jiyool menerima semangkuk es krim dan cokelat cake. Gadis mungil itu segera melahap makanan kesukaannya itu. Sunny yang melihatnya gemas sendiri melihat anak bossnya itu yang menurutnya dan juga pegawai yang lain sangat menggemaskan.

"Sepertinya makan siang kita akan sedikit terlambat kali ini." Yunho memperhatikan Jiyool yang dengan lahap menyantap es krim dan cakenya.

"Ne opa benar," Jaejoong mengangguk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho yang saat ini tengah memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana gereja saat ini terlihat ramai, karena beberapa orang mulai berdatangan untuk menjadi tamu di acara yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"Appa ppaliwa," Jiyool menyeret Yunho untuk segera masuk ke dalam gereja.

"Yoolie pelan-pelan chagi, nanti Yoolie jatuh." Yunho mengikuti langkah kecil sang putri memasuki gereja. Menyeretnya duduk di bangku paling depan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Monnie," panggil Jiyool saat Mrs. Jung berdiri.

"Aigoo Jiyoolie kenapa menyeret appamu seperti itu eoh."

"Habicnya appa lama monnie, cepelti kula-kula caja."

"Appa mengantar umma ke ruangan Kyuhyun immo Yoolie." Yunho mendudukkan diri di bangku saat Mrs. Jung sudah mendudukkan Jiyool diantara mereka.

"Wah, Changmin camchon tampan." Jiyool mengedipkan mata polosnya saat melihat Changmin berdiri di depan altar.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Jaejoong sudah duduk di samping Yunho.

"Kau sudah datang Bo." Yunho melirik sejenak pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, oppa. Ahjussi sedikit lama jadi aku harus menemani Kyuhyun dulu." Jaejoong mengapit lengan kiri Yunho.

Tak berapa lama pintu gereja terbuka, semua orang memandang ke arah pintu dimana Kyuhyun yang mengenakan gaun pengantin kini mulai melangkah menuju altar bersama sang appa.

"Jangan bersedih, setidaknya kau bisa menyelesaikan gaun itu dengan sempurna." Yunho bisa melihat sorot kesedihan dimata Jaejoong saat menatap gaun yang dikenakan Kyuhyun saat ini. gaun yang dulu dirancangnya untuk dirinya sendiri jika suatu saat dirinya menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Kyunnie terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun tersebut oppa, meski pun aku tidak bisa memakainya tapi aku bahagia karena gaun itu berhasil aku menyelesaikannya oppa." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Setidaknya gaun itu bukan hanya sebuah rancangan sekarang, Jaejoong sudah mewujudkan impiannya membuat gaun pengantin impiannya meski pun bukan dirinya yang memakainya.

Upacara pernikahan dimulai dengan khidmat, semua tamu mengikuti upacara dengan tenang. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cantik dan Changmin terlihat tampan. Bahkan Jiyool memuji ketampanan Changmin membuat Yunho cemburu dengan adiknya itu. Jiyool hanya boleh mengatakan tampan pada dirinya saja tidak untuk orang lain meski pun itu adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Usai upacara pernikahan Changmin dan Kyuhyun Yunho dan Jaejoong mengajak Jiyool untuk meninggalkan gereja, dan di sinilah keluarga itu berada. Di pemakaman kedua orang tua Jaejoong berada. Jaejoong membawa sebuket bunga lily yang diikuti oleh sang putri yang sepertinya tidak mau kalah dengan sang umma.

"Anyeong abeoji omonim, kami datang berkunjung lagi." Yunho sedikit berlutut di nisan Jong Won dan Ryeowook.

"Anyeong halabeoji, halmoni Yoolie datang lagi belcama umma dan appa. Hali ini Yoolie bawa bunga lily kalena umma membawa bunga lily juga. Hihihi." Jiyool tersenyum pada kedua nisan kakek dan neneknya itu.

"Anyeong umma, appa." Jaejoong meletakkan bunga lily itu di nisan Ryeowook, sedangkan Jiyool meletakkan di nisan Jong Won.

"Apa kabar umma, appa? Kalian pasti sudah sangat bahagia di sana ne. Kami disini juga sangat bahagia, Jiyool sekarang sudah besar. Tapi sayangnya dia masih bisa bicara cadel." Jaejoong mulai menceritakan kehidupan rumah tangganya. Dan inilah kebiasaan keluarga kecil itu jika berkunjung kemakam kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Mereka tidak pernah bosan untuk datang kemari, karena di tempat ini Jaejoong bisa mengeluarkan semua perasaannya selain pada Yunho dan keluarganya. Setidaknya Jaejoong yang ceria sudah kembali dan Yunho cukup bahagia dengan semua itu. jaejoong yang mencintainya, Jiyool putri kecilnya yang sangat disayanginya. Menurutnya itu sudah cukup untuknya.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada umma dan appa." Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong saat ini, sedikit penasaran apa yang ingin disampaikan Jaejoong yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan mendapatkan cucu lagi." Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang menatapnya sambil mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Ne oppa, aku hamil." Jaejoong mengulum senyumannya pada Yunho.

"Be-benarkah Boo?" Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Yeeeeaay Yoolie punya caeng cepelti Minho oppa." Girang Jiyool sambil melompat-lompat di tempatnya.

"Gomawo Boo, gomawo." Sepertinya kebahagiaan Yunho kini lengkap sudah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya ending juga ff ini, semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan para reader sekalian. Terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti ff ini hingga akhir. Semoga ryan bisa memberikan cerita-cerita yang lebih baik lagi.


End file.
